Reno Pays a Visit
by VexenIV
Summary: Reno goes after Roxas before a meeting starts and The World That Never Was bursts into flames. Roxas and Demyx portal into Hogwarts and find they can't get away when Fang and Hagrid hunt them down in the forbidden forest. AkuRoku/XigDem
1. Chapter 1

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" The cry rang through the empty hallways of the world that never was. Xemnas looked up along with the rest of the organization. He could have sworn that the voice was Roxas'. Xemnas looked around the meeting room and noticed that the only person who wasn't there was Roxas.

Xemnas  
"Superior, should I go check on him to see what's wrong?" I heard Saix ask. "No…" I answered. "But Xem-"  
"That's enough Axel!" I cut him off. "We will wait to see if he appears in the next 5 minutes otherwise Demyx can go look for him."  
"But!"  
"I said ENOUGH Axel!" He fell silent and we listened to the silence that was surrounding us. I could have sworn I heard a few muffled cries coming from the youngest member and another voice. There was a loud yelp from an older man and 2 sets of footsteps approached the meeting room quickly. I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, Axel pull his weapons out, prepared to fight. "LET ME GO!!!" came another cry and Axel almost jumped out of the throne he was sitting on there and then to go help him. "Axel!" I said loudly and he grimaced but stayed on the spot. There was quiet before a loud scream was heard. 10 seconds later Roxas burst through the double doors and into the meeting room. He was covered in blood and Axel quickly jumped down to protect him, like usual. I looked at Vexen and he nodded; disappearing and re-appearing just behind Roxas and Axel. A strange older man stumbled through the doors and noticed Axel first. "What do you want?" He asked. "I could ask you the same thing." I said and jumped down to greet the man. "What do you want and why are you terrorising my youngest member?" I called my blades out and put one near the unknown mans neck. He scoffed and looked at it with a smirk from what I could see under the hood. "What are you doing here and answer truthfully."  
"I came for Blondie here." He said calmly jerking his head in XIII's direction. I scowled down at him. "What's your name?"  
"Reno" he was wearing a hood and I noticed Axel tense beside me. I glanced at Axel. "You know him Axel?" Axel just stood there staring at Reno. "Axel?" I heard Roxas ask. "Axel…Axel…where have I heard that name before?" Reno started, tapping a finger against his chin thoughtfully. "Oh yes. They told me that you'd be a bit of a shock." Reno paused "now that you mention it…put those things down for a second." Axel just stared at him and banished them after a few seconds. "You're trusting him?! Hell Axel, you hardly even know him!" Roxas gripped Axel's coat tightly.  
"What's not to trust?" Reno spread his arms wide and reached up for the edge of his hood. "Don't! Pull it of…" Axel said quickly and glanced at me. I was thoroughly confused and wanted to see what he looked like. Reno summoned a shock blade and held it up to meet with my blades. I heard Saix growl from where he was sitting. "Saix, Stay!" he whimpered slightly and I heard Xigbar scoff. "What do you want Reno? You're not getting Roxas." I paused and a thought occurred to me. "Why do you want him anyway?" Reno shrugged but kept his blade up. "He looks like Cloud. I want to be able to see if he's as silly, slow and easy going as Cloud is. I'd return him mostly in one piece in a day or so once I've had my fun." I looked at him curiously. "No!" I looked at Axel surprised as he called his Charkram's again. "There is no WAY in hell you're doing that to Roxas." There was a fury in Axel's voice that even I was shocked by. He stepped forward and stood in a battle stance with his Charkram's spinning. "So…you want to fight me?" I swear there was amusement in his voice as Reno turned to face Axel. I turned to face Roxas and Vexen and nodded at the thrones. They both nodded understanding and disappeared, reappearing in their assigned thrones. Axel and Reno continued to glare at each other. "Ok you two. If you want to fight please move into the centre of the thrones where we call all watch quite comfortably please. They obliged but I noticed Axel took his stance in front of Roxas' throne which was also the lowest to the ground. "You ready?" I asked and they both nodded. "Ok. When I disappear you both start fighting. Ok?" They both nodded again and I smirked. Axel would show this guy who was boss. "Ok, ready, set, GO!"

**Ok, BEFORE you all ask what FF7 has to do with this...may I just say that you should never put me, boredom and books together. lol**

**Its rather confusing and out there...;**

**ANYWAY...please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Roxas:_  
"OK, ready, set, GO!" I leaned forward in my chair just as Xemnas disappeared and the two on the floor leapt for each other. Their weapons clashed and they held, both trying to bring each other to their knees. I was pretty impressed. The only people outside the organization that I knew could evenly match or defeat Axel was Sora. They eventually broke apart and landed back where they started. Suddenly music started and I looked at Demyx who was grinning and had a music player in hand.

_Heyo, Captain Jack (heyo Captain Jack)  
bring me back to the railroad track (bring me back to the railroad track)_

They began circling and glaring at each other as the chorus began, both with weapons drawn and at attention.

_Running to the railroad track  
Run along with Captain Jack  
Run into the peace come back  
Run along with Captain Jack  
Badarariraro left, right, right, left  
Badarariraro, run along with Captain Jack_

"You going to move anytime soon?!" Reno yelled out, still circling.  
"Maybe. What about you?"  
"I'll move once you move!"  
"Sounds fine to me."  
"Stop having such a smart assed mouth!!!"  
"Ooh. SOMEONE'S loosing their temper." I saw Axel smirk as he changed positions.

_Forward, march_

Axel leapt for Reno who pulled out a grenade and threw it at Axel.

_Heyo, Captain Jack (heyo Captain Jack) _

bring me back to the railroad track (bring me back to the railroad track) 

Axel caught it in his hand in shock as he dropped a chakram and it exploded.

_give me a gun in my hand, (give me a gun in my hand,)  
I wanna be a shooting man (I wanna be a shooting man)_

"AXEL!!!!" I shouted as flames and smoke enveloped the room and I started coughing while smoke stung my eyes.

_left, right, left (left, right, left)  
the military step, (the military step,)  
the airforce rap, (the airforce rap,)  
the seventeen is the best (the seventeen is the best)_

He appeared as Xaldin got rid of the smoke and sent it through a portal to some far off place.

_go... left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left  
go... left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left_

"AXEL!!!" I screamed as he bent down to pick up his chakram that he'd dropped. Reno had disappeared. He looked around in a panic along with the rest of the Organization.

_We are running to the railroad track  
Run along with Captain Jack  
Diraro, riraro, run along with Captain Jack  
Run into the peace come back  
Run along with Captain Jack  
Diraro, riraro dirarirariraro, _

"Where is he?!" I heard Larxene scream from beside me.

_Badarariraro left, right, right, left _

"I don't know!" Marluxia screamed back.

_Badarariraro run along with Captain Jack_

He suddenly appeared behind me and pressed an electric rod to my throat before I could utter a squeak. "RENO! LET HIM GO!!!" Axel screamed  
"Make me!" Reno sneered back

_companee attention  
forward, march_

Reno pressed a button on his belt and the roof suddenly blew in. Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia and Zexion all screamed and covered their heads.

_Heyo Captin Jack( heyo Captin jack )  
bring me back to the railroad track (bring me back to the railroad track)_

A rope was dropped from the roof and Reno jumped from my throne to grab onto the rope with me in his grasp. I screamed as a piece of debris fell just inches from my head.

_give me a bottle in my hand (give me a bottle in my hand)  
I wanna be a drunken man (I wanna be a drunken man)_

The rope began to rise up through the roof and the dust began to settle, revealing a battleship hovering over the roof.

_left, right, left (left, right, left)  
the military step, (the military step) _

Smoke was streaming from holes in other parts of the castle and it shook at a near explosion that was closer than expected every now and again.

_the airforce rap, (the airforce rap)  
the seventeen is the best (the seventeen is the best)_

I looked downwards and everything was a blur through the smoke and debris.

_go... left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left_

A chakram came spinning through the air and missed my face by an inch.

_go... left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left_

Reno screamed as the chakram hit him in the arm that was holding me and his hood slipped off, revealing the long red fiery hair beneath. I gasped at the similarity of the two red heads.

_we are running to the railroad track run along with captain jack  
deedado ba dee baado run along with captain jack run until the peace come back run along with captain jack deebado badeeda dee ba dee ba do_

Another Chakram came spinning through the air and snapped the rope in half.

_badabadeedado left right,right left  
badabadeedado run along with captain jack _

I screamed as we fell.

_Heyo Captin Jack( heyo Captin jack )  
bring me back to the railroad track (bring me back to the railroad track)  
gimme woman in my hand (gimme woman in my hand)_

Everything moved in slow motion for a while.

_I wanna be a fucking man(i wanna be a fuckin man)  
left, right, left (left, right, left)  
the military step, (the military step)  
the airforce rap, (the airforce rap)  
the seventeen is the best (the seventeen is the best) _

I saw Axel come leaping at me through the smoke and plucked me from his grasp.

_forward march  
we are running to the railroad track run along with captain jack _

We landed heavily on the ground.

_deedado ba dee baado run along with captain jack run until the peace come back run _

"Demyx!" Axel yelled. "Get Roxas out of here now!"

_along with captain jack deebado badeeda dee ba dee ba do _

"Gotcha"  
_badabadeedado left right,right left _

Demyx ran forwards and dragged me through a portal to some unknown place.

_badabadeedado run along with captain jack_

The last thing I saw was Axel being tackled by Reno and some of the thrones exploding.

**ok...YES I put a song on this one and it's the only one in this story. The song is Captain Jack in the DDR version. DDR is Dance Dance Revolution for those who've never heard of it. **

**Hope you enjoyed. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

"STOP DEMYX!!! LET ME GO!!!" I screamed at him as he had me thrown over his shoulder and was running through a rainforest in some place I'd never heard of, let alone seen.  
"Will you SHUT UP?!" Demyx screamed at me and dumped me on the ground hard.  
"Ow!" I complained and rubbed my bottom better. "You didn't have to do that!"  
Demyx just groaned and rubbed his forehead. "What do you want to do then? There's no way in hell I'm letting you go back there though. I opened my mouth in protest but closed it again shortly after. It made sense that I didn't go back there. If Reno was after me then I was in more danger there than they were. 'then again…' I thought. 'I could have just been a distraction for them to destroy 'The World That Never Was'.'  
I became aware that Demyx was babbling on to me about nothing after a few minutes of zoning out. "I'm sorry…what?" I asked him, blinking and shaking my head.  
"Where you even listening to me?!" He asked me angrily and crossed his arms in a pout before standing in front of me angrily. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow before smirking. "No."  
"Why not?" he whined while still staring at me. "I just wasn't and because I was likely thinking about something more important than what you were talking about."  
He crossed his arms and pouted at me. "I was so thinking about something important!" he protested before gesturing at a toy he pulled out of his pocket. "I was just wondering how I was going to get my pokemon collection back without getting killed! It's taken me 3 years to get the 20 or so toys that I've got." I raised my eyebrow even higher and rolled my eyes before turning around and walking down a path that was facing a direction in the forest. Demyx ran to catch up and stuck close to me as it got darker around us. "So, Demyx?" I asked after about half an hour of his whimpering every time something moved. "Y-yeah?"  
"Where exactly ARE we?"  
"Uh…um…good question…" he said before looking up and around. It was getting dark and there were animals moving around in the under bush. "Uh….the….forbidden forest?" he asked hopefully before shrieking as a bat flew about 1 meter above his head. I sighed and grabbed his arm before dragging him towards the area where the forest was thinning out. "You better hope your wrong…" I muttered before dragging him behind a tree as I heard voices. "Fang! Get back 'ere!" I heard a deep voice rumble. There was a snarl and a dog snuck around the tree, growling. Demyx shrieked and ran out from behind the tree. I swore under my breath and jumped out after him, the dog called 'Fang' at our heels. "FANG!!! COME 'ERE!!!" I heard the voice again and this time a giant walked into view. Our hoods were down and I tried to open a portal but couldn't. "What the Hell?!" I yelled as a cross bow was levelled at us, Demyx cowering behind me. "What do you want with us?! We're not here to hurt anything!" The giant man frowned and lowered the cross bow and held out a hand. "Name's Hagrid" he said in a friendly tone before holding out a large hand for us to shake. I cautiously took it and shook. "Roxas…and this is Demyx." I indicated to the shivering mass of dirty blonde and black behind me. Hagrid smiled and indicated for me to follow him. "I 'spose you'd better explain yourself to Dumbledore himself. I'll take you up to see 'im."  
"Thanks" I said and smiled at him.

"So what you two youngsters doin' 'ere?" he asked before indicating to Demyx who was now gambolling a few hundred feet in front of us with Fang. "Our home was attacked…we were the only ones to get away from what we're aware of."  
"I see…" he said sadly before clapping a large hand on my shoulder heavily, which made me stumble into him. I stood up straight again and reassembled my coat before walking out of the forest and stopping beside Demyx to gasp. There in front of us stood a castle, not as big as Castle Oblivion or the one in the World That Never Was, but it was the biggest and oldest we'd seen so far. "What...Who lives there?" Demyx gasped and I looked to Hagrid for an explanation. "'Ogwarts." He said before walking towards the large castle in front of us. "Hogwarts? Don't think I've heard of that" I said before pulling Demyx along behind me to catch up. "You've never 'eard of Hogwarts?!" He asked shocked and picked up the pace a bit. "I spose if your not from this world then you wouldn't 'ave, would you?" I shook my head and ran to catch up, Demyx trotting along beside me. "You two youngsters will be 'ungry I guess." He said as we reached the first stone archway. Demyx nodded eagerly and to prove the point, his stomach grumbled. Hagrid just laughed and lead the way through some passageways. I looked around me eagerly and noted everything to myself. "What are these rooms used for?" I asked in awe as I poked a head into a room with chairs and tables everywhere. "Classrooms." Hagrid said before turning a corner and waiting for us to catch up. We walked through another arch, inside this time, and up 3 sets of stone stairs before we reached a large set of double wooden doors. I blinked and stopped momentarily when they started opening by themselves. "Woah…" I heard Demyx say behind me before we ran to catch up with Hagrid before he walked through the doors. He led us through a giant room that went silent as we walked in. I looked up at the ceiling and gaped at it...there was no ceiling. Demyx looked to see what I was looking at and looked up to. I broke my gaze away as I heard a murmuring beside me. I looked at them and noticed there was an orange haired boy closest to me and on the other side of the table, a girl with brown curly hair and a boy with a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. They all looked about the same age as me. I sent them a small smile before looking up at the large table in front of us where the adults were sitting. An old man with long white hair and a beard stood up. We stopped as Hagrid indicated for us to stay where we were. I shifted nervously and looked at Demyx. He was grinning and staring in interest around himself. I continued to watch the adults with interest as the man called Dumbledore smiled at us and indicated to me for us to follow him. He walked around the table and walked past us. I grabbed Demyx's arm and dragged him along while Hagrid brought up the rear. I looked to the giant man for an explanation as we were marched through the doors and they closed. "Uh…sir?" I started awkwardly as we were led up some stairs. "Yes?" he didn't stop but turned to look at us with a kind smile on his face. "What…what's going to happen to us?"  
"We'll discuss that when we get to my office. Hagrid, I thank you. I suppose you'd like to go and have some dinner." He smiled and nodded at Hagrid who grinned and turned around to leave. "I'll be seeing you two tomorrow most likely." He said before winking at us and leaving. "Ah…" I began but was stopped by Demyx grabbing my hand and dragging me along. "Roxas, come on." I sighed and followed the white haired man in front of us.

We reached a room after about 10,000 corridors and sat down gratefully in a chair that he'd conjured up for us. "This place in more confusing than home." I heard Demyx mutter to me before sitting down in the other chair. I nodded to him in agreement and looked around the room we were in. sitting on at tray just beyond the desk and chair that Dumbledore was sitting in was a red phoenix. I gaped at it in astonishment and looked at the old man in front of us for an explanation. "Ah…I see you've found Forks." He said before indicating to the fiery bird behind him. I nodded and turned my attention back to the person sitting in front of us. "And your names are?" he asked while looking between Demyx and I. "S-Sorry. My names Roxas and this is Demyx." I indicated to Demyx who just smiled and waved. "Please sir…what's going to happen to us?" I asked a bit nervously.  
"Well, I'd need to know your history a bit first before I can decide anything."  
"Uh…ok." I explained what had happened until we entered what I assumed to be the dining room.  
"Ah, I see. Well it seems you'll have to stay here and attend classes here until you can find somewhere else to go or someone comes to get you. May I ask you…can any of you do magic?" I looked at him in surprise as I stared at Demyx. "We can do…some magic, but most of it revolves around battle strategies and for me it's light, while for Demyx it's water." Dumbledore thought for a moment before indicating to a fountain in the corner of the room. "Demyx, why don't you show me what you can do." He grinned eagerly and stood up before walking towards the middle of the room. "Don't flood the room." I warned him. "Xemnas will have your head otherwise."  
"Roxas." he whined before splashing some water at me, which I blocked with a shield of light. "Don't be so mean. The only reason I'd flood this entire castle or any of the rooms here is because of someone I don't like." I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. He was hopeless sometimes. I looked apologetically at Dumbledore and he smiled at me with a hint of amusement in his eyes. I looked back at Demyx who was playing with the water by making bubbles float around his head and the fountain bubble. Demyx was just playing. "Is that all you can do?" I heard Dumbledore ask before I saw Demyx grin and hold a hand above his head. "Demyx! Don't!" I yelled but it was to late. He was already calling his Sitar and it was mostly formed. Dumbledore looked startled for a minute before asking him to stop. "Perhaps we'd be best to go to the dungeon, that way you can fight without destroying my room." I sighed happily. "That would most defiantly be a good idea."

We left the room and walked down what seemed like another 500,000 corridors until we reached the dungeon that was directly below the dining room. (Also known as the great hall I found out as we walked down here.) We got down there and Demyx took to the center of the room immediately. He looked around expectantly before looking to Dumbledore, puzzled. "What?"  
"What do you want me to fight?"  
"Huh? Oh…ok." He blinked at me and pulled a wooden stick out, which I guessed was a wand, and waved it about. Some creatures appeared out of thin air and Demyx grinned at Dumbledore before starting to play his Sitar. He leapt at them and they were gone within 30 seconds. Dumbledore looked startled before looking at me. "Do you normally fight things like these? They take us a good hour to defeat with spells or a weapon."  
"What are they?" Demyx asked curiously while walking over, his beloved Sitar banished again. "Wootninks, they live deep in the forbidden forest. None of the students have heard of them yet, except a couple of 7th graders."  
I raised an eyebrow and looked at Demyx who looked back at me and shrugged. "Your turn Roxas. Would you like the same thing or something harder?"  
"Harder please, and greater in number as well if that's possible."  
I walked to the center of the room and pulled out the Oathkeeper and Oblivion, waiting for the creatures to appear. This time some different creatures appeared and there was about 20 of them. I grinned and examined them. These were no similar to the heartless, simple. I leapt at one of them and slashed off the arm before aiming for the chest.

**Um...yeah...no comment?**

**Ok, so I will comment. This is where things get random...;**

**Hopefully pplz will keep reading. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked down in horror at the page in front of me. There, on the page, was the general make up of a heartless!  
"You've seen these before?" Snape asked and walked down the isle towards me, glaring. I shivered slightly and nodded. I glanced sideways at Hermione and Ron. They were staring at me. The potions master opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted when the door to the dungeon creaked open loudly and slammed again. I looked towards the door along with everyone else and saw a rather bedraggled looking Draco standing in the doorway. His hair was still glowing and the glow looked like it had spread a bit. He glared at me as he walked in and turned to sit on the opposite side of the room. "Malfoy, you do know what time this is. This class has been going for over 10 minutes now and I assume you have a good reason as to why you are glowing and late." Professor Snape raised his eyebrows and moved both hands to clasp each other in front of his body. "Yes sir. We just had defence against the dark arts and ROXAS over there made me look like this." He sent me the cold glare that Vexen sends me if I get in the way of his experiments. "I went to the nurse and she couldn't get it to come off."  
"Hmm…Roxas. Take the glow off Malfoy." I sighed and waved my hand casually. The glow on his face and clothes disappeared. "Pity" I commented. "It looked so good on you to. Really brought out the colour of your eyes." The class giggled and Malfoy sent me another glare. "Watch your Tongue stranger." He warned. "Now, now Draco, that's enough. Roxas; mind your tongue. The rest of you read that page. I want a 1 page essay on the function of a heartless by our next class." Everyone groaned "now get on with it."

"Man, is he crude." I said as we walked out of the dungeon after class. "Just stop talking and let's get out of here." Harry said before breaking into a run, the others following him, me having no choice but to follow. We stopped once we walked through a stone archway and headed to the great hall for lunch. I spotted Demyx and waved to him once he turned my way. He grinned and continued to eat. I shook my head and laughed, if there was one thing you couldn't pull Demyx away from, it was good food. I sat down next to Harry and began eating. "this is amazing…" I said in awe as I stared around me at the tables and food that was about. "Not weally" Ron commented with a mouth fool of bread and…chicken? I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "Just you wait till dinner." Hermione said from the other side of the table. I grinned and took a bite of some cheese and bread, nearly choking on the cheese. "What the hell is this?!" I almost yelled, rubbing my throat. 'It almost tastes like one of Vexen's experiments when he tried to grow cheese on a plant!' Ron and Harry laughed. "That's called BLUE cheese." Harry explained. "It's supposed to be mouldy and has a strong taste. If you want a nicer cheese, try this one. It's called a brie and it's really nice." He put some on my plate for me to try. I picked it up and put it on some bread before taking a bite. "Yum" I said in surprise. In all fact I had expected it to be horrible. People came and left and I talked with my newly found friends about random things. "What do you have next?" Hermione asked me. "Um…Charms…I think." She grinned. "That means we're all in the same charms class." I nodded and began to pack my books up again. "Roxas." came a shrill voice behind me. I spun around in my seat as best as I could to look behind me. There was a medium aged witch behind me. She was dressed in green robes and her hair was pulled up into a bun. "My name is professor McGonagall. I'm, sorry I didn't get the chance to come and see you earlier. I've been rather busy of late."  
"T-that's ok." I stuttered. "Um…"  
"I've already seen Demyx. He's in my transfigurations class." I nodded again and gave her a small smile. "Hi professor" I heard Harry say. "Hello Potter. I'll be seeing you all later on this afternoon for transfigurations." She gave me one last smile before walking up to the teachers table. I stared after her and blinked as she took a seat to the left of Dumbledore. 'Strange' I thought 'I didn't see him come in…'  
"Roxas?" I blinked and came back to reality. "Yes?" Hermione just laughed and began to get up. "Come on. We'll take you up to get your stuff." I nodded and got up with her. "We have professor Flitwick. He's really nice so he shouldn't mind if we're a few minutes late. Come on." We all walked out of the great hall and up the stairs to the common room; me freaking out slightly when the stair case started moving again while we were on it. We walked in and up to the dormitories. As I walked towards my bed I noticed there were some books and a note sitting on them. I picked up the note and began to read.

_Sorry Roxas.  
I forgot to add these to the books I sent to you last night.  
Terribly sorry; I remembered you needed them for your next class.  
Hope you can forgive me. _

Dumbledore. 

I smiled and picked up the books that were sitting on the bed and turned around to face the others who were standing near the door. "Coming?" Ron asked. I nodded and ran towards them. We met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs and all 4 of us walked to another classroom that was 1 floor down. As we walked in I was attacked by a midget! "Gah!" I yelled as an old man who only came up to about my chest hight grabbed my hand and shook it fiercely and started babbling about how much he enjoyed being able to teach me. I just blinked and stared at him open mouthed as I came close to dropping my books. "He's just like Demyx…" I murmured to myself as the rest of the class laughed. "What was that my dear boy? I'm sorry my hearing isn't quite what it used to be but my energy hasn't disappeared in case you haven't figured out yet. Oh my but what am I babbling on about? Go and sit down boy, sit down and we'll get started. I can't WAIT to see what you skill level is at." He smiled at me and waddled back to the center of the room to stand on a chair that was there, leaving me standing near the door dazed and unthinking. I slowly stood up and walked towards Harry and Ron who were sitting near the edge of the chairs and tables that were there. "Dear god…he's just like Demyx when I first met him…" I murmured as I sat down beside Harry, still half dazed. "Now children, let us begin with a simple charm for starters. All of you levitate your feather and see if you can complete the course." He waved a hand and all the feathers changed colours as a course appeared. Everyone levitated their feathers with wands and began moving them through the course. I blinked at Flitwick as he appeared close to me and sat on the seat beside me. "Now my dear boy, lets see what you can do, shall we?" I nodded and pointed my palm over the top of the feather. Flitwick frowned and continued to stare at the feather as it lifted and began flying around my hand. I saw Hermione grin out of the corner of my eye and point it out to Ron, who I noticed lost concentration and his feather dropped. "Very good Roxas; now, do you think you could make it fly through the obstacle course that's set out here?" I nodded again and lifted my hand up before relaying some instructions to it mentally. Lowering my hand I relaxed and watched as the feather sped its way through the course with no difficulties at all. It stopped and hovered just in front of me when it finished. I grinned at professor Flitwick as he got up and began to walk towards the center of the room. Looking around I saw other people were calling their own feathers back to them. Draco's was a greasy green, I noticed, before it turned white again when touching the wood in front of where he was sitting. I grinned as I saw him roll his eyes and lean back to sleep. Harry looked at me and looked where I was looking before turning back to me and mouthing 'do it'. I nodded and waved a finger under the desk when professor Flitwick's back was turned and made the feather fly down his robes. "AHHH!!" he screamed just as the charms master got up onto his stool to demonstrate something again and making him fall off. I smirked and waved a finger around slowly and made the feather move about his robes as he danced around like a mad lunatic, trying to get it out. I grinned and waved my hand underneath the desk and the feather rematerialised on the desk in front of him but he continued to scream and jump about as his two loonies, Crab and Goyle (from whom these names I'd learnt at lunch) tried to pin him down to get the feather out. "Mr Malfoy! That is absolutely disgraceful! I will not have that IN MY CLASS! Do you understand?!" I blinked at the little man standing on the floor intimidatingly as he glared at the Slytherin. Draco blinked and sat down slowly before staring at the feather in front of him before glaring at me. I blinked innocently and gave him a wondering look. Huffing and turning back to glare at the teacher, I gave Harry a small thumbs up beneath the desk while we grinned at each other.

Class ended shortly after that and we left the classroom laughing. "He reminds me of Demyx when I first met him." I laughed as we were walking down a corridor. "You know, I really think you've made an enemy out of Draco here." Ron said and have me a high five. I smiled and walked outdoors. "You've got beasts and creatures now, haven't you?" Hermione asked. I quickly checked my time table and nodded. She grinned. "Come on!" We ran the opposite way to where Demyx and I came out of the forest and along a different path. A few minutes later we were the first to read a clearing, where Hagrid was staring at the canopy, smiling when we got there. "Hagrid!" Harry called out and ran to give him a hug. " 'Allo you four. Ready for class?" the other three nodded and I just blinked. "Um…Hagrid?" I began. "yeh?"  
"What's that?" I asked and pointed behind him. There, chained up was a creature oh four legs and covered in fur. Its claws were sharp and it was staring at me hungrily. I gulped and looked back at Hagrid. "Ah, that'd be the creature you'll be learn'n about today." I gulped and took a step back. "That's a crawfoll isn't it, Hagrid."  
"That's right 'ermione" She smiled but didn't say anything about it when others started arriving.

10 minutes later, Hagrid started speaking and I noticed Draco had a strange glint in his eyes. " 'ello. Nice to see ya all again. Now, this creature behind me is 'ighly dangerous if set free. It'll take in its sights and hunt down one creature or person before it'll let itself be captured again." I blinked and looked at the creature again. Its eyes were still locked on me. "If one of these does start chase'n you, the only way you'll be able to escape alive is if it's dead or you can fly." I glanced at Draco and gulped as I saw the look on his face. I was sure he'd noticed that it was looking at me. "Now, spread out and open your books to page 67 and start readin'. See if you can see the different parts of it that make it so special. Go on." He waved his hands and the class migrated to different parts of the clearing. "The sooner we get out of here the better…" I murmured to the others and they agreed. I got up with the book and being careful, I made my way around the back in a circle to view a different point of it. I noticed that its eyes followed me all the way around. I took a step back as it tugged at the chain on it. Blinking, I began to walk back over to the others. Suddenly, there was a loud 'SNAP' and a loud screeching sound that sounded like an eagle or hawk targeting its prey and loud screaming from the rest of the class screaming out my name and just screaming in general. I spun around to stare at the Crawfoll as it shook out its fur and rested its eyes on me. "RUN ROXAS!!!" I heard Hagrid yell as it began to leap after me. I stared at it and jumped to the side, but not fast enough as the claws ripped open my side and I screamed loudly. I hit the ground hard, blood rushing from a large wound to the side of my torso and the crawfoll drank in some of my blood. I stared at Draco carefully and noticed the smirk on his face. 'That bastard' I thought before I lots consciousness.

**yes, I killed off Roxas cause I felt like it. You can all kill me. 3**

**Anywayz, please R&R. D**


	5. Chapter 5

(Demyx)  
Sighing and looking out the window, I blinked at the blue above me. Boy was THIS boring. I was in Defence against the dark arts and boy was I bored; we were doing theory. Fred and George were beside me, drawing on a piece of paper and passing notes when the teacher wasn't listening. I sighed again and dropped my head onto my book, wishing that something exciting would happen. I waited a few more minutes before my thoughts drifted off to Axel and Zexy. What happened to them? Would they be able to find us again? What was going to happen to us? There was a knock at the door and I blinked, being pulled out of my thoughts as the steady rambling of professor Lupin disappeared. Professor McGonagall was beside Lupin and was talking hastily. I watched with curiosity as there was an air of panic around them both now. Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin turned to the class again, who was now aroused with curiosity. "Demyx, come with me immediately please." I blinked and nodded before standing up and gathered my stuff. We left he classroom and walked down the corridors hurriedly until we reached the stairs. Climbing up them until we reached the very top floor, we walked down a corridor quickly until we came to a door. She stopped and turned to look at me. "I warn you, this may be a bit of a shock." I blinked at her "What do you mean?"  
"Roxas was severely hurt during a class and is now unconscious. He may not wake up for a while."  
"What?!" I yelled and barged past her into the room beyond. I looked around the room that I was standing in. It was almost completely white, except for the shelves and parts of the ceiling. Looking around anxiously I found Harry and Ron sitting next to a bed that had an unmoving body under the white sheets. I walked over to them and stood silently behind the two boys, staring in worry at the pale blonde haired boy in front of them. "Roxas..." I whispered and sat down hard in a chair on the other side of the bed. "Demyx" Harry said in surprise as he looked up when he heard the sound. "What happened?" I asked the two boys, still staring at the blond in front of me. "We had beasts and Creatures class and something went wrong with the creature." Ron began "Someone set it loose and it hunted Roxas down." Harry finished. I gritted my teeth and glared at the books and quills in front of me. "Who did it?" I asked them, my voice firm. I was ready to kill him, well maybe not kill them, but deal them a good lot of damage. "We, think it was Draco Malfoy…" Harry stated hesitatingly. "Then he's going to get seriously hurt…" I growled before gripping my books harder than before, a firm look set in the features of my face. I glanced at the two boys in front of me, both looking a little scared, and Professor McGonagall behind them with another lady in white. "Demyx" Professor McGonagall began "you had better not do anything rash because of this." I sighed and sat back; letting the books I was clinging to fall to the floor with a crash. "Axel's gonna kill me…" I groaned, letting my head hang back over the chair. "Uh…why would he kill you?" Ron asked. "I was supposed to protect him at all costs!" I yelled and smashed my fist on the bed before collapsing on it. Sighing again I sat up and blinked at the four people on the other side of the bed. "What?" I asked innocently.  
"Nothing…" Ron said. "Your moods are a bit creepy…that's all…"

I walked down the moving stairs, away from the bed that Roxas was lying on in the hospital wing. Harry and Ron had left a few hours before to eat dinner and Hermione, George and Fred had all dropped in to visit. Professor McGonagall had come by about half an hour ago and persuaded me to go to bed, after about 20 minutes. Walking into the common room, I didn't expect to see anyone there but a few of 7th graders were sitting by the fire talking quietly. They looked at me in surprise as I walked past them and up to the dormitories. "Demyx?" One of the girls asked as I was halfway up the stairs. I looked down at them and noticed that it was Angelina that had spoken. I was talking to her at lunch yesterday. "I heard what happened… I'm sorry."  
"it's ok…" I mumbled before turning for the door again. "I'm going to bed; night."  
"Night…" the other girls said before I shut the door and walked across to the bed I was in, normally next to Roxas. Sighing and collapsing on the bed, still fully dressed, I was asleep in 2 minutes.

"Demyx! Demyx!" I heard someone yell before my entire inner world had an earthquake. "Demyx wake up!" the same voice said again. "Roxas go away…I don't have any missions today." I mumbled before falling into the water that was in my mind again. "Roxas? I'm not Roxas. It's George!"  
"And Fred." Another voice said above me. "You're going to be LATE!" They said union. I groaned and opened my eyes under the water, everything falling apart the moment I did that and my eyes focused on the real world. "Come on! Breakfast is nearly all gone." Fred said unhappily. I groaned and just restrained myself from soaking him in water. I sat up and splashed my own face with water. We walked out of the dormitory and out of the common room, me mumbling that I wasn't hungry and that I needed to go visit Roxas. "So, what were you mumbling about missions earlier?" George asked as we walked down the stairs and I'd finally stopped mumbling to myself. I started at this and stared at him. "Oh, um…I sometimes go on missions for my family…" I began awkwardly. "It's kinda annoying 'cause I always have to go to the underworld and I HATE it there. It's so dark and gloomy, and there's not much water that I can control either."  
"Uh…" Fred said. "Where is this...underworld of yours?"  
"Oh, on a completely different planet." I said cheerily and waltzed into the great hall, leaving the twins standing stock still just outside the doors staring at each other. They hurried to catch up with me as I sat down at the long table and began eating. "Yum…" I mumbled as I took another bite of the chicken leg I was eating. We talked for about 10 minutes before I began to feel a little cautious. I straightened up a little bit and turned to look behind me. As soon as I did that the strange feeling I had of being watched disappeared. I frowned and turned back again. 'what in the world…' I thought and went back to eating, except this time frowning. Fred and George who were sitting on the other side of the table looked at me curiously as I turned around again to look behind me. "What's wrong mate?" Fred asked. "I dunno…I just feel like I'm being watched…no, glared at."  
"huh? How can you tell?" George asked me as I frowned again. "There it is again…" I mumbled. "Oh, it's more of an intuition than a feeling. See if anyone's looking at me directly, a bit to the left."  
"Oh, um…Malfoy's glaring at you." Fred said and I glared at the table. "Draco Malfoy?"  
"Uh huh…the very same." I stood up suddenly and startled some of the other people around me. "Excuse me for a few minutes won't you?" I smiled evilly and moved away from the table. I heard a few people murmur as I walked towards the Slytherin table, towards Draco Malfoy. I stopped behind a couple of girls that were snarling and talking about some person that I'd never even heard of before. "Draco?" I asked and the girls below me squealed and turned around quickly. I just smirked and ignored them. I continued looking at the platinum blond head in front of me that had decided to hide his face in his breakfast of eggs and toast. "Draco." I said a little more loudly. He looked up this time. "What?" Draco snarled. I raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit. "Can I talk to you outside please? Or would you rather talk here?"  
"I think I'd rather talk here."  
"Well I'd like to ask you why you tried to kill Roxas yesterday; AND why you were glaring at me for no particular reason."  
He glared at me and I waited for his answer. "I don't need to answer any of those questions." He snapped. I sighed and rolled my eyes before walking down the closest end of the table, which happened to be right near the teachers table and I caught professor McGonagall's gaze as she looked at me worriedly. I smiled and mouthed 'don't worry' to her, even thought I'm pretty sure that there was an evil glint in my eyes. I walked around the other side of the table and up to Malfoy, who was now standing with his wand erect and pointed at my chest. "Don't you dare come any closer!" he yelled as I continued to advance on him. I raised an eyebrow before continuing to walk down the aisle between the two tables, stopping about 3 meters from him. I smirked; there was no way he would dare to use a dangerous spell here, he'd get in too much trouble. "Still want to go outside to talk?" I asked again. He gaped at me and shook his head. "Well too bad." I smirked and began to advance on him again. "EXPELIARMUS!!!" he shouted and the spell leapt at me. I wasn't expecting this and had to dive out of the way to avoid being hit. There were a few screams as it hit the wall near the teachers table. I got up again and dusted my hands off casually. I felt him looking at me curiously as I seemed to be no different to before I fell, even though I was actually seething mad. "Ok, that's it." I growled before glaring at him; my eyes flashing angrily and the liquids from around the room splashing over the tops of cups, shaking violently like an earthquake. "DEMYX!!!" I heard Professor McGonagall yell. "Control yourself!!!" there was a short bang as water began flooding the great hall from through the doors. "Nowhere to run Malfoy." I sang cheerily as my water became figures and surrounded him. they spun around him and I heard the other houses laughing, murmuring and even a few cheering as the water around him soaked him from head to toe, while all the time herding him towards the door. I followed him as the water that was on the floor became figures and followed me out the door, taking the place of other water figures as they were destroyed by Malfoy. As I walked out the door I caught professor McGonagall and other teachers running down the aisle towards the door. I erected a barrier around the door to stop them from coming out while I dealt with Malfoy. There was a banging as they reached it and it wouldn't open. I sighed and shook my head before returning my attention to Draco. He was soaking wet and shivering. I smiled at him and clicked my fingers. The figures that were around him flounced back to my side. I looked at him this time. He was barely standing and spluttering as water kept dripping around him. "Now, what shall I do with you?" I asked myself and he whimpered. "My, my, this isn't like you at all." I mocked. "Usually you're the big brave strong type that uses others for their own dirty work." 'Kinda like Xemnas and Ansem the wise…' I thought. He whimpered again and I glared at him. "Now, jokes aside. What did you do to Roxas?!" he whimpered again and spilt the whole story of what Roxas did to him. We both jumped as a loud crash was heard and the doors began opening. I swore and spun around. There were the teachers and a few students in the background, staring at us. "Yes? Can I do something for you?" I asked sweetly and grinned at them. "Help professors! He's going to kill me!" Draco yelled in the background. I raised an eyebrow and look at him over my shoulder. "You were right. I was ready to kill you" He looked at me shocked and I heard the teachers gasp as I paused. "Yesterday after lunch. Right now, I just want to punish you for harming Roxas. You're too pathetic for me to kill." I heard them sigh in relief as they looked on. I noticed that most of the students had run out of the great hall as soon as the doors had been unblocked. "What's going on here?" I heard a deep male voice say. There was quite a crowd now as everyone turned towards the stairs. Professor Dumbledore was hurrying down the steps with a man known a Filch behind him. "Demyx, what happened?" I smiled at him and tilted my head to the side a bit. "I know what's going on sir; but I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you from interfering." I grinned and called my Sitar from the darkness as the water around me whirled up and into a ball above my head. He pulled out his wand as my sitar appeared out of nowhere and the student's yelled in surprise as I played a tune and the spells that Dumbledore threw at them either bounced off or disappeared. I struck another tune as I turned towards the crumpled heap in the corner. I was barely aware of the spells that were reflecting and the screaming that appeared as I advanced towards him. "I won't kill you-" I hissed "but I will if you even attempt to harm Roxas again." He nodded quickly and I played a tune on my sitar that created a very large ball of water that hovered above his head. I struck down on the strings hard and it soaked him from head to toe. Standing up now that I was satisfied, I walked towards the barrier and banished my sitar, which in return banished the water figures and spells bounced all over the place. Several students screamed and had to duck to avoid being hit as they ran for the stairs. I smiled at the teachers and began to walk towards the stairs. "Demyx! Hold on!" I heard Fred and George yell. I turned to look at them as they raced towards me. "Dude, that was awesome!" Fred yelled as they caught up. I smiled and began to walk up the stairs again, both of them followed suit. As we reached the common room, I walked over to the fire that wasn't lit and collapsed in a couch in front of it. "You ok dude?" George asked me as he sat down beside me. How did I know the difference between the two? George had a freckle just beside his nose while Fred didn't. "Yeah, just annoyed and worried." I sighed and closed my eyes for a few minutes.

"Demyx; can we talk to you for a few minutes please?" I sat up quickly and looked at the two teachers behind me; professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. I looked around as they sat down on the couches near the fire as well. 'I must have fallen asleep… There's no one here…' I thought and turned my attention to the teachers again. "Yes? What can I help you with?" I asked sweetly. "Demyx, we'd like to talk to you about what happened this morning."  
"I could have killed him if I wanted too." I pointed out. "But I didn't feel like it."  
"We know that…" Professor McGonagall began "but it is against regulations to harm another student." I sighed and thought 'just like home' "but in your case we have made a special arrangement because we thought that you would automatically know that that would be the rules. Gryffindor house will loose 20 points and you won't get a detention." I nodded and sighed in relief. "That's not too bad then…" I muttered to myself. "I didn't actually harm him because he wasn't worth it. I actually didn't know what would be the punishment for drawing blood."  
"Why, what happens where you come from?" Dumbledore asked. "Normally the head of what you would call our 'family' would either make me go and collect more hearts for his stupid experiment or I would be handed over to Vexen so he could experiment on me." I made a face and winced as I was reminded of the large needles of orange and green liquids that were injected into me. Him saying 'this won't hurt a bit Demyx' just before I screamed with pain. I didn't notice Dumbledore frown. "Well, class is half over. Its defence against the dark arts and I don't think you need that. Why don't you go visit Roxas for a while and then you can go to beasts and creatures with Hagrid next lesson." I nodded and cheered up at this. "Thanks sir" I yelled and nodded goodbye before running up the stairs to get my stuff for the next lesson.

10 minutes later I was sitting beside Roxas in the hospital wing. I was sitting near his head and was playing with his hair like I normally do to him when he's had a bit of a shock or was just stressing out. When I came in I noticed that he wasn't as pale as yesterday and he wasn't in any pain either. "Roxas, I hope you wake up soon." I said to him quietly. The nurse was moving about behind me as she pulled a bottle and a glass down from a cupboard and came towards the bed. She knelt down on the other side of him and put the glass on a table beside him. "Demyx, would you give me a hand please?" I nodded and sat behind Roxas as she lifted him up to drink the medicine she gave him. "What is it?"  
"An elixir; it'll help heal his wounds but I'm not so sure about his mental state though." I nodded and helped her feed Roxas the elixir in short sips. "Can I try a little bit after?" She looked at me surprised. "Why would you want to try it? It tastes horrible."  
"Can't taste much worse than the elixir's we have back home." I made a face to prove my point. She laughed. "Well alright. You can have the rest of Roxas's. I put too much in there anyway" she gave me the cup and I took the rest of it in my mouth before swallowing it. "Well?" she asked. "I was right. It tastes MUCH better." I laughed before hiccupping. She giggled and took the glass back. "Well I'm glad you liked it. Mustn't be that bad for Roxas either then." I grinned and helped her move Roxas back into a lying down position. "So where are you from then?" I asked her as she walked back to put the elixir back on the shelf and wash up the glass. "I'm from Hogsmead. Grew up there and now I'm helping Madame Pomphrey to look after the children here. I come in once or twice a week to help. Mainly so she can have some time off. It can be rather stressful here. Looking after children all day. Tut tut, the poor thing." She sighed again and looked out the window. "Oh, right. My names Julia. Nice to meet you." She smiled and held out a hand. I grinned and took it. "Name's Demyx. Although you've probably already heard that seeing as I'm the latest talk throughout the school." She laughed again and finished washing up the glass that was there. "I have actually. I heard you can control your magic without a wand." I nodded. "My magic is power over water. Roxas's power is over light."  
"That's defiantly something I've never heard of before. Well I think the bell is about to go. You'd better leave for your next lesson." I nodded and thanked her before walking back over to the bed Roxas was laying on to get my stuff. "Bye Roxas, wake up soon. Axel will kill me if you don't." I leant down to run my fingers through his hair. "I also don't want you to die. You have friends here…and I thought you wanted to meet your somebody as well…and kiss Axel." I smirked at the slight frown that crossed his face. "Cya Blondie." I said before turning away with my books and walking out the door.

**Ok, so Roxas STILL hasn't woken up and Demyx gets revenge on Roxas's part. XP**

**It was fun, that's all I can say. Draco annoys me anyway. DX**

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

(Demyx)  
Sighing and looking out the window, I blinked at the blue above me. Boy was THIS boring. I was in Defence against the dark arts and boy was I bored; we were doing theory. Fred and George were beside me, drawing on a piece of paper and passing notes when the teacher wasn't listening. I sighed again and dropped my head onto my book, wishing that something exciting would happen. I waited a few more minutes before my thoughts drifted off to Axel and Zexy. What happened to them? Would they be able to find us again? What was going to happen to us? There was a knock at the door and I blinked, being pulled out of my thoughts as the steady rambling of professor Lupin disappeared. Professor McGonagall was beside Lupin and was talking hastily. I watched with curiosity as there was an air of panic around them both now. Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin turned to the class again, who was now aroused with curiosity. "Demyx, come with me immediately please." I blinked and nodded before standing up and gathered my stuff. We left he classroom and walked down the corridors hurriedly until we reached the stairs. Climbing up them until we reached the very top floor, we walked down a corridor quickly until we came to a door. She stopped and turned to look at me. "I warn you, this may be a bit of a shock." I blinked at her "What do you mean?"  
"Roxas was severely hurt during a class and is now unconscious. He may not wake up for a while."  
"What?!" I yelled and barged past her into the room beyond. I looked around the room that I was standing in. It was almost completely white, except for the shelves and parts of the ceiling. Looking around anxiously I found Harry and Ron sitting next to a bed that had an unmoving body under the white sheets. I walked over to them and stood silently behind the two boys, staring in worry at the pale blonde haired boy in front of them. "Roxas..." I whispered and sat down hard in a chair on the other side of the bed. "Demyx" Harry said in surprise as he looked up when he heard the sound. "What happened?" I asked the two boys, still staring at the blond in front of me. "We had beasts and Creatures class and something went wrong with the creature." Ron began "Someone set it loose and it hunted Roxas down." Harry finished. I gritted my teeth and glared at the books and quills in front of me. "Who did it?" I asked them, my voice firm. I was ready to kill him, well maybe not kill them, but deal them a good lot of damage. "We, think it was Draco Malfoy…" Harry stated hesitatingly. "Then he's going to get seriously hurt…" I growled before gripping my books harder than before, a firm look set in the features of my face. I glanced at the two boys in front of me, both looking a little scared, and Professor McGonagall behind them with another lady in white. "Demyx" Professor McGonagall began "you had better not do anything rash because of this." I sighed and sat back; letting the books I was clinging to fall to the floor with a crash. "Axel's gonna kill me…" I groaned, letting my head hang back over the chair. "Uh…why would he kill you?" Ron asked. "I was supposed to protect him at all costs!" I yelled and smashed my fist on the bed before collapsing on it. Sighing again I sat up and blinked at the four people on the other side of the bed. "What?" I asked innocently.  
"Nothing…" Ron said. "Your moods are a bit creepy…that's all…"

I walked down the moving stairs, away from the bed that Roxas was lying on in the hospital wing. Harry and Ron had left a few hours before to eat dinner and Hermione, George and Fred had all dropped in to visit. Professor McGonagall had come by about half an hour ago and persuaded me to go to bed, after about 20 minutes. Walking into the common room, I didn't expect to see anyone there but a few of 7th graders were sitting by the fire talking quietly. They looked at me in surprise as I walked past them and up to the dormitories. "Demyx?" One of the girls asked as I was halfway up the stairs. I looked down at them and noticed that it was Angelina that had spoken. I was talking to her at lunch yesterday. "I heard what happened… I'm sorry."  
"it's ok…" I mumbled before turning for the door again. "I'm going to bed; night."  
"Night…" the other girls said before I shut the door and walked across to the bed I was in, normally next to Roxas. Sighing and collapsing on the bed, still fully dressed, I was asleep in 2 minutes.

"Demyx! Demyx!" I heard someone yell before my entire inner world had an earthquake. "Demyx wake up!" the same voice said again. "Roxas go away…I don't have any missions today." I mumbled before falling into the water that was in my mind again. "Roxas? I'm not Roxas. It's George!"  
"And Fred." Another voice said above me. "You're going to be LATE!" They said union. I groaned and opened my eyes under the water, everything falling apart the moment I did that and my eyes focused on the real world. "Come on! Breakfast is nearly all gone." Fred said unhappily. I groaned and just restrained myself from soaking him in water. I sat up and splashed my own face with water. We walked out of the dormitory and out of the common room, me mumbling that I wasn't hungry and that I needed to go visit Roxas. "So, what were you mumbling about missions earlier?" George asked as we walked down the stairs and I'd finally stopped mumbling to myself. I started at this and stared at him. "Oh, um…I sometimes go on missions for my family…" I began awkwardly. "It's kinda annoying 'cause I always have to go to the underworld and I HATE it there. It's so dark and gloomy, and there's not much water that I can control either."  
"Uh…" Fred said. "Where is this...underworld of yours?"  
"Oh, on a completely different planet." I said cheerily and waltzed into the great hall, leaving the twins standing stock still just outside the doors staring at each other. They hurried to catch up with me as I sat down at the long table and began eating. "Yum…" I mumbled as I took another bite of the chicken leg I was eating. We talked for about 10 minutes before I began to feel a little cautious. I straightened up a little bit and turned to look behind me. As soon as I did that the strange feeling I had of being watched disappeared. I frowned and turned back again. 'what in the world…' I thought and went back to eating, except this time frowning. Fred and George who were sitting on the other side of the table looked at me curiously as I turned around again to look behind me. "What's wrong mate?" Fred asked. "I dunno…I just feel like I'm being watched…no, glared at."  
"huh? How can you tell?" George asked me as I frowned again. "There it is again…" I mumbled. "Oh, it's more of an intuition than a feeling. See if anyone's looking at me directly, a bit to the left."  
"Oh, um…Malfoy's glaring at you." Fred said and I glared at the table. "Draco Malfoy?"  
"Uh huh…the very same." I stood up suddenly and startled some of the other people around me. "Excuse me for a few minutes won't you?" I smiled evilly and moved away from the table. I heard a few people murmur as I walked towards the Slytherin table, towards Draco Malfoy. I stopped behind a couple of girls that were snarling and talking about some person that I'd never even heard of before. "Draco?" I asked and the girls below me squealed and turned around quickly. I just smirked and ignored them. I continued looking at the platinum blond head in front of me that had decided to hide his face in his breakfast of eggs and toast. "Draco." I said a little more loudly. He looked up this time. "What?" Draco snarled. I raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit. "Can I talk to you outside please? Or would you rather talk here?"  
"I think I'd rather talk here."  
"Well I'd like to ask you why you tried to kill Roxas yesterday; AND why you were glaring at me for no particular reason."  
He glared at me and I waited for his answer. "I don't need to answer any of those questions." He snapped. I sighed and rolled my eyes before walking down the closest end of the table, which happened to be right near the teachers table and I caught professor McGonagall's gaze as she looked at me worriedly. I smiled and mouthed 'don't worry' to her, even thought I'm pretty sure that there was an evil glint in my eyes. I walked around the other side of the table and up to Malfoy, who was now standing with his wand erect and pointed at my chest. "Don't you dare come any closer!" he yelled as I continued to advance on him. I raised an eyebrow before continuing to walk down the aisle between the two tables, stopping about 3 meters from him. I smirked; there was no way he would dare to use a dangerous spell here, he'd get in too much trouble. "Still want to go outside to talk?" I asked again. He gaped at me and shook his head. "Well too bad." I smirked and began to advance on him again. "EXPELIARMUS!!!" he shouted and the spell leapt at me. I wasn't expecting this and had to dive out of the way to avoid being hit. There were a few screams as it hit the wall near the teachers table. I got up again and dusted my hands off casually. I felt him looking at me curiously as I seemed to be no different to before I fell, even though I was actually seething mad. "Ok, that's it." I growled before glaring at him; my eyes flashing angrily and the liquids from around the room splashing over the tops of cups, shaking violently like an earthquake. "DEMYX!!!" I heard Professor McGonagall yell. "Control yourself!!!" there was a short bang as water began flooding the great hall from through the doors. "Nowhere to run Malfoy." I sang cheerily as my water became figures and surrounded him. they spun around him and I heard the other houses laughing, murmuring and even a few cheering as the water around him soaked him from head to toe, while all the time herding him towards the door. I followed him as the water that was on the floor became figures and followed me out the door, taking the place of other water figures as they were destroyed by Malfoy. As I walked out the door I caught professor McGonagall and other teachers running down the aisle towards the door. I erected a barrier around the door to stop them from coming out while I dealt with Malfoy. There was a banging as they reached it and it wouldn't open. I sighed and shook my head before returning my attention to Draco. He was soaking wet and shivering. I smiled at him and clicked my fingers. The figures that were around him flounced back to my side. I looked at him this time. He was barely standing and spluttering as water kept dripping around him. "Now, what shall I do with you?" I asked myself and he whimpered. "My, my, this isn't like you at all." I mocked. "Usually you're the big brave strong type that uses others for their own dirty work." 'Kinda like Xemnas and Ansem the wise…' I thought. He whimpered again and I glared at him. "Now, jokes aside. What did you do to Roxas?!" he whimpered again and spilt the whole story of what Roxas did to him. We both jumped as a loud crash was heard and the doors began opening. I swore and spun around. There were the teachers and a few students in the background, staring at us. "Yes? Can I do something for you?" I asked sweetly and grinned at them. "Help professors! He's going to kill me!" Draco yelled in the background. I raised an eyebrow and look at him over my shoulder. "You were right. I was ready to kill you" He looked at me shocked and I heard the teachers gasp as I paused. "Yesterday after lunch. Right now, I just want to punish you for harming Roxas. You're too pathetic for me to kill." I heard them sigh in relief as they looked on. I noticed that most of the students had run out of the great hall as soon as the doors had been unblocked. "What's going on here?" I heard a deep male voice say. There was quite a crowd now as everyone turned towards the stairs. Professor Dumbledore was hurrying down the steps with a man known a Filch behind him. "Demyx, what happened?" I smiled at him and tilted my head to the side a bit. "I know what's going on sir; but I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you from interfering." I grinned and called my Sitar from the darkness as the water around me whirled up and into a ball above my head. He pulled out his wand as my sitar appeared out of nowhere and the student's yelled in surprise as I played a tune and the spells that Dumbledore threw at them either bounced off or disappeared. I struck another tune as I turned towards the crumpled heap in the corner. I was barely aware of the spells that were reflecting and the screaming that appeared as I advanced towards him. "I won't kill you-" I hissed "but I will if you even attempt to harm Roxas again." He nodded quickly and I played a tune on my sitar that created a very large ball of water that hovered above his head. I struck down on the strings hard and it soaked him from head to toe. Standing up now that I was satisfied, I walked towards the barrier and banished my sitar, which in return banished the water figures and spells bounced all over the place. Several students screamed and had to duck to avoid being hit as they ran for the stairs. I smiled at the teachers and began to walk towards the stairs. "Demyx! Hold on!" I heard Fred and George yell. I turned to look at them as they raced towards me. "Dude, that was awesome!" Fred yelled as they caught up. I smiled and began to walk up the stairs again, both of them followed suit. As we reached the common room, I walked over to the fire that wasn't lit and collapsed in a couch in front of it. "You ok dude?" George asked me as he sat down beside me. How did I know the difference between the two? George had a freckle just beside his nose while Fred didn't. "Yeah, just annoyed and worried." I sighed and closed my eyes for a few minutes.

"Demyx; can we talk to you for a few minutes please?" I sat up quickly and looked at the two teachers behind me; professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. I looked around as they sat down on the couches near the fire as well. 'I must have fallen asleep… There's no one here…' I thought and turned my attention to the teachers again. "Yes? What can I help you with?" I asked sweetly. "Demyx, we'd like to talk to you about what happened this morning."  
"I could have killed him if I wanted too." I pointed out. "But I didn't feel like it."  
"We know that…" Professor McGonagall began "but it is against regulations to harm another student." I sighed and thought 'just like home' "but in your case we have made a special arrangement because we thought that you would automatically know that that would be the rules. Gryffindor house will loose 20 points and you won't get a detention." I nodded and sighed in relief. "That's not too bad then…" I muttered to myself. "I didn't actually harm him because he wasn't worth it. I actually didn't know what would be the punishment for drawing blood."  
"Why, what happens where you come from?" Dumbledore asked. "Normally the head of what you would call our 'family' would either make me go and collect more hearts for his stupid experiment or I would be handed over to Vexen so he could experiment on me." I made a face and winced as I was reminded of the large needles of orange and green liquids that were injected into me. Him saying 'this won't hurt a bit Demyx' just before I screamed with pain. I didn't notice Dumbledore frown. "Well, class is half over. Its defence against the dark arts and I don't think you need that. Why don't you go visit Roxas for a while and then you can go to beasts and creatures with Hagrid next lesson." I nodded and cheered up at this. "Thanks sir" I yelled and nodded goodbye before running up the stairs to get my stuff for the next lesson.

10 minutes later I was sitting beside Roxas in the hospital wing. I was sitting near his head and was playing with his hair like I normally do to him when he's had a bit of a shock or was just stressing out. When I came in I noticed that he wasn't as pale as yesterday and he wasn't in any pain either. "Roxas, I hope you wake up soon." I said to him quietly. The nurse was moving about behind me as she pulled a bottle and a glass down from a cupboard and came towards the bed. She knelt down on the other side of him and put the glass on a table beside him. "Demyx, would you give me a hand please?" I nodded and sat behind Roxas as she lifted him up to drink the medicine she gave him. "What is it?"  
"An elixir; it'll help heal his wounds but I'm not so sure about his mental state though." I nodded and helped her feed Roxas the elixir in short sips. "Can I try a little bit after?" She looked at me surprised. "Why would you want to try it? It tastes horrible."  
"Can't taste much worse than the elixir's we have back home." I made a face to prove my point. She laughed. "Well alright. You can have the rest of Roxas's. I put too much in there anyway" she gave me the cup and I took the rest of it in my mouth before swallowing it. "Well?" she asked. "I was right. It tastes MUCH better." I laughed before hiccupping. She giggled and took the glass back. "Well I'm glad you liked it. Mustn't be that bad for Roxas either then." I grinned and helped her move Roxas back into a lying down position. "So where are you from then?" I asked her as she walked back to put the elixir back on the shelf and wash up the glass. "I'm from Hogsmead. Grew up there and now I'm helping Madame Pomphrey to look after the children here. I come in once or twice a week to help. Mainly so she can have some time off. It can be rather stressful here. Looking after children all day. Tut tut, the poor thing." She sighed again and looked out the window. "Oh, right. My names Julia. Nice to meet you." She smiled and held out a hand. I grinned and took it. "Name's Demyx. Although you've probably already heard that seeing as I'm the latest talk throughout the school." She laughed again and finished washing up the glass that was there. "I have actually. I heard you can control your magic without a wand." I nodded. "My magic is power over water. Roxas's power is over light."  
"That's defiantly something I've never heard of before. Well I think the bell is about to go. You'd better leave for your next lesson." I nodded and thanked her before walking back over to the bed Roxas was laying on to get my stuff. "Bye Roxas, wake up soon. Axel will kill me if you don't." I leant down to run my fingers through his hair. "I also don't want you to die. You have friends here…and I thought you wanted to meet your somebody as well…and kiss Axel." I smirked at the slight frown that crossed his face. "Cya Blondie." I said before turning away with my books and walking out the door.

**Ok, so Roxas STILL hasn't woken up and Demyx gets revenge on Roxas's part. XP**

**It was fun, that's all I can say. Draco annoys me anyway. DX**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

"HAGRID!!!" I called and raced through the trees towards the clearing that was where the lesson was being held. He turned and grinned when he saw me. "'Allow Demyx. 'ows Roxas doin? I 'aven't been up to see 'im yet. I took 'im up. Barely alive 'e was."  
"He's ok Hagrid. Still unconscious but he'll be ok. I was talking to him just now and he frowned at me when I mentioned something that he didn't like." I giggled at the memory. "Well that's good then."  
"HEY LOOK!!! IT'S UP!!!" I looked around quickly when heard Fred and George laugh and come running over. I grinned and glomped them both, before all three of us fell on the ground, laughing. We got up when others started arriving and looking at me wearily. I grinned at them and held out my hands. "Hey? How come you're scared of me? It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything." One of them girls stared at me before speaking. "How do we know that? You were going to kill Draco Malfoy today." I frowned at that. "Kill him? Hell no! Horribly maim him but defiantly not kill him. The little runt deserved it." I muttered the last sentence to Fred and George. They laughed. Everyone seemed to relax a bit after that but I noticed a few people still looked a bit wary.

The class was over before we knew it and it was a theory lesson for the next one. Even if it was fun, I still liked the look of the creature we were going to meet next lesson. As we waltzed up to the castle for lunch I happily told Fred and George about my visit to the hospital wing. They grinned at Roxas's response and we walked into the great hall for lunch. I frowned as we sat down to eat. At the end of the table was a house elf was trying to mop up a puddle of water and it avoided the mop as it was moved in frustration. Everyone laughed at the sight as she got more and more frustrated. I got up and walked up to the house elf. She quickly dropped to her knees and began to cry and shiver in terror. "Rolla is sorry sir!" she squeaked quickly as I knelt down beside her and beckoned to the puddle of water to come out. "Its ok" I laughed and pulled her hands away from her face. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you clean this puddle up." I was guessing it was one of my figures that had just melted of its own accord. My water didn't normally do that unless it died down by itself. She looked up and I smiled at her. "Watch, this is no ordinary puddle." I said before she shrieked in terror as a face appeared out of the middle of the puddle and squirted water at her. "I-i-its alive!" she yelled as a full figure rose out of the water and moved danced around the room. "And it won't hurt you unless I want it to. Look, it's cleaning up the rest of the water in the room for you" True enough, it was dancing around to each of the puddles of water that were left and was drawing them in. I smiled at her as she peaked out from behind me, still trembling. I saw her mouth wow and move out a bit further, clutching at my robes. I saw Professor Dumbledore walk in out of the corner of my eye and turned to smile at him. He frowned at me but saw the house elf and smiled instead. After it finished, it came back to me and she hid behind me again. "What do you want to do with it?" I asked her. She stuck her head back out again and pointed at the bucket. I gestured for the now very fat figure to disintegrate into the bucket beside the table and mop. It did, without spilling a drop. I smiled at her and she popped out beside me to peak into the bucket and poke at it. It didn't move. "is that better?" I asked. She nodded and gave me a hug. "Thankyou sir! If you ever need anything, come down to the kitchen's and ask for Rolla. I'll get you what you need." I smiled at her and stood up before walking back towards the twins. When I looked back the bucket, mop and Rolla was gone. "Wow that was cool." Fred said. I grinned at them before beginning to eat lunch.

We walked out of the great hall just as Ron came running down the stairs. "Demyx! Demyx!!" I looked at him curiously as he skidded to a stop in front of us, breathing hard. "Ron? What is it?"  
"It's Roxas!"  
"What's wrong!?" I asked, panic in my voice.  
"He's just woken up! Harry and I were visiting him before and as we were leaving for lunch he woke up!" I started at this and began to rush towards the stairs before stopping. "You don't mind…do you?" I turned to look at Fred and George who had just finished talking to Ron about something. "Hang on, we'll come with you." Fred said and we took off up the stairs together while Ron took off for the great hall. I reached the hospital wing first and sprinted in before stopping to look at Roxas, who was sitting up eating soup and drinking pumpkin juice while talking to Harry and Hermione. "Demyx!" he yelled before putting the tray aside so I could hug him. "How ya feeling?" I asked him cheerily. "Much better. Wound's still aren't fully healed but I'm feeling much better" I grinned at him before turning to face Julia as she walked out with some bandages and the elixir again. "Oh, hello again Demyx."  
"Hey! How long until he's up?" I asked and nodded towards Roxas who was sitting up against some pillows. "Another day or two at most and he'll be fine" I grinned at him and just smothered a laugh when I heard one of the twins behind me sigh like he was love struck. Roxas made a face as he was made to drink the elixir while she changed his wounds. I laughed. "it actually tastes much better than the stuff at home." He made a face at that and drunk it all in one gulp before smacking his lips. "It really doesn't taste that bad." He said surprised and moved so Julia could wrap the wound on his chest. I grinned and gave him a hug when she'd finished. "You two had better go have some lunch before it's all gone." Julia said and winked at Harry and Hermione before they left. I grinned as Fred and George took their place. "Oh yeah! Don't know if you heard about it but I got Malfoy back for you." Roxas groaned and covered his face in his hands. "I hope you didn't hurt him too badly."  
"Nah" George said "He just scared the living daylights out of him." I smothered a laugh at that and got up as professor McGonagall ran into the room with Professor Dumbledore striding along behind her. "Roxas" she gasped before staring in disbelief at his hair. I frowned at where she was looking and laughed. No wonder she was staring. His hair was glowing blonde and the tips looked brown. "I wouldn't worry. It's a twin thing." I laughed and he glared at me before putting the light out. Professor Dumbledore smiled and sat down on the bed. "I think you'll be ok then. Have you had some lunch?" Roxas nodded. "I'm sort of glad I missed out on today."  
"oh? Why's that?"  
"I have double potions." I smothered a laugh as he made a face and both of the teachers smiled. "I don't blame you. Double potions with Snape are enough to make ME sick." Fred said. I stifled a laugh as McGonagall sent him a glare. "You'll watch your tongue Mr Weasley" she snapped and Fred snapped to attention and said in a deep voice before saluting "Yes ma'am" Everyone started laughing, including Dumbledore. We continued talking and joking for the next 10 minutes before the teachers ushered us out of the classroom and off to the next class, which was charms. As we walked into the classroom a little late, professor Flitwick grinned at us and motioned for us to take a seat. I smiled happily before settling in for the double lesson.

**So, slow chapter, gotta keep reading to find out what happens. XP**


	8. Chapter 8

At dinner I was talking happily to Fred and George. "I love that charm!" Fred exclaimed. "It's not ALL useless." Fred frowned and I giggled. "Well you bloody well know a charm that is useless and it takes ages to master." George exclaimed as he munched on a bread roll. "Oh, and what charm would that be my dear brother?" Fred mocked before taking a pumpkin pasty. "Why that would be the Fidillus charm." I laughed at the name and nearly inhaled some cheese. "Hey, careful mate. Wouldn't want you dying on us anytime soon." George laughed as he thumped me on the back. I grinned and took some deep breathes before shrieking again and falling off the chair. I stared at the air above me as silence came over the hall and they all stared at the words that were written above in flames. I barely even noticed that several of the teachers stood up as I read the message.

_Demyx!  
Sorry for the scare mate.  
Just lettin' ya know what's going on.  
I'm in a bit of a pickle.  
I can't find you!  
Where the hell did you get to?!  
Send me a message as soon as you can and I'll come get you.  
p.s the castle is still a mess and that blasted free shooter of yours says 'hi, come back soon...' (Didn't add in the last word on purpose.)  
Talk to ya soon and please hurry. I want ta find ya guys. It's boring without you. _

I stood up and stared at the message as it disappeared before grinning and running out of the great hall. "Demyx! WAIT!!" Fred yelled and they chased after me. I ran out the front doors and down towards the lake that I'd sensed earlier. "Demyx!!" George yelled as I took off faster than I'd run here. I didn't want them following me. A barrier erected in front of me suddenly but I ran through it before it managed to harden and ran straight for the lake. I shivered as I reached it and sank down onto the stones before trying to portal away. Still no good. I looked up as George and Fred flew over me and the seven teachers that had stood up came hurrying into the clearing. "Demyx! What on earth?!" Fred yelled as I knelt by the water with my eyes shut. "Leave me alone for a few minutes please." I said quietly. "Demyx, you're not allowed down here. It's not allowed." Professor Sprout said. "I needed water." I said before looking down into it. I lifted a finger and wrote a response into the water

_Axel?  
Bloody hell!  
Why'd ya have to scare me like that?!  
Couldn't ya have sent a dusk instead? _

Um…Roxas and I are a Hogwarts. 

I stopped at this and waited for a reply while everyone was silent. Suddenly flames began appearing in front of me again..

_Sorry Demyx.  
Couldn't be helped and I could hardly send a dusk if I didn't know where you were, could I? _

p.s Where's Hogwarts? 

I sighed and hit my palm to my head before replying. Why didn't I even think of that?

_Sorry, guess you couldn't.  
Um...you know the forbidden forest?  
Appear there and I'll come get you after dark (If I'm allowed out)  
Roxas and I are is school and I'm being watched by seven teachers and two friends right at this very moment._

I sighed and waited for a response again as the nine people watching and waiting for the letters stood quietly by.

_School?!  
Boy does that suck.  
What's it teach?_

I turned around to face the teachers before I responded "You don't need to stay and you didn't need to come. I just needed a large amount of water so I could reply to this. Sorry." I turned around before they could answer. I heard 6 of them leaving as they turned and left. I sensed that Fred and George settled down by the water bank on either side of me to watch.

_Magic  
How's Xigbar?…and thanks for not putting that last word in… _

It's ok.  
Xigbar's fretting like normal and…he wants me to find you within the next week or else I'm shot…Oo; 

I sighed. When it came to Xigbar he was so over protective.

_Tell him I said I'm fine. _

Ok, how's Roxas? 

I gulped. This was the question I was dreading.

_Um…don't hate me but he got attacked during class by some creature accidentally and was unconscious for 1 and a ½ to 2 days. He's ok now thought!  
Just…not up yet… _

WHAT?!  
What happened?!  
I thought I told you to protect him at all costs!!! 

I burst at this point.

_HOW CAN I POSSIBLY PROTECT HIM WHEN WE'RE IN DIFFERENT CLASSES!!!  
IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT I'M OLDER THAN HIM AND WE'RE IN DIFFERENT GRADES ALL TOGETHER!!! _

…sighs fine…sorry Demyx.  
I'm a little overprotective of Roxas and you know that.  
Um…I'd better go.  
Xemnas is coming and I'm supposed to be in bed…;  
Talk to ya tomorrow  
Oh, sorry if I interrupted anything.

Yeah…dinner.  
Night. hugs 

I sighed and sat up straight before looking at the two identical boys behind me. "Shall we go back?"  
They nodded and we got up before heading back. "What the hell was all that about?"  
"It's our communication system. It's what helps us to communicate when we're either in trouble or we don't know where someone is. As long as you have your element around you can communicate with someone else."  
We walked into the great hall and I sat down at the table again, people on either side giving me strange looks.

"Time for bed?" I asked 10 minutes later. I was sick of people looking at us strangely.  
"yeah…" they agreed and we left the great hall.

**OK, yes I HAVE noticed the chapters were getting shorter so I decided to try and expand them. 3**

**The comunication system was fun to explain and I enjoyed freaking Demyx out at dinner. . I still feel bad about it though. hugs Demyx But no matter! On to the next chapter! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

(Roxas)  
I sighed and shifted slightly before closing my eyes again. I'm guessing it was about 10:00 because there was no noise in the stairwell and I'd had dinner about 30 minutes ago. With my eyes closed, I tried to picture Draco with the most horrible complexion of light green coloured polka dots all over his face and bright pink hair and his clothes saying 'I'm a stupid idiot!' on the front in white light as the shirt was black. I giggled helplessly at the thought and tried to block out the image. After about 10 minutes I gave up and settled for playing with the coloured lights as I made them spin around my head and under the bed. I smiled and just stared straight up as I zoned out and eventually went to sleep. 'That always does the trick' I thought.

'THUMP!' I awoke with a start as something went crash at the other end of the hospital wing. Sitting up quietly, I stared at the other end of the room as some figures moved about, making things go crash. I quietly got out of bed and slipped down the other side of the room, only to hear some creative swearing as there was a body trapped in a curtain that was struggling to get free.  
"God Damn this &#! Stupid piece of shit you $" I blinked and made a light appear just beside the person as they struggled. They stopped immediately and went still. "Um…excuse me?" I asked as I inched a little closer. My wounds were almost healed and I could fight ok in the form I was in but I'd need to get up early to train for a while. Maybe I could do that while they did defence against the dark arts? I'd have to talk to Dumbledore about that. "Who's there?" a voice said, bringing me back to reality. "Who are you? I'm not the one sneaking about." I said quietly before moving towards them carefully. "It's Demyx. I've come to see Roxas about something. Please don't hurt me!" he squeaked. I rolled my eyes and walked forwards to help him out. I got him free but stood back wearily as he looked at me and grinned. Something didn't seem right. "Where did you learn those swear words? I didn't even know you had them in that vocabulary of yours."  
"I…learnt them from the twins." He said uncomfortably and shuffled a bit. I frowned, something really didn't seem right.  
"So…what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.  
"Hmm…oh! Axel contacted me through dinner. I thought you'd like to know." I groaned. "Couldn't that wait until tomorrow at BREAKFAST? I'll be in classes tomorrow as well. You could have told me then."  
"Well; I couldn't wait to see you." I frowned and made a light appear right next to his face where there weren't any shadows. Something really wasn't right here. He blinked and looked at me curiously. I looked into his eyes and noticed that his blue eyes were still tonight, unlike when I normally look into them and they're constantly changing to different coloured blues and greens, like the ocean. "Um…Roxas? You ok?" I blinked and was brought out of my thoughts by his voice. "Y-yeah. Um…I'm gonna go back to bed. You should to, ok?" he nodded and looked away from me. "Night Roxas." I walked back to my bed and got in it before listening to the footsteps that were fading away. I heard mild swearing again and then silence. I told myself that everything was alright, when I felt that everything wasn't. 'I should be safe here' I thought before closing my eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

I blinked and opened my eyes as the sun came up. I always rose with the light. It was kinda annoying, especially if I wanted to sleep in. I groaned before sitting up and opening my eyes where there wasn't light. Getting up, I put my robes on and stripped the sheets for Julia. Writing a note, I left the hospital wing before heading down to the Gryffindor common room and sitting by the fire that was still smouldering from the night before. I waited and blanked out for about 10 minutes, trying to think about nothing. Unfortunately my thoughts didn't want to obey and decided to slowly seep into last night. 'I'll talk to Demyx about it' I thought before deciding to get up and walk into the dormitory where I was sleeping and get some things for a shower. I looked at Demyx from my side of the bed and noticed he was hugging a blue jumper that he'd had under his coat when we first came here. 'I'll wake him up later' I thought before leaving the room with a smile. I walked down to the common room and stood there before looking at a clock on the wall. It was 5:00; 'no one will be up yet. I could start training for an hour.' I nodded to myself and walked out of the common room and down to the foyer in castle, near the great hall and front doors. I sighed and frowned when I couldn't leave the grounds. The doors wouldn't open. "Here will have to do." I sighed and dumped my clothes near the door and called my keyblades. 'I wonder…I'll make sure they don't do any harm if I can call them.' I put a barrier up just in case and closed my eyes. "Heartless! Come to me in small numbers!" I called and opened my eyes again, only to see the plain black ones appearing in the barrier, a couple trying to escape. I grinned and leapt towards them as they tried to attack me and destroyed them. Once they were gone I stopped and looked at the time again. '5:10; I'll have to keep an eye on the time. I'll want to be out of here at 6:30 latest. That gives me an hour and a half to train.'

1 hour 20 minutes later, I stopped once they'd all gone and looked at the time. 'Good, enough time to go take a shower.' I banished my keyblades and headed at a run for the stairs again. As I reached the third floor, I ran into a couple of Ravenclaw students who came down the stairs as I walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and looked at my shoulder and other minor wounds that I had gained when the heartless had gotten me with. I sighed and washed all the blood and sweat away before getting out to dress, finding the Ravenclaw students I'd walked past standing there, looking like they were waiting for something impatiently. "You're that new blonde kid, Roxas right?" I nodded before putting my robes on and dressing properly. "And you are?" I asked, turning to look at them. "No one special. Just would like to know what you were doing to look like that."  
I blinked. "Training."  
"Training? Who'd want to train?"  
"I do thankyou very much. I'd rather not loose my skill." I blinked again as the three males started snickering. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sit and read for a while." I began walking to the door and was stopped by the tallest one moving in front of it. "Oh, and what you going to read? Magic skills?" they all started snickering again. "No, I'm going to go and see if my friends are up or read a fictional book." I pushed past him and he turned to look at me in shock. "Goodbye." I smiled before walking out the door with my dirty clothes and making a run for the stairs in front of me. They walked out like nothing was wrong when I'd reached the 4th floor and stopped in front of the fat lady. Speaking the password, I stepped inside and into the common room, put my clothes in the basket upstairs so they could be washed and sat on my bed for a while. Harry was waking up and so was Ron, but Demyx was still out of it completely. I smiled at Harry when his eyes opened and he sat up in shock. "Roxas…" he said quietly before bounding out of bed to hug me. I grinned and hugged him back. "How long have you been up for?"  
"Since the sun came up; 5:00"  
"5:00?!" he gasped "you should have woken me up when you came in!"  
"shh! I had stuff to do anyway. I wouldn't worry." I smiled and walked to the door. "Talk to you in the common room." He nodded and quickly began to get dressed as I walked down the stairs. I sat down on the couch as Harry bounded down the stairs, only to leap onto the couch beside me. I grinned at him and opened my mouth to say something before he interrupted. "So you're allowed out today?!"  
I nodded in response. "That's great!"  
"Isn't it?"  
"Yeah! Now we'll have classes again together!" I grinned and my smile quickly disappeared when I thought about what happened last night. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Harry asked me when he saw my smile fade. "I just…did Demyx leave the dormitory last night about 12:00 to 1:00?"  
"Um…I wouldn't know…I was asleep."  
"Oh…ok."  
"Why?"  
"Um…he came to visit me last night and something just didn't feel right. The colour in his eyes didn't move like it normally does. It just stayed still and he spoke like I'd never heard him speak before."  
"Really? How so?"  
"He just…had some really creative swear words I'd never even heard him use before…and he was too jumpy for that time of night. He'd never come visit me that late so he could just tell me something that could wait till morning either."  
Harry frowned and I shifted nervously. "Talk to him when he gets up maybe." I nodded and got up as more people started appearing down the stairs. "I was going to anyway."  
"Who was going to talk to who about what?" one of the twins asked as they pounced on me, making me shriek loudly. The other twin and Harry ended up laughing and I kicked the orange head behind me in the shins. "Good one Fred." George laughed and clapped him on the shoulder before he manoeuvred me towards the couch again. "Sit down and wait until the person you want to talk to wakes up. It's rude this early in the morning." I looked up at the clock. "It's 7:03; I'd better go wake him up anyway. He'll sleep all day if he's allowed to."  
"We know mate. We had to wake him up while you weren't here." Fred said.  
"Bloody hard to do as well." George added on the end. I nodded in agreement and walked up the stairs. Walking over to the bed where Demyx was snoring softly into a jumper, I prodded him in the side, making him squirm violently. "Hey, sleepy head! Wake up!" he mumbled a bit and shut his eyes again as I looked around the room for something hot. There were people up and getting dressed as breakfast was soon to be served. "Hey, Ron. Got anything hot?" I asked and he looked at me surprised. "N-no, why?" I sighed and placed a hand to his forehead. "Don't worry then. Head lets him wake up without sore eyes and a headache." He blinked before Demyx sat up and clutched at his head with his hands. "Hey, sorry but it's time to wake up." I said and gave him a quick hug. "Yeah, yeah. Gimmie a rest will ya. I was halfway through a good dream."  
"About Xigbar?" I asked and laughed when he blushed madly. "Well what about you and Axel?!" he yelled and stood up quickly, headache quickly forgotten. I blushed and turned away from him. "Just hurry up and get changed! I need to talk to you about something." As I stalked away from him, Ron hurried to catch up. "Boy, you two fight like a married couple." I stopped halfway down the stairs and turned to face him. "We are NOT married!" I hissed, my eyes flashing dangerously and my cheeks still burning red. I turned and stalked the rest of the way down the stairs and plonked myself in the single chair near the fire. I looked up after a few minutes and smiled at Hermione. "Sorry, Demyx and I got into a small fight." I sent a glare in Ron's direction, daring him to say anything. "So, Roxas. What did you want to talk to me about?" Demyx asked when he came down the stairs, fully dressed. "Oh yeah. Did you come visit me last night?" Demyx frowned. "No, why? Did I? I don't remember if I did." I frowned. "Something really isn't right." I muttered and looked at Demyx worriedly. "Roxas?" Harry asked. I looked at them with a dazed and confused look. My mind whirring in several different directions at once. "Hey Demyx…?"  
"Hmm?" he looked up from the couch he was lounging in and looked at me curiously. "What?"  
"What do you know about the Turks?"  
"Uh…a lot I guess. Why?"  
"Can they take on the appearance of other people?"  
"Um…I think so. They have pretty advanced technology." I sat bolt upright at that, fear showing in my eyes as I shook badly. "Roxas?"  
"He's here…" I whispered, my voice shaking.  
"Who is? Roxas! Who is?!" Demyx said, getting up and moving over in front of me. I stared at him, straight in the eyes. My voice was barely auditable as I said his name. "Reno..."

**Ya, Roxas has a run in with Reno and he gets kinda creeped out about it. XP **

**Keep reading pplz. **


	10. Chapter 10

"RENO!!!" Demyx yelled and stood upright before gaping at the wall. "How the HELL did he find us here?!"  
"I- I honestly have no idea…" I whispered; my face still pale from the shock of figuring out the culprit from last night. "Um…" a voice from the couch announced. Demyx and I looked at a very confused Ron with red ears. "Sorry to be a bother…but what are you talking about? Who's this 'Reno' person?" Demyx and I looks before looking back at the others. "Um…" I began but Demyx put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll tell them." He said gently before moving back to sit down between the others again. I flashed him a quick smile of thanks before sinking into my own thoughts again.

Reno had come to find me about a week ago. He and his team mates had set the entire castle from the world that never was on fire and destroyed Memory tower. Axel had fought him and I eventually found out that he was Axel's somebody. The attack had gone on unnoticed because most of them were in a meeting, except for me. I sighed and closed my eyes, replaying the scene where Reno had stepped out from around the corner and began speaking to me. _"hey, Blondie! Boy are you cute. What's ya name?"  
"R-Roxas…what are you doing here and who are you?!"  
"Boy are you forward. Almost like Cloud. Love to see what you'd be like" sending me a wink a look of shock crossed my face before I turned tale and ran. I ran towards the meeting room as fast a I could but he eventually caught up with me before beginning to pull the zip to my coat down and assaulting my neck with his teeth. _My hand unconsciously went to the place between my shoulder and neck. It was still a little sore and I rubbed it unconsciously. "Roxas?"  
I blinked and looked upwards. Hermione was standing in front of me looking worried. I looked around the common room and noticed that more people were up and other's had gathered, looking at me worriedly. "I-I'm fine" I stuttered before looking down and standing up. I flashed them all a grin. "Shall we go for breakfast?" I asked and began moving cheerily towards the common room door.

We walked into the great hall and I gulped quietly before looking around for anyone looking at me strangely. I noticed Malfoy glaring ice daggers at Harry, Demyx, Ron, Hermione and I but apart from that I didn't see anyone else. We walked towards the tables and sat down before beginning to eat. I picked at my food while Demyx gobbled it all down. I grinned at the others when they glanced at me worriedly before sighing quietly and beginning pick at my food again. I looked up when I felt an unfamiliar chill come across the room. Glancing at Demyx, he apparently he hadn't noticed anything. Looking around the room, my eyes connected with Dumbledore's. He looked slightly worried as we looked at each other. I sighed and smiled slightly before going back to pick at my breakfast. _Something's wrong…_ I thought and looked around the room again. "Roxas?" I heard Hermione ask. I looked at her, worried eyes meeting eyes. "You ok?" I nodded and shivered again. I felt Demyx tense beside me. "You felt that too…?" I asked quietly. He nodded and I sighed again. _Something really isn't right here._ I stood up to get a better look around the room. There was a slight chill again; this time more chilly. "Question…" I announced. Most of the people able to hear me turned to look at me curiously. I was staring out the window frowning. "Yeah?" Harry asked as I frowned even more. "What season is it? And do you normally get snow?"

"Huh?" Harry asked and a boy called Dean called out from halfway down the table. "Its autumn and we normally get snow in winter. Why?" I didn't answer but stepped over the seat and walked past the teacher's table towards the window. By now most of the school was looking at me curiously. Reaching up to open the window, a gust of snow blew in and blinded me for a moment; people screaming that were closest to the window I'd just opened. I covered my eyes and opened them again when the wind had stopped a few seconds later. Breathing in the chilly air, I stopped and looked at the leaves that were slowly falling through the air and at the floor where the snow had fallen into a shape. _Beware. He's found you it read._ I gasped and stared at the floor in horror before it melted out of shape and made a puddle on the floor. Thoughts raced through my head before things began to take shape. He'd found me. My worst suspicions had become true…he'd FOUND me. I looked in horror at Demyx who got up and quickly jogged over to me. "He's here…" I whispered. Still staring at the floor where the puddle of water was. I felt a familiar pair of eyes on me…a pair that I didn't like. The rest of the school was watching me in silence but this one pair of eyes had me drawn to him. I stared and he smirked; a smirk that was so familiar from before we left. I stared him in the eyes and noticed that there was only humour there. "Hey blonde" he mouthed. My eyes went even wider and I drew in a deep breath of shock. "You…" I breathed quietly. He smirked even wider and made a motion of acknowledgement. I took a couple of steps backwards, away from Demyx's grip before turning and sprinting as fast as I could towards the doors to the great hall. Demyx ran after me and I noticed Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore get up just before the doors closed behind me.

I ran blindly through the castle before I fell and began sobbing. I lay on the ground, curled up into a ball as I shook for about 5 minutes. There was no one to find me. No one to come get me. No one to save me… "Axel…" I sobbed and imagined his face in my mind. I remembered his soft hair and warm comforting hugs as he comforted me when I was scared or upset. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me, or the steps stopping as I cried. "Poor, poor Roxas… Shame you had to run away. Now there really is no one to save you this time." I gasped and my head shot up at the familiar voice behind me. Turning over quickly I stared at the person behind me. Their face was laden with a smirk that made my insides churn. "Hello…Roxas…"

**MWHA!! Cliff hanger! XP**

**Enjoy reading then next chapter pplz. **


	11. Chapter 11

I stared in horror at the figure above me. The long red hair and black coat standing out against the brown brick walls of Hogwarts. "R-Reno!" I gasped and scrambled into an upright standing position. "Hey Blondie; I see you found me in the great hall; and someone figured I was here. Smart of them, but hey! I found you; and there's no one to hear you scream. Everyone's at breakfast and I just LOVE that scared look you have." I stared in horror at my living nightmare that was standing right in front of me! ME! My brain was screaming at me to run and scream but my body wasn't attached. The red head in front of me cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Looking forward to it as well then?" My mouth opened to say something but my terror stopped my words and all I could do was gape like a fish. Reno began walking towards me and I stood frozen to the spot. I stared at him in utter shock and terror before something clicked that I was supposed to be running; but by that stage it was a bit too late. Reno had me slammed up against the wall and was attacking my neck with his teeth again. I cried out at one particularly hard bite as I squirmed. "Stop moving. You're making it harder for me to restrain myself from fucking you to early." He murmured against my neck. I stopped for a moment and gasped as he began undoing my robes. "HELL NO!!!" I screamed before pushing him away from me with a blast of magic from the hand that was clutching the front of his clothes. The red head landed on his back before jumping up and glaring at me. "Alright…that does it. You are SOOO dead!" he warned before I bolted down the corridor the way I'd come before falling. Something ahead of me went BANG and part of the rock on the wall came on top of me; making me scream as I covered my head and halted for a moment, waiting for the dust to clear. In that time I'd stopped, Reno had caught up with me again and proceeded quickly to have his tongue plundering through my mouth. My eyes opened wide and I kneed him between the legs. He let out a soft 'oof' before loosing his grip just enough so I could escape. I ran down the corridor before turning a sharp left and then a right. There was a sharp whizzing sound above my head and the corner I was about to turn exploded, making me run straight ahead instead. I took another route to the stairway; managing to loose him for a couple of seconds as I run up a set of stairs and along the corridor. Seconds later he'd caught up to me again. I plundered through Hogwarts with a crazy red head on my tail, (not that I actually HAD a tail) making me turn corners that I didn't want to when the walls exploded beside me. I ran down the stairs, 3 at a time as they turned and didn't look behind me as a portrait beside me burst into flames and I heard screaming from the people in it and around it. Suddenly, the ground at my feet exploded upwards and sent me flying down the stairs. I hit the ground with aloud "Oof" and lay there, trying to catch my breath before getting up again. Reno caught up to me again and picked me up by my throat before slamming me against the wall. "That was a dirty little trick." He announced darkly, and then decided to try and choke me. I cried out in vain as he began biting my neck again, this time hard enough to draw blood. "S-STOP!!" I cried, tears running down my cheeks. I was barely aware of the screaming from the paintings and the flames running over the walls, catching the frames and beginning to burn the paintings. I didn't notice Reno beginning to undress me or that he was biting me hard enough to make me bleed again around my neck and shoulders. My vision was going black at the edges and I needed air. I tried screaming but no sound came out. My vision was almost entirely gone before my magic decided to try and save itself by blasting whatever the threat was, away from me. I sunk to the ground and breathed deeply; the black at the edges of my vision wavering slightly but halting as I breathed in air.

We both lay there for a few minutes; me watching him for a movement as I tried to recover for as long as possible. I saw a twitch and a barely audible groan from the lump on the ground before a hand moved to the red head of hair. I stood up shakily and nearly collapsed from the nausea that rushed through me as I began to move. I walked a few steps at first, keeping a good hand on the wall at all times, making sure I didn't fall over. The black began to creep again; I took some deep breaths before hearing someone get to their feet and growl in my direction. I took to my heels as I knew exactly who it was. There was a furious yell as I ran down the stairs to the main foyer. I barely heard the footsteps behind me as the blood pumped through my ears and I fell down some more stairs. Getting up as quickly as I could, I felt the ground shudder as I ran from that spot as quickly as possible before turning and stumbling through the great hall doors and stumbling towards the one person I could sense. "Roxas…" I heard a voice scream, but I could barely hear it as I sank to my knees. The blackness around me closing fully; the last thing I felt was a warm body pressing against mine.

(Demyx's POV)

I sighed and walked half heartedly into the Great Hall again. I'd chased after Roxas when he ran but lost him as he sprinted through the corridors. _Roxas…where are you?_ I asked myself. Sitting down to eat again, I gave the others a worried look. Professor McGonagall had disappeared from the main table with a few other teachers, and Dumbledore looked at me worried. I shook my head and he made a small gesture of acknowledgement. Fred and George subsided their conversation quickly and Fred proceeded to sling an arm around my neck for reassurance. "I wouldn't worry mate" Fred began  
"He's a tough lad."  
"He'll be alright." I giggled slightly but I still couldn't get rid of the dreaded feeling that had settled in the pit of my stomach. We sat there eating for another 5 minutes in silence, the rest of the hall chatting loudly about what happened and other things I couldn't hear. "Find him?" Ron asked, settling beside me and leaning against the table. I looked up to find Hermione and Harry sitting beside George on the other side of the table. I shook my head and continued eating. _I'll find him later…once he's calmed down a bit_ I thought and took another bite of some toast I was eating.

There was a loud bang just outside the great hall that sent the entire school quiet. I stood up just as the doors opened and Roxas came stumbling inside; blood running down his neck and looking like he was about to faint. "ROXAS!!!!!!" I screamed and sprinted towards him as quickly as possible. As he collapsed I caught him and just managed to get out of the way as the floor beneath us exploded. There were a few screams as the dust cleared. I looked up as soon as I could see my hand in front of me. Reno was standing there looking annoyed. My eyes opened wide and I stood up with Roxas, holding him protectively. "Reno!" I hissed; my eyes flashing angrily. "What the hell did you DO to him?!" I yelled as Dumbledore and a few other teachers stood up. I began backing up towards where the red headed family was sitting at the table. Reno began advancing on the two at the same pace and began talking. "What did I do to him? I merely scared the shit out of the little bugger and chased him through the castle, while trying to rape him at the same time of course." There were a few outraged cries from people who were listening and liked Roxas; Harry, Hermione and Ron being a part of them. "It was great fun until the little bugger knocked me unconscious." I smirked at him and couldn't help but fell proud of Roxas. He sent me the most murderous glare at that. "You think it's funny? Punk!" he yelled and pulled out an electric rod from his belt. I stopped for a second before swearing under my breath. Of course it HAD to be electricity and I just HAD to be water. Water conducts electricity, so of course I couldn't attack him. I felt some robes flutter past me and before I knew it, professor Dumbledore was standing in front of us protectively. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave" he said, his tone cool and his wand pointed at the stranger. Reno's face contorted from anger to fear and he stopped in his tracks. He growled. "Of course you're going to hide behind HIM." he spat before taking a step backwards when a spell began to linger on the tip of the wand. "You can leave now." Dumbledore repeated in a dangerous tone. "I think so too." He growled before glaring at me behind him. "I'll find you again. Don't you worry." Pressing a button on his belt, he turned and ran from the room.

I sighed and looked down at Roxas who was still unconscious. Dumbledore settled in front of us and cast a spell at him. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up quickly after a few seconds. "Where's Reno?!" he yelled in a panic. I pulled him close and began to explain what happened. "Let's get out of here." Dumbledore interrupted and helped us both to our feet. "Everyone! Finish breakfast and then head to your first classes please. Thankyou!" I looked at him confused as Roxas and I walked with Dumbledore to his office.

We reached the office and Roxas sat down in his chair shakily. I began explaining to him what happened again. He took it all in and still looked a bit shaky. Dumbledore sat down when I'd finished and placed his hands on his desk. "I believe it is time you told me what happened before you came here." I nodded and began explaining. About halfway through; a house elf turned up with some hot chocolate. "It's rather nice. Try it." I smiled at the house elf and noticed Roxas give it a strange look. I smothered a giggle. He hadn't seen them before obviously. I continued explaining, Roxas adding in a few sentences and telling me off for over exaggerating every once in a while. Eventually we finished the explanation and he sat back in his chair with hands stroking his white beard every now and again. We sat there for about 5 minutes before he spoke up. "Roxas…how come you didn't use your weapons?" He blinked. "Um…to tell the truth, it honestly never occurred to me to use them…"  
I smiled and leaned back into the chair. _That's Roxas all right._  
"Demyx; why don't you get back to class and I'll take Roxas up to get healed. Then he can have the day off school. Trauma is a bit terrifying sometimes." I nodded before getting up and giving him a hug and leaving. I ran back to the Gryffindor common room; getting my stuff for class and running to transfiguration. What I didn't know, was that there was a surprise awaiting me.

**Yeah...Reno turns up and Roxas gets hurt...AGAIN!**

**DX**

**I feel bad about it though. ;3;**


	12. Chapter 12

"Sorry Professor!" I yelled as I barged through the door and plonked myself down in the desk I normally sat at beside a blond haired girl. "She looked at me a bit flustered as my breathing went back to normal. "My goodness Demyx; is Roxas alright?" she asked in slight shock; I nodded. She sighed in relief and went back to teaching the lesson. I looked at the girl beside and grinned at her. She smiled back before tapping on one page of a text book the rest of the class was looking at. I smiled my thanks before getting the text book and flipping it open to the right page. We spent the rest of the lesson doing theory, my mind drifting off into thoughts as I stared at the page about halfway through it. Sighing, I thought about home, about Axel, about Xigbar, about Zexy, about the rest of the organization…even Reno.

"Demyx," I heard my name being called. Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked up at the teacher in front of me. Professor McGonagall was looking rather put out. I looked around and noticed the rest of the class staring at me. "I-I'm sorry, what?"  
"I was asking you the incantation on how to change animal's into goblets, but I guess you weren't paying attention," she scolded. I shook my head and gave her a guilty look. She sighed and walked around the room again, beginning to talk. I managed to stay focused this time and let the knowledge sink in.

The bell went half an hour later. We filed out of the class and into the hallway, Fred, George and I heading to history. I had to make a speech today on where my home was. Thinking about it made sharp pains shoot through my chest. I frowned and touched the sore spot. Frowning, I didn't notice Fred and George talking behind my head at all. All I felt was the sudden dread of missing someone so badly that you want to throw up. Sighing, I let the feeling pass as an illusion. We reached the classroom and sat down in the middle row. Fred and George were discussing things that I'd never even heard of and went through my speech.

The teacher walked in 5 minutes later with a stack of papers flying everywhere. Settling down at a desk that had been placed to the side, he began a roll call. Making sure everyone was here, he began calling out the names in order to deliver their speeches. I was 2nd. _Xigbar…_ I thought and focused on a brunet haired girl that was giving her speech. Once she'd finished and sat down, I got up and stood at the front of the class. Clearing my throat, I looked around the room at everyone before starting.

"Good Morning classmates, as you all know I'm supposed to be talking about where I come from. To tell the truth…it's nothing like where you would have come from.

My home world is called 'The World That Never Was'. TWTNW for short," glancing up again, I noticed that the door was slightly ajar, almost like someone had entered it and shut it again. I frowned but continued. "I live with a group of 13 people, including me. We call ourselves Organization XIII.

The people I live with are Xemnas, the superior or known as Mansex to myself and a few other people in the orgy, number 1, Xigbar, number 2, Xaldin, Number 3, Vexen the prude, number 4-" I got a few giggles at that "-Lexaeus, number 5, Zexion, also known as Zexy or Sexy Zexy to Lexaeus, is number 6, Saix, number 7, Axel, one of my best friends, number 8, me, number nine, Luxord the addicted gambler, number 10, Marluxia, number 11, Larxene, number 12 and Finally Roxas, whom most of you I assume you've met is number 13." There were a few murmurs among the class and the teacher was writing things down.  
"My home is very white. The walls are white and even the chairs we sit in are white as well. There's pretty much no colour except for white. The world I live in is also rather black outside. We have creatures that are like wild animals running around. We need to keep them under control to stop them from harming us and other worlds that have them as well. I often get sent to the underworld where Hades' lives. It's not pleasant there, let's just say that." I looked up again and noticed a couple of people staring up at the ceiling in shock. I frowned but continued. "My life there is great and Roxas, Axel and I get to play a lot of pranks on them; then usually we get chased around the castle by Xigbar-"  
"Who isn't very happy with you at the moment." I blinked and stopped before staring at Fred and George who were staring wide eyed behind me. Suddenly, a head popped down in front of mine. I shrieked loudly and fell backwards. "Jeeze dude woulda thought you'd be more aware than that." The man joked as he turned right side up and landed. "X-Xigbar!!" I screamed happily before jumping up and leaping into his arms. He embraced me and almost hugged him senseless. I pulled back when I heard a slight cough beside me and I looked at the professor. "Nice to meet you. I'm Demyx's history professor." He smiled and held a hand out. Xigbar took it firmly and shook. "Nice ta meet ya. Name's Xigbar if you haven't already heard."  
"Where's Axel?" I blurted out. "Is he with you?" Xigbar blinked and turned his one good eye to me. "Yeah he's fine. Why?" he said in a dead tone of voice. I blinked and looked at him confused. Why was he so depressed that I asked about Axel? I looked up when he swore under his breath and grabbed my wrist. I stared at it as he dragged me from the room. "X-Xiggy! Where are we going?" I almost yelled. Said person stopped and turned around to face me. "I'd like to talk to Demyx alone. Is that ok?" The professor nodded and Xigbar pulled me out the door. I made a small sound of protest as he shut the door and turned to face me. "Xigbar wha-mmph!" I was cut off as he pressed his mouth against mine and pinned against the wall. My eyes opened wide before finally relaxing. Closing my eyes, I began to enjoy it. I felt something wet lick my lips, causing me to open them slightly, just enough for it to get in. I moaned quietly into his mouth as his tongue explored my mouth and tongue. We stayed like that for 5 minutes before Xigbar broke apart, breathing hard. My breath was coming in short gasps as well. I stared at Xigbar in slight shock and confusement as I got my breath back. He leaned forward and wiped some saliva off the side of my mouth. He grinned; "Sorry, couldn't resist. You're so damn cute when you're shocked." I smiled before putting my arms around his neck. "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not…" I commented slyly before reaching up and pressing my mouth against his. He looked at me shocked and eventually closed his eyes, enjoying it too.

We broke up again just as the bell went 15 minutes later. I grinned at him and dragged him back into the classroom. He followed me as I grabbed my stuff and waved at Fred and George to wait up. They turned as I dragged Xigbar over to them and walked with them to lunch.

"Gah!" Xigbar complained as we walked through flocks of people who were standing around. "It's so frustrating! Sorry Demy, cya later. I'm gonna go get Axel; cya soon." I nodded at him as he walked towards the wall and walked up it. People in the corridor screamed and began freaking as Xigbar walked along the ceiling. I grinned and followed about 10 feet behind Xigbar. I found that they'd move out of the way just in case he dropped something on them suddenly. Fred and George were following me, laughing, as we made our way down to the great hall for lunch.

As we walked in talking; I spotted Roxas and waved to him before running over. "Guess what!!" I yelled, clearly excited.  
"W-what…?" Roxas asked me, slightly weary.  
"Xigbar's here!" Roxas started for a second before hope lit up in his eyes. "Really?" he whispered. I nodded before sitting down beside him so we could continue talking. Fred and George sat down on the other side of the table. "I wonder if Axel's here…" he mumbled. "He is. Xiggy's gone to get him!" Roxas gave me the biggest grin ever. I laughed and ruffled his hair. I swear I'd never seen him so happy. Harry, Ron and Hermione came in a few minutes later when we were halfway through lunch. Harry was in a foul mood because Snape had snapped at him halfway through potions for mumbling something to Ron. He started laughing when and all 4 of us told them what happened during the last 2 periods; leaving out the make out session with Xigbar of course. I looked up at the teachers table and noticed Dumbledore looking at us. I winked at him and gave him a grin. He smiled and held up a cup of something to me before putting it to his lips and drinking it.

Roxas's POV  
I was happy beyond belief and even the memory of what happened this morning couldn't diminish the happiness I was feeling. Laughing with my friends and knowing that I'd see Axel soon couldn't even diminish my happiness. Suddenly, there was a loud bang outside and some loud swearing. A person in a black coat that looked like Reno because of the weapon's he was holding stumbled through the large double doors as they opened. He ran down the corridor towards a small door behind the teachers table. I screamed along with lots of other students when Dumbledore threw a spell as Reno which caused him to fly sideways and land closer to the door. He got up quickly and ran towards it. Suddenly, a bullet landed in the door near him. I looked up and saw Xigbar standing on the ceiling. Other people started screaming. "XIGBAR!!!" I heard Demyx yell beside me as the free shooter began flying towards the door where Reno was desperately trying to pull the bullet free of the lock to open it. He turned and found a set of guns levelled at him. "Don't move." Xigbar growled. Demyx was standing beside me, pale and worried. I touched his arm and he didn't even respond. I frowned; he was really worried if he didn't even feel that. Normally he'd jump out of shock and shriek. I looked back at Xigbar again and found he'd pinned Reno against the wall with bullets and was proceeding to strip him of all his weapons. There was a slight murmuring that started up and the doors started to open. Everyone looked over to them and noticed a figure in black stumble through the doors. His hood was up but I recognised the weapons he was wielding. Blood was running down his right arm and dripping off his hand, covering a Charkram in blood that was his along with the blood that wasn't his. His good hand reached up to pull the hood off his face as he was looking at Xigbar and Reno. Axel's red hair was matted with blood and there was blood running down his forehead and neck. My breath caught in my through as he began moving down towards them. Xigbar looked at him slightly concerned but didn't make a move to help him. 'A-AXEL!!!!" I screamed.

**Ok, so here we go...Cliff hanger and your gonna have to read the next chappy to find out what's going on. XP**


	13. Chapter 13

Roxas's POV

"A-AXEL!!!" I screamed and people turned to look at me. The wounded red head turned to face me slightly and smiled gently before slowly sinking to one knee. I jumped over the table and ran towards him, Demyx not far behind me. "A-Axel," I murmured, placing one of my hands on his cheek and gently raising his face for his eyes to meet mine. I gulped at the blood before he chuckled and dropped his Charkram's and pulling me into a hug. My arms flew around his neck and hugged him tightly. "what happened?" I murmured into his ear. "Bloody bastard surprised me…" he murmured back. "Xigbar went to find Demy and I got caught by surprise as he was rampaging through the forest." I pulled back when I felt him cough slightly. Coughing harder, Axel put a hand up to his mouth, still coughing. He pulled it back, covered in blood. "R-Roxas…" Axel murmured, "thank goodness you're ok…" leaning forward slightly, his eyes flickered shut. "A-Axel?" I asked curiously, panic beginning to flicker in the pit of my stomach. I didn't get a response from him. Shaking Axel slightly as he rapidly became dead weight the panic was building up in my voice. "Axel. Axel! Axel!! AXEL!!!" I screamed as Demyx pulled me away from him and Madame Pomphrey settled down beside him to work healing magic on him. I struggled in Demyx's grip, barely aware of anything around me except Axel and the red bastard who did this to him. Tears were running down my cheeks as everything moved in slow motion. "Axel!!!" I screamed as Demyx struggled to keep a grip on me, other teachers running over to help. As I thrashed in his grip and the teachers surrounded me, I caught a glance of Reno. My anger was enough for me to break free as I ran in the pinned red heads direction. "You BASTARD!!!" I screamed as I ran down the row towards him, Oblivion appearing as I ran. "XIGBAR, DO SOMETHING!!!" I barely heard Demyx yell as he ran after me. I jumped over a table that was in the way and swung at the red head that was pinned to the wall. My blade met with metal instead of flesh and Xigbar was in front of me, Keeping me from killing him. Demyx appeared behind me and tried to grab the weapon out of my hands; meanwhile, Reno was taking the chance to unpin himself. Making a run for it, I broke away from Xigbar and ducked under him before following Reno through the door that he ran through. I ran after his shadow, still blinded by rage. I darted through a wall as it closed, everything going pitch black. I threw a light up ahead and made it follow Reno, showing me the way as I ran. We broke out into the grounds, just under a hedge outside the windows of the great hall. Reno had obviously taken the chance to heal himself as he was running because there were no wounds in sight. "RENO, GET BACK HERE!!!" I screamed before chasing after him towards the Quidditch pitch, my school robes flapping out behind me as I ran. The front doors opened as I stopped and looked behind me. Fred and George flew out of the front doors, obviously attempting to catch up with us. Xigbar Flew out behind them and the teachers ran out after that. I didn't see Demyx anywhere, nor Axel. I hoped he was ok. I turned my frustrated and Angry glare on Reno, just as he disappeared through the gates. I growled and walked frustratedly towards the gate. "Don't you dare dude." I looked up and found Xigbar hovering above me, Fred and George shooting overhead towards the Quidditch pitch. I turned and walked in, Xigbar following me through. I found Reno on the other side of the Quidditch pitch, the opposite end that we had appeared through. Xigbar appeared beside me before preparing for battle. I growled at Reno before beginning to walk forward, a hand on my shoulder stopping me. I glared up at Xigbar. "What?" I snapped and shrugged his hand off me. "Don't do anything stupid…" he murmured and stood there, keeping the teachers from interfering. I growled angrily and readjusted my grip on the Keyblade before walking forward to meet in the center. "Reno!" I yelled as he looked up from flipping through something. "What?" he asked annoyed. "Can't you see I'm busy?"  
"I actually can see that. You're obviously busy as to who you're going to fuck and kill next." He looked surprised at my outburst. I noticed most of the school in the stands, some teachers on the field, watching anxiously, Xigbar holding them back. Other student's like Fred and George were hovering on brooms above the scene, watching intently to see what happens. "What?!" Reno yelled back, bringing my attention back to him. "I'm NOT planning to kill anyone! That bloody bastard 'Axel', accidentally walked in on my plans and apparently heard the whole thing! Therefore, of COURSE I had to kill him, or attempt to. I would have succeeded if the free shooter hadn't interfered like he did."  
"I can hardly leave an Orgy member to his fate, no matter how annoying he is!" Xigbar shouted from across the field. I moved into a battle stance and prepared to fight. "You can mess with me! You can hurt me all you want!" I began "But when you hurt my friends, THEN I get angry" I glowered at him coldly. "You know, you're REALLY annoying for a blonde midget." Reno said coolly and pulled out his electric rod and a few grenades from his belt. "Good," I growled, "cause I'm only just getting started."

I began running towards Reno with the Keyblade drawn. An electric shock caused the ground beneath me to explode and I used it; jumping off from the force and bringing the weapon down as I jumped above him. He dived out of the way and as I landed I was immediately after him again, swinging and clashing with him as we fought. Slowly destroying the pitch and wearing each other down, I eventually got stabbed and thrown. There were loud screams as Oblivion dropped from my grasp and Reno picked it up before it disappeared. I just lay there, recovering for as long as possible while he approached. He raised the Keyblade and brought it down, slamming it beside my head. "Fool," he whispered. My eyes snapped open as he turned to leave. I groaned and began to sit up, using the keyblade for support. He turned quickly in alarm before walking back towards me to finish me off. I got a good grip on it before slicing at him, causing the red head to back off. I got up quickly and ran towards him, knocking a blast of electricity away from me and slicing at Reno through the dust, just missing him and causing him to jump away. I spun to face him, Keyblade held ready to fight. "Quit fooling around already!" I shouted and he smirked. "What's wrong? Done already Sora? You're pretty pathetic."  
I was lost for words for a second before something popped into my head that was completely out of my character. "What do you mean? You're the one who's loosing!" I looked startled and held a hand up to my mouth, wondering where the words came from. "You really are his stupid Nobody." Reno laughed and hovered a finger over his belt. "What the hell are you talking about?!" I screamed. "I'm not the same as him! My heart belongs to me!!!" I screamed as a second Keyblade appeared in my other hand. I ran and leapt at him again, this time attacking with both keyblades instead of one. He tried to put a shield up but wasn't quite in time. One keyblade sliced through his stomach and drew blood, also causing him to double over in pain. I stood up cautiously and walked over to him, both keyblades still drawn. There was cheering I could hear from the people above me. "You can't beat me no matter how much you try!" I yelled at him and pointed a keyblade at him. He sighed and stood up. "I suppose so, but I can always try when I have some better weapons and have some more fighting experience." There was a low chopping overhead and a red ship appeared above. "Well, I'll cya later maybe then." A beam of light shot down from the ship and eloped Reno before shooting him up into the ship. I glared after him until the ship was gone before letting the keyblades disappear and turning to walk towards the others. Xigbar flew over to me and looked at me worriedly. "You ok dude?" I nodded before nodding to Dumbledore and professor McGonagall and walking back up to the hall as quickly as I could. I found Axel and Demyx gone and everything deserted so I left for the hospital wing as quickly as possible, somehow knowing he'd be there.

Walking in, Demyx jumped up and I found Axel in bed. "You ok?" I asked as I walked over. He nodded and motioned for me to come over. I walked around and gave him a hug. I winced slightly at a sharp pain in my side as he gasped and pushed me back before searching my robes. I looked at him before noticing the blood on them. Sighing, I sat down, placing my hand on his. "I'm fine." I whispered and lay down beside him. "um…guys?" We both looked at Demyx. "I'm gonna go find Xiggy. Cya later." He winked at me and walked out. "I smiled up and Axel and snuggled up to him, comforted by the hug I was getting. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other petted my hair. I calmed down considerably since the little fighting incident that happed about 5 minutes ago and started talking seeing as there was no one around. "You know…I missed you heaps," I said. Axel looked at me surprised. "you did?" I nodded and sat up gently before smiling. "One thing I've wanted to do since this started…" I trailed off and leaned up slowly, our lips about two centimetres from touching. "He has to be here! Where else would he be!" a female voice said loudly from outside the door. I got up quickly and sat down beside him, blushing madly. Axel gave me an amused look as Harry, Ron and Hermione barged in through the door, Hermione and Ron arguing, again. "Roxas." Harry said and walked over to me quickly, leaving the two to bicker in the middle of the room. "Are you ok?" he asked, concerned. I nodded and noticed Axel frown out of the corner of my eye. "What did he do?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Oh, just beat up some guy that's been running rampart around here for a few days and hurt him." Harry answered casually, giving Axel a strange look. "You What!?" Axel yelled and sat up quickly. I sighed and made a pained expression. "thanks" I muttered under my breath to Harry. He looked at me confused as I buried my head in my hands. "Roxas. look at me." I lifted my head up, sapphire eyes meeting Emerald green ones. "What did you do?" I closed my eyes and sighed. Harry obviously sensed he did something and began backing away. "Um…we'll leave you guys to it. Ok?" I smiled and nodded at him gratefully before he dragged a still bickering Hermione and Ron out the door and shutting it. "Look at me Roxas." I looked back at him and sighed. "I repeat; what did you do?"  
"I-I ran after Reno when you passed out unconscious and battled him in the Quidditch pitch in front of everyone. Axel stared at me in concern. "Roxas, come here…" he said gently and held his arms out for me. I slowly crept into them and flinched as he touched me, thinking that I'd get hit or something worse. I took a deep breath and relaxed. I was currently sitting on Axel's lap in bed and he had his arms around me. My head was tucked beside his neck and my eyes were closed. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled, feeling a bit sleepy. I felt the Red head I was sitting on slip a hand up the robes I was wearing and up near the patch he saw the blood. I gasped in pain and nearly screamed as he gently brushed a hand over it. He looked at me with a panicked look in his eyes and began undressing me, my robes off and then my top. I gasped as the fabric that was clinging to me was pulled away from the skin; the fluid underneath it was all sticky from my blood. There was a deep gash in my side that was bleeding profusely from the battle. Madame Pomphrey walked in just when I was sitting on Axel's lap with my arms resting on his shoulders and no shirt or robes on. She turned slightly pale and turned around. "Wait! Miss!" Axel yelled and she looked back. "Y-yes?" she asked and cleared her throat. "Roxas is hurt." He announced and I could clearly feel the blood running down my side now. I was so close to falling unconscious at the moment that I tightened my grip on Axel. She walked over quickly to take a look. Frowning, she quickly summoned some cleaning swabs and some yellow liquid. Cleaning up my side, I still clung to Axel and buried my head into his shoulder, hissing at the pain every now and again. "If one thing's for certain, the pain's keeping me awake." I muttered into his ear and Axel petted my hair soothingly. "it'll be ok. Trust me." I nodded and breathed in Axel's scent. God, how I'd missed his scent. Madame Pomphrey began healing the wound now that it had been cleaned and bandaged the rest of it. Before picking me up and putting me into a bed beside Axel's. There was blood all over Axel's sheets, I observed and closed my eyes just as she changed them. Axel had hopped out and sat down beside me. "You can sleep now…" he murmured in my ear. I smiled and nodded before hugging him. "I love you…" I murmured before the blackness closed in.

**cough, cough Ok, Smutt is starting...;**

**Please just ignore the whole fight scence and the next part is just fluff...--;**

**ANYWAY...please read on. 3**

**Thankies to pplz who've been here the entire way with me. **


	14. Chapter 14

Axel's POV  
I was currently sitting beside Roxas as he slept while the nurse who's name was Madame Pomphrey (I think) changed the sheets for me. My shoulder and arm were bandaged even though they'd been mostly healed and my head was wrapped in bandages as well. I sat there petting Roxas as he slept. He moaned and his face contorted into a face of horror. I kept petting him and mulled over my own thoughts. Did Roxas actually try to kiss me, and did he really say what I thought he said? I sighed and placed my face into the center of the hand that wasn't currently petting Roxas's soft blonde hair. Did I want him to kiss me? Hell yes! I've loved him for ages! I've just never been able to say it, thinking it was a stupid illusion that would someday pass. "Your bed is done sir," a voice said behind me and I snapped out of my day dream. Nodding at Madame Pomphrey as she passed I sighed again and slipped into my own thoughts, that mainly consisted of Roxas.

Roxas's POV  
I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. Sitting up I noticed it was dark outside and Axel was asleep in the bed next to me. Looking around, I noticed it was about 11-12 o'clock at night. The lights were all out and everyone was asleep. I slipped out of bed and winced slightly at the pain in my side. I drew the curtains around both Axel's and my beds and sat down beside his bed in a chair. Sighing, I just sat there watching him for a while. There was some hair over his face so I reached forward and brushed it lightly off his face, causing him to stir. "R-Roxas?" he mumbled sleepily. I smiled and leaned forward. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed some of the sleep out of his eyes. "How you feeling?" he asked. "Fine, you?"  
"Mmm…alright. Why'd you have to go and do a stupid thing like that?"  
"Like what?" I asked, feeling slightly confused. "chase after Reno and nearly get killed." I looked down guiltily and tears began to fall from my eyes. "Roxas…" he murmured gently before reaching out a hand to brush the tears from my eyes. I sniffed and wiped them away, furious at myself for letting myself feel this way. I buried my head in my hands in an attempt to stop the tears. Next thing I knew, Axel was holding me gently and I was sitting on his lap. Petting the back of my head the entire time, I burst into new tears and cried into his shoulder for the next ten minutes or so. "Roxas…" he asked later. "Why'd you have to go and fight Reno on my behalf?"  
"B-because…" I sniffed and wiped my eyes before looking at him; "You were nearly dead…and…I was afraid…I was going to loose you…" I gazed at him with tears in my eyes, his shocked ones staring back. "Roxas…" he murmured. I sighed and looked down. "Roxas…look at me…" he murmured gently. I looked back up again and stared at him. "What you said to me before you feel asleep, 'I love you'. Did you mean it?" I looked at him shocked, only just remembering saying that. "Well…n-yeah…"  
"Yes or no, Roxas."  
"Yes…" I said quietly and looked away blushing. I felt Axel smirk and put a hand under my chin, turning my face towards his. "Do you mean it?" I nodded and smiled embarrassedly. Next thing I knew, his lips were against mine, searching and seeking for a response. I was too shocked to comprehend was happened when he pulled back. "A-Axel…what…?"  
"I've liked you for a while now…since the first time I saw you."  
I blinked at him in confusion. "W-why didn't you say anything?" He smirked. "It's not as easy as you think…" I smiled before reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him forward into another kiss. He relaxed almost immediately and snaked an arm around my waist, another one resting on my thigh. I deepened the kiss by tilting my head sideways, slanting my mouth across his; next thing I knew, his tongue was plundering through mine, flicking and teasing it beyond comprehension. I submitted under the torture as he teased me beyond all knowledge of anything I'd ever received, which was of course…nothing. I wonder if Sora ever felt something like this…, the thought just barely brushing the surface of my consciousness that was quite rapidly going blank. I moaned, the sound muffled by the others lips, completely oblivious to anything going on around me. I felt Axel's tongue rubbing against the sides of my mouth. Moaning again, I ran my fingers through his hair. He gently and carefully shifted so that I was lying beneath him on the bed. Pulling back, he lay there, staring at me gently. I smiled up at him, catching my breath as well. "Axel…" I murmured. He closed his eyes as our breathing evened out.

(Axel's P.O.V)  
I sighed and opened my eyes again once I was able to breathe properly. Seeing Roxas like that was heaven. I looked down at him, taking in his pink full lips that were glistening with saliva. My saliva. Fuck…I was going hard just looking at him. I grinned before diving down for another kiss. He obediently obliged by opening his mouth and moaning deeply as I began to tease him again. My mouth left his and made a move for his neck. Sucking and nipping gently on it, I felt him take a big breath in and his body arched up. I undid the tie and top 3 buttons of his shirt, kissing down his chest area that that was beginning to glisten with sweat from the teasing his body was receiving. Kissing down the skin I'd revealed, my mouth found a nipple and I began sucking and swirling my tongue around it. "Axel," he moaned and I reluctantly left the nipple I was teasing. Moving back up to his neck, I kissed and nipped the skin I found there. He moaned and writhed beneath me, his breath beginning to come in short sharp gasps. _I shouldn't be doing this, not yet…,_ I thought. I reluctantly moved back upwards and just looked at him, allowing the boy beneath me to catch his breath. "Axel…" he murmured. Next thing I knew, his arms were around my neck and I'd been pulled into a soft but passionate kiss. I kissed him back, the kiss becoming more possessive the longer it lasted. "Axel..." he murmured when I pulled away, needing air. I settled down beside him and held him closely, arms wrapped around his waist. "Go to sleep, you need it…" I murmured before pressing a kiss behind his ear. I felt him relax and his breathing beginning to slow down after a couple of minutes. Looking at the clock in front of me, I noticed that I'd have to get up in about half an hour anyway. Knowing Roxas, he'd probably want to train as well. I snuggled down beside him and tightened my grip around the smaller frame beside me. Closing my eyes, I let myself drift off again.

Opening my eyes again a while later, I noticed the sun was up and Roxas was still sound asleep in my arms. "Roxas…" I murmured and tried to raise the blonde beside me. I pressed a kiss to the back of his neck before slowly moving upwards and eventually ended up leaning over him. I poked him in the cheek and he stirred sleepily. "Oi, wake up." I said as he opened his eyes and looked up at me. "How you feeling?" I asked as he leaned up and pressed his lips to mine. "Better than ever. You?"  
I smiled. "I'm fine. Want to go do some training? We should be able to leave today." I saw him grin and then his smile faltered. I sent him a curious look. "What?"  
"We can't use portal's here…"  
My smile faltered and I frowned. "What do you mean 'we can't use portal's here...'?"  
"We can't. It's not possible." I frowned and threw out an arm, trying to create a dark portal. It didn't work. "Damn…" I murmured and turned my attention back to Roxas. "Aaanyway…want to go do some training?" I saw him nod and I got up, letting him go. He got up too and reassembled his clothing, just managing to hide the marks I'd made last night. I awkwardly put my hand behind my head and avoided his gaze. "Eh heh…sorry." I said and put my black coat on again. He looked at me confused before blushing a deep red. I grinned and pulled him forward for a kiss. He smiled before pushing away and walking towards the curtains that were still drawn. Opening them, I glanced at the clock. "Crap! Its 8:30! I was planning on training ages ago!"  
"Everyone will be at breakfast by now." I sighed before opening the curtains. "Well, lets go find Demyx anyway." I walked forward before my arm was caught by someone beside me. "Your not going anywhere until both of you get checked out to make sure you're ok." I sighed and nodded before being led back inside by a brunet. "Hi Julia," Roxas sighed and sat down on the bed. "My, you must like it here…after all, this IS the 3rd time you've been here." She giggled and proceeded to check my wounds. I coughed and Roxas looked up sharply. "Oh, this is Axel. He's from where I live too…" I laughed and ruffled his hair when Julia had finished checking me. "No need to be embarrassed." He flushed slightly as the memory of last night passed through his mind. I grinned and waited for her to finish checking Roxas out. "You're both free to go. I'd run and get some breakfast before it's all gone though." She giggled before pushing us out the door and went back to start changing sheets. I looked at Roxas who was still faintly blushing. I laughed and grabbed his wrist. "Come on. Let's go find Demyx and Xigbar." We walked out of the hospital wing and walked down the stairs, me getting a shock when they decided to move on us unexpectedly. Roxas laughed and took my hand before dragging me down the remainder of the stairs. I looked over the edge when we were halfway down. "We could jump from here you know…" Roxas sent me a sharp look. "What? It'd be much quicker though." He sighed and continued walking. "Do what you want. I'm walking." I raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. "Race you?" He looked at me as if I was mad. I whined. "Come on, please?" he sighed and nodded. "fine, but if you get hurt, don't blame me." I nodded as he reached the edge of the stairs and prepared to run down them. "Ready, set, GO!" I yelled and he took off down the stairs, I waited until he reached the next set before leaping over the edge. I passed students on their way down who screamed and watched me fall. I caught up with Roxas who was laughing and sprinting down the stairs, narrowly avoiding people as he turned corners. I landed and he jumped of the edge, running through a door. "Hey! No fair!" I yelled and chased after him. We ran down another set of stairs, Roxas in the lead by a few feet. "First one to the great hall!" he yelled and made a break for them. I ran after him as fast as I could, nearly colliding with him as we hit the doors and fell through. "Beat you!" Roxas yelled, laughing. I chuckled and hugged him. Yes, you did, now let's go find Demyx." We walked down the corridor, people giving us strange looks as we passed. Roxas noticed red hair and ran to greet them.

(Roxas's P.O.V)  
"hey!"  
"Roxas!" Hermione shrieked before jumping up and proceeded to hug me to death. I hugged her back and noticed Axel walking over to talk to Demyx. She let go and I sat down, leaving a space for Axel and beginning to eat. My gaze diverted halfway through the meal to the main table where the teachers sat. I frowned. Professor Dumbledore wasn't there… "You ok Dude?" I looked at Xigbar as he sat down beside me. I noticed Axel and Demyx talking and looked back at my plate, jealously building up in my chest area. I noticed Xigbar glaring at Axel angrily with his one good eye before looking at his plate. "You ok?" he nodded and sent a quick glare in Axel's direction. I was quiet for a moment, things progressing through my head before I burst out laughing. The people around me looked at me weirdly and I clutched at my sides, laughing hard. "Oh my god!" I laughed and had to slow down before I could talk again. "You guys…?" I asked and he made a pained expression before nodding slightly. I almost jumped around for glee but was interrupted by Demyx doing it for me. I looked at him as he jumped up and danced around happily, laughing hard and glomping Axel, muttering something I couldn't hear. Axel laughed and hugged him back before sending me a wink. I grinned and got up to murmur in his ear. "Xigbar and Demyx are together as well."  
He grinned. "You're kidding!" I shook my head and hugged the giggling blonde in front of me. Everyone around us was giving us strange looks. Xigbar appeared behind me before tapping on my shoulder. I looked at him. "You better not be molesting my blonde thing." I grinned and handed him over. "Hell no!" Axel answered before Xigbar ruffled his hair. "Hey!" Demyx complained. I grinned and it grew when Axel bent down to whisper something in my ear. "Aren't they cute together; who knew Xigbar had a soft side." I laughed and punched Axel in the arm. "Don't be mean." I teased. There was a coughing sound from behind us and we turned to find Mr Filch behind us. "Albus Dumbledore would like to see all four of you in his office now if you don't mind." I paused for a second before nodding. "Alright…" We followed him up out of the great hall before reaching the office. "Knock and wait for a response." He growled before limping away. I noticed Axel frown before going to knock. There was silence before the door opened by itself. I noticed Axel and Xigbar study it curiously as they walked past it. I smiled and shook my head, Demyx giggling. "Sir," I said as we walked into proper speaking range. There was another man beside him and they appeared to have been arguing. "Ah, Roxas, Demyx. So nice to see you." His smile was warm but his eyes were slightly cold. I frowned and looked at him curiously. "And you are?" He asked indicating to the other two males. "I'm Axel and this is Xigbar." Axel introduced. "Nice to meet you," Xigbar added. I looked at the other man standing next to Dumbledore and he nodded at him. "This is Bartemous Couch. He's the Minister for Magic. It's kind of like a King or Superior where you come from I've been told. I stayed silent, taking everything in. something didn't seem right. "I've heard about your misfortune," Couch announced "perhaps you would like to take on the Ministry of magic's help to help you find a way home. "I'm sorry but we're fine." Xigbar said and I noticed him try to make a dark portal. Demyx whispered in his ear. His face flickered in annoyance for a little bit before it disappeared. "As I'm sure you've been told, you cannot apparate or transport yourself or anything anywhere by magic here, and Hogwarts is quite safe from news paper reporters. Perhaps you would like to stay here for a while." I blinked before looking at Dumbledore curiously. He nodded slightly so I nodded. "If we could…" I murmured and nudged Demyx. He nodded also. "Great!" Couch said and rubbed his hands together. "Maybe one of you will be able to teach us something new. Possibly you?" Couch questioned as he pointed to Xigbar. "Whoa, hey dude. I can't teach weaponry here. My weapons are guns." To prove his point, he summoned them. "If you want someone to teach sword skills, you'd best go for Roxas. Little dude has twin keyblades."  
"Keyblades?"  
"Yeah, keyblades. Show 'im Roxas." I sighed and pulled out both of them. "See?"  
"Interesting, very interesting…" Couch thought out loud as the conversation between the two disappeared. I banished them again and Xigbar did the same. "…Maybe you would like to accompany a certain teacher and learn the subject…?"  
"I can teach science, I used to be a scientist, or physical self defence." Xigbar said. Couch's face lit up. "Then perhaps you could teach that here?" Couch asked and turned to face Dumbledore, who smiled. "Why not? It will have to be up to them though." I looked at Xigbar who smiled and slung and arm around Demyx casually. "Sure, why not? Just let me know when I start."  
"You'll start next term, if you're still here."  
"Well at the rate we're going we should be." Axel commented dryly. I kicked him in the shin and he yelped before sending me a glare. "What was that for?!"  
"For being an idiot!" I yelled back.  
"I was not being an idiot!"  
"Were too! What was the comment for?!"  
"What comment?"  
"The comment before I kicked you!"  
"I didn't say anything!"  
"'At this rate we're going we should be."' I mocked before turning away. "Oi! Roxy! Will you look at me for a second?!" I felt fury well up inside and spun around so fast I nearly crashed into a surprised Axel. "It's Roxas." I hissed and shot an apologetic look at the two wizards before storming out of the room and screaming in the hallway.

"Hey! Blondie!" A voice yelled as I stormed up to the common room to get my things. "What?" I snapped back and turned to face none other than Draco Malfoy. "What's the mad look for? Your boyfriend and you get into a fight?" they snickered and I clenched my fists tightly to stop them from hitting the snickering face in front of me. "Shut up Draco." I threw back and stormed off. They all laughed and followed me. "Running to your Friends light boy? Bet they can't save you before you get there." I tried to ignore them and kept on walking. I ducked around a corner and made a break in the opposite direction than I was originally walking in. "Hey! Wait up!" Crab yelled and all 3 of them chased after me. I smirked as I reached the staircase and jumped over the edge, leaping up the levels, 1 at a time. People yelled in shock as I jumped out of nowhere and left again. I landed 5 floors up and walked the rest of the way towards the Gryffindor common room, smirking. _Lets see them try to catch me now._ I walked into the room and straight up; it was almost empty when I got to the dorms. Grabbing my books for the next class, I ran to history and just made it in time by jumping from the 10th floor.

**Yah...smut chapter and I know I can't be stuffed fixing it up ALTHOUGH it IS better than it first was at the start. . **


	15. Chapter 15

(3 weeks later)  
(Roxas's P.O.V)  
"Roxas…speak to me please…" Axel wined behind me. It had been decided that he would be moved into Gryffindor house and would attend the same classes as Demyx. Well at least he had a friend, and as for the fight we got into, I got over it a few days later and our relationship and gotten more intermit over the next few weeks. We'd spent most of our spare time together, training, meals and in between classes if we met up. Axel skipped a few lessons like history and potions just because he could, but he got yelled at most of the time. We'd gotten into our second fight a few days earlier cause Axel had suggested doing something that evening, like sneaking out and looking at the school at night. Fred and George had thought it a great idea until I overheard and I yelled at them all. I still wasn't talking to him. "Roxas…please?" I gritted my teeth and walked faster, Axel keeping pace beside me easily. "Roxaaas, talk to me, please?" I growled and turned a corner, hurrying to my next class which was potions. I turned to face him suddenly and he crashed into me. "Don't you have a class to go to?" I asked, detangling myself from him. The red head pouted. "Yeah but…you're not talking to me. I can't concentrate."  
I growled in frustration. "You don't NEED to concentrate in charms! You know mostly everything anyway! GO AWAY!!" I yelled and people in the corridor looked at me like I was slightly mad. I turned on my heel and marched away, mad as all hell. He made a pained noise and left in the opposite direction, thankfully. I stormed into the classroom 10 seconds before Snape walked in and sat down in a huff beside Hermione. She looked at me curiously as I scrunched up a piece of paper and slammed my book open to try and let the anger go. "Roxas…" I looked up to see the potions master standing above me. "If you are quite finished destroying that book, would you read paragraph 53?" he asked dryly. I took a deep breath and read the paragraph on red bean paste that can be used for potions. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at the results. I'd have to get some of that for Vexen, he could use it. Explosive experiments weren't his specialty. "Where do you get this sir?" I asked curiously. The rest of the class turned to face me as he raised an eyebrow and laced his hands together. "At a normal shop, why?" I shrugged. "No reason, I just wanted to get some for a friend or two…" he looked at me blankly before turning away. "Come see me at the end of the lesson." I nodded and sat down again. Hermione looked at me curiously before whispering. "It's not illegal. I can get you some at Christmas if you want. You can normally get it from the muggle world." I nodded. "Thanks." I'd heard about Christmas and was looking forward to it. I'd never actually seen snow before, apart from the stuff Vexen made when he was in a good mood; which, might I add, was a very rare occasion. Even then, it only lasted until he saw one of us 'neophytes' as he called us. I made a sour face and sighed. He'd never like us. He's too cold, which is probably what happens when your element is ice. I laughed quietly and felt a bit better now that I wasn't riddled with anger.

Class finished and I went to see Snape, the others waiting outside for me. "Yes sir? You wanted to see me."  
"Roxas, red bean paste…that's what you wanted, right?" I nodded. "Why do you want it?"  
"A friend of mine from home likes mixing chemicals together and I thought he might like something new, if we ever manage to get home that is…" I sighed and a few stray thoughts of Zexion, Marly, Luxord, and Larxene slipped from a strain of memories. Marly bouncing around like a mad lunatic, Larxene laughing happily, Zexion and his being teased by Xigbar for being short; Vexen throwing a tantrum at us for screwing with his experiment. I sighed and smiled slightly at the memories. The tough mean face that everyone put on was only for battle. Jeeze, even Xemnas had a soft side, even if the only person he really showed it around was Saix. Then it hit me, why I was so angry about Axel doing things like that with the twins. I was jealous. He used to do everything with either me or Demyx, sometimes both… I noticed the Professor giving me a strange look. "Sorry…" I murmured. "Is that all?" he thought for a second before nodding. "Leave. You've wasted enough of my time." I opened my mouth to protest but just stopped myself from saying anything. "yes sir" I mumbled and ran from the room, almost laughing. That's EXACTLY what Luxord would do and say if you stopped him in the middle of a game of poker if he wanted you to do something for him. I admitted it to myself, the man was a lunatic. I stopped in front of the 3 Gryfindor's and told them what was up. They all laughed as we turned and headed into lunch.

We talked for about 2 minutes before Axel and Demyx showed up; Axel looking miserable and Demyx trying to comfort him. Demyx came and sat down next to me while Axel sat near the twins further up the table. "Roxas, why can't you forgive Axel? He's really miserable." Demyx wined beside me. I smirked, "I will, don't worry. I'm just making him worry." He blinked at me before shrugging and proceeded to change the topic. "Where's Xigbar?"  
"No idea." I shrugged and smirked. "Think I should forgive Axel?" I asked the 4 of them as he got up to leave. They all nodded and Demyx punched me in the arm for support. Rubbing my arm, I laughed and got up. Running towards Axel, he turned just as my arms flew around his waist and I grinned up at him. he blinked down at me in surprise. I grinned. "I forgive you."  
"Oh…really?" I raised an eyebrow. "You don't want me to forgive you?"  
"Um…yeah I do…but…"  
I looked at him suspiciously and pulled back from the hug. "But what?"  
He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist, dragging me outside. I followed him over to a tree with a seat around the other side. I sat on it before he let go of my hand. "Axel? What…?" he sat down beside me and sat awkwardly. "Look, I'm sorry I even suggested that…" I blinked before smirking. "I'm not worried about that. I guess I was just…jealous…" he looked at me in surprise. "Why would you be jealous?"  
"I guess it was because you were doing it with them instead of me…we used to do all kinds of stuff together. I was just…not used you doing things with the others… it was either always me or Demyx." I smiled sadly. He smiled at me gently before putting a hand up to the side of my face. "Know this Roxas…I'll ALWAYS love you…and you are the number one person in my heart." I smiled as I pushed my lips against his, Axel taking control and me happily obliging. We broke apart a few minutes later. "Oh, Axel, just so you know, we don't have hearts." I smirked. He made a pained expression that looked like he was constipated. "Well…fake heart then." I laughed and got up. "You coming? Unlike you, I'd actually like some lunch." He chuckled and pushed himself up off the seat. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and kissed me again, me wrapping my arms around his neck in the process. I broke off and we ran inside laughing. "Race you to the great hall!" I yelled and took off. "No fair!" I heard him laugh behind me. We pounded up the stairs and slipped past the door, me just in the lead. We ran into the great hall and down to where Demyx and the others were sitting. Just as we reached them, Axel tackled me and hugged me around the waist. I laughed and got my breath back, pushing out of his embrace. I sat down next to Demyx and Axel beside me. We grinned and Demyx left to go talk to the twins. I grinned at my 3 friends that were sitting in front of me. They didn't know that Axel and I were together…but I think Hermione suspected something. I grinned at them and started eating. Harry, Ron and Hermione liked Axel. They'd spent hours at a time just talking to him about himself and where he came from. I grinned at the memory of him looking slightly harassed when he went to bed. "What's next?" Ron asked. "Um…herbology, I think…Harry answered and I sighed. Plants were more Marly's thing and they annoyed the hell out of me. "Oh yeah…that reminds me." Axel announced. We all looked at him. "I found one of Marly's dusks here earlier today too. I blinked and heard Hermione gasp. Ron looked at her, baffled. "Y-You're not…"  
"Nobodies?" Axel finished. She nodded. I made a pained expression and nodded. "Yeah…we are…Demyx and Xigbar too…"  
"But…you don't have hearts…how can you…"she trailed off and I sighed. "We are but most of us think we have hearts…the only ones who truly don't think we have hearts are Xaldin and Luxord."  
"…" Hermione was speechless and Ron burst out laughing. "So what if they are? They haven't hurt us yet, have they?"  
"No…but…"  
"Lighten up Hermione." Harry laughed and wiped some tears from his eyes. I gave her a hug across the table and she tensed slightly before relaxing. I fell back with a squeak when Axel pulled me back. "What about me?" he pouted. I sighed and shook my head smiling before giving him a hug. "I gave you two earlier."  
"So what?" I rolled my eyes and pulled back. I sent a quick glance in Hermione's direction. She was smiling and shaking her head. I grinned. "So…where did you see Marly's dusk?" I asked and he blinked. Oh…out in the garden during herbology this morning. It was disguised as a potted plant."  
"…" I raised an eyebrow and noted that Ron and Harry were trying to smother a laugh. "Hey, they aren't the brightest of creatures believe it or not." I explained. We all laughed and I looked at the clock. "We'd better get to class." I said and Hermione nodded. Axel pouted and clung to my arm. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" he whined. I sighed and pulled my arm from his grip. "You have a free next, don't you?" he nodded. I sighed. Go hang out with Demyx and the twins or something. He grinned, "or better yet, I could come watch you from a tree" I rolled my eyes and walked out with the other 3. "As long as you don't cause mischief." We walked out of the great hall and down to the green house.

"Now, make sure that you don't wind the vines too tightly otherwise they will break and you don't want that." I sighed. Professor Sprout was teaching us how to mould vines up a wall in a certain pattern. Draco was over in the corner playing with it, twisting it in all directions. You could almost hear it crying in agony. "Now, now Mr Malfoy, that's not the way it's put. You do it like this, see?" I sighed, we had a double lesson of this and the flowers we were doing next were orchids. They had healing abilities in the petals if you ground them up when they had dried out completely and put them in water. They were also used as a calming solution in tea if you put just the leaves in hot water when they were fresh. I sighed and wiped my forehead against the back of my hand and looked out the window into the nearest tree. I saw Axel smirk as our eyes met and I smiled back at him before turning back to the vines. They kept moving and writhing, even Hermione was having trouble. All of them seemed to be trying to creep towards the door. There was a loud screech from one of the vines as Neville held a leaf in one of his hands. His vine was lying on the table, writhing in pain. "Mr Longbottom!" Professor Sprout yelled and came charging over to deal with the plant. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" he yelled in terror as he dropped the leaf and backed away. "You should be sorry." She huffed and put the screaming plant back into its container on the main table. "I'M COMING PRECIOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud voice yelled from above and people screamed as a pink haired man in a black coat jumped down and landed on a table, the vines all pulling towards him. He leapt over them before he was caught in mid air by some vines and glided artistically with his arms out to the side and one leg bent downwards while the other leg was pushed backwards slightly and was straight. He was heading towards the screaming vine. The vines dropped him and he picked up the crying vine and the screaming had stopped in seconds. Professor Spout looked on in wonder. "Madame…?"  
"Madame?" the familiar voice said as Marluxia turned around. "Good lady, I am a man." He announced before flouncing over to her and kneeling on one knee to kiss her hand. He then bounced up while everything was quiet and he began looking for someone in particular. "Marly…what are you doing here?" I asked and he looked at me before putting the pot down. I remained leaning against the table I was at but was tensed as ever. "Well number XIII, I was talking to the superior a few weeks after that…incident and well…" he looked upwards innocently and started walking towards me. "It was decided that I would track you down to find out why you hadn't come back, along with Axel and Xigbar..." I moved backwards slightly as he got closer and prepared to dodge and run. "So, Roxas, why DIDN'T you come back?" he was only a metre from me now and the only thing that was separating us was a wooden desk. "I would but I can't." was my reply. He looked at me curiously. "Why not?"  
"Try creating a portal…" he looked at me curiously and did. It didn't work. He frowned and tried again. It still didn't work. "Damn…" he breathed before marching back to the vine that seemed to be trembling. He picked it up again and I noticed Axel slip in behind a plant near the door. "Now, where is the one that caused this lovely vine named Lily great pain?" Ron snorted at the name and Marluxia sent him a look of distaste. "Don't laugh at her name red boy." He threw back and Ron went completely red. Neville was slowly sinking into his chair and people were throwing him sympathetic looks. I noticed the energy flowing through his hand and his scythe appeared. "Let's see now…shall we play…duck, duck goose?" he began walking from left to right, passing me 5th. "Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, GOOSE!" he yelled and swiped at Neville who yelled and Madame Sprout began throwing spells at XI. I jumped up and ran over to Neville, keyblades appearing in my hands as I stood protectively in front of him. "Oh? Roxy, want to protect him do you?"  
"It's Roxas." I hissed and moved closer to Neville. "Marluxia." Axel voiced and stepped out from behind the plant he was hiding behind. "Oh! Axel! There you are! Care to help me?" Axel rose an eyebrow at the happy voice. "How about no…" the pink haired man frowned. "Suit yourself then." He shrugged and turned back to Neville. "Roxas, get out of the way." I shook my head. "Roxas." he said in a warning tone. "XIII, Out of the way NOW. That's an order." I sighed and stepped aside, I looked helplessly at Axel who frowned. He Summoned his Charkram's and jumped over Marly to stand were I was. "Roxas…don't listen to was he says." I nodded happily and moved back into battle position. We stood there with Neville behind us and the rest of the class looking on silently. "Axel, where are you?" Demyx's voice came from outside as he walked in. "Class started 20 min-" he paused and studied Marluxia curiously. "MARLY!!!!!!" he shrieked and ran to glomp the man. "Gah! Demyx! I was halfway through getting a plants revenge! You ruined it!" he whined and pouted before putting the plant down and embracing the other man. Demyx giggled and muttered a quick apology. The weapons from all 3 of us disappeared, one after the other and I ran to hug the insane botanist.

Marluxia stayed for the rest of the lesson to help and Dumbledore came down after Professor Sprout sent a quick message to him. It was decided that Marly would stay with Professor Sprout and help her during classes and outside classes too. He got up in the mornings and trained with us as well.

**Ok, yeah...Marly showed up and he's not really in a house cause then I would have put him in Hufflepuff... . **

**Anyway, hoping your enjoying so far and still need to start Ch 16...;**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heh, heh, here's chapter 16 guys...and i'm sorry it took so long.**

**and also, i'm sorry if its hard to read. **

Chapter 16

"Marly…would you calm down please?" I asked at breakfast one morning.

"Sorry Roxy. I just can't WAIT for today! Professor Sprout has so many exotic plants I've never seen before!" the pink haired man beside me squealed. I sighed and patted him on the head. "There, there. Calm down." I noticed Harry exchanging an amused look with Ron and the hyperactive person beside me droop his shoulders. "Why don't you go talk to Neville?" I suggested and Marluxia immediately cheered up. "Ok!!" He jumped up and bounced halfway down the table excitedly before plonking himself noisily beside the Longbottom boy. I raised an eyebrow at Harry and Ron who were barely containing laughter. It had been about a week since Marluxia decided to make his dramatic entrance during biology and things had been pretty normal apart from the odd encounters between Draco and Harry; Demyx, Axel, George and Fred getting into trouble for planting tricks in the teachers desks or Axel making a highly explosive potion explode due to the fact that the 'snake' had made him touch it. "We have ol' snaky first thing, don't we?" I asked and Hermione nodded. Demyx had first started calling Snape, snake or snaky and the name had stuck. Let's just say that the subject of the nickname wasn't impressed in the least. I shrieked and was pulled out of my thoughts roughly as a pair of long arms wound themselves around my waist and warm lips pressed a kiss to the nape of my neck. "Morning babe," the red head chuckled as he announced his appearance. There was a light giggle beside me as I got over the shock and Demyx sat down on the other side of me. I scowled and hit Axel on the arm gently. "That wasn't funny!" I hissed and he laughed quietly, wincing slightly at the pain. Most of the school knew I was going out with Axel by now but I didn't care. Demyx and Xigbar were getting more intermit but he didn't see the Free Shooter very often. The man was normally taking the brunt of the reporters like the infamous Rita Skeeter. He was smart, I trusted him to not make a fuss over us being here and shoo them off. We were occasionally made to make an appearance and that was when there were photo's being taken or the Minister wished to talk to us. I noticed the others had started talking and Axel had slung a casual arm across my shoulders. Forcing myself from my thoughts once again, I tuned into what everyone was saying. "-yes! She's so frustrating! Always making up stories about Harry and getting the facts wrong!" Hermione started, halfway through a sentence by the time my brain had kicked into gear. "Well I'd LOVE to see what twisted story she's written about us this time." Axel announced sarcastically and pulled his arm from across my shoulder to cross his arms over his chest. "Who's this?" I asked curiously and gave them all a curious look. "Rita Skeeter," Ron announced, halfway through the piece of Italian bread he was eating. I groaned inwardly and looked around. Most people were here now and the two plant lovers looked like they were having a good time talking. Marluxia was demonstrating his powers to the people around him and explaining how they worked. I laughed as Xigbar walked in via the ceiling and flipped over, seeing as how he couldn't walk any further. I grinned and nudged Demyx who looked in the direction I was looking and he immediately started beaming like a sunflower and ran to hug the older man. Xigbar ruffled his hair and was dragged down the isle towards us, stopping briefly to talk to Marluxia. "Morning," he greeted and sat down beside Demyx. I sighed as Axel asked his restlessly awaiting question. "How did the report go and what did that ugly Skeeter woman say?" Demyx giggled childishly and Xigbar sighed. "Ok, I guess; she was rather annoying but that's to be expected of her…She wouldn't write down anything properly and that floating 'quick quills' quill of hers was lying through its own point, like normal." I heard Hermione mutter something angrily and she tapped her wand on the table. "I have a good mind to…" she muttered before trailing off in a muttered curse of incoherent words. I sighed and thought up the image of Draco covered in spots of light before giggling. "I wonder what she'd say about being covered in spots of light that won't come off. She'd have a fit and wouldn't make an appearance most likely." We all laughed at the image and I pulled up an image of her covered in glowing spots. "She'd keep herself awake at night certainly." Harry laughed and Ron thumped his forehead onto the table to prevent himself from falling over backwards. Just then, the post came in and a news paper dropped itself in front of Hermione. She picked it up eagerly and opened the front page. 'Headline News' it read. 'Another Appearance makes itself known at Hogwarts. Pg 2'

Hermione turned to page two, all of us wondering what she said. Reading it aloud, she looked at it with furious eyes. "Another appearance is made at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The new subject is somewhat questionable to being loving and dangerous at the same time as he nearly attacked Mr Neville Longbottom when first arrived. Mr Longbottom would not make a quote to tell his version of the story unfortunately but it has been shown that he and the pink haired man that has joined these interesting human like creatures have grown a mutual attraction towards each other." She paused and stared at the page. "How does she manage that?" Hermione asked, studying the text. "How is it that she knows Neville and Marluxia have been getting along better?" I shook my head in disbelief and stared at Xigbar. "Do you know?" I asked and Xigbar shook his head. "I didn't say anything about that." Harry frowned and Axel snorted. "If only we had Saix here. He'd hunt her down and rip the bloody bitch apart." Demyx and I all cacked up laughing and the red head winced as he got a cuff to the back of the head. "Sorry, but it'd serve her right." Axel announced chuckling. Hermione looked at the time and sighed. "We'd better get to class, all of us. It starts in 10 minutes. I nodded and got up with the rest of them. We waved goodbye to Marluxia as we passed and walking in a large group up to the dormitory. Axel was holding me close and walking with his arm around my waist while talking to Demyx. I slipped into my thoughts again and didn't notice when we'd reached the dorms.

"Oi, you ok Roxy?" Axel asked and I looked up, startled. "Y-yeah…um…yeah, I'm fine." Axel frowned and sat down on the bed. "What's up?" he asked and I sat down beside him. "I'm just worried. Marluxia turning up was a big enough distraction and if more of us turn up because Marluxia didn't come back…wouldn't it create more of a disturbance?" Axel frowned thought it over. "Yeah, your right…come on! Grab your stuff and meet me in the common room." I nodded and sorted my stuff together as Axel grabbed his books and left the room. I finished up quickly and raced down the stairs to meet Axel. Hermione, Xigbar and Axel were already down there. I noticed Ron and Harry sorting though Ron's things before I left; I think they were searching for the orange heads essay paper. I noticed Axel grin as he finished explaining the situation to Xigbar. I sat down across from them and Xigbar frowned as well. "That is going to be a problem. I'll send Xemnas a message today and explain the situation." I nodded and Demyx, who actually had some rational thought although it was used rarely, spoke up. "You'd better let Marly know as well." I sighed and leaned into Axels embrace as he sat down beside me and slipped an arm around my waist. Things were getting too complicated for my liking. "We should probably get to class before snaky gets vicious." Ron announced and I gave Axel a chaste kiss on the lips before getting up and running out of the room to catch up with the others.

"You're late." Snape announced and slithered his way towards us between the tables. I sighed looked at the others behind me helplessly. "It was my fault sir." I spoke up and the others looked at me in surprise. "Something came up and I had to have a quick chat to Xigbar about it. I asked them to wait for me so I wouldn't get lost." He frowned and thought things through for a few seconds. "You should know your way about by now." I nodded and spoke up again. "I still get a bit lost in the dungeons sir, I don't come down here except for class." He turned and stalked back towards the front of the class. "10 points each from Gryffindor; now get to your seats." he snapped and we hurriedly sat down at our desks, Ron and Harry giving a victorious look in my direction. I grinned and pulled out the text book we were using. We were looking at construction of a black ant like creature that they called 'Umbra'. We still called it a 'Heartless' or in this particular case, a 'Shadow'. It was interesting. The people here had taken the time to pull them apart and experiment on them. It really was interesting seeing as I usually just slice at them and kill them. They had a full digestive system, no nervous system, no bone structure, no circulatory system, a small brain and the heart they'd formed from. I blinked and smirked at the page as we were reading. As usual, Hermione was pouring over the pages in an attempt to soak up as much information as possible. I went back to reading the page and became aware of someone staring at my back; the way the gaze was lingering in the same spot it almost seemed like the person was trying to figure me out. I took a quick glance at the professor and looked behind me while his back was turned. I met a female's gaze; one I'd never cared to learn the name of. She smiled quickly and went back to reading the page. I blinked and turned back to my book before I got into trouble. The girl was a Hufflepuff; I didn't care much for girls if it wasn't already obvious. I shook my head in disbelief and went back to reading.

The rest of the lesson passed quickly enough and I ran to catch up with Hermione after class. "What's that Hufflepuff's name? The one that normally sits behind us…?" I asked her. I had a feeling she was going to stalk me down sometime soon and talk to me. I wanted to at least know her name so I didn't upset her. "Hmm…? Oh, her! Her names Natasha. She's really nice when you talk to her, a bit shy, but she's nice." I walked beside her in silence as we walked to charms. As we walked in I noticed Xigbar talking to Professor Flitwick. I waved to Hermione and walked across to talk to him. They were talking about something that I didn't care but the free shooter saw me approach out of the corner of his eye and broke of the conversation mid-speech. I nodded and he gave me a worried look. I looked at him curiously and he said a quick apology to the charms master before tugging on my arm and getting me to follow him to a corner of the room. "Did you get the message to Xemnas?" I asked as soon as we were out of earshot of other students walking in. "I did, but I didn't get an answer…" I felt my eyes grow wide and I tightened my grip on my books slightly. "Roxas…I've told Xemnas but didn't get a reply straight away…actually I still haven't gotten a response yet. I'm going to go tell Axel and Demyx. I've already told Marluxia so if you get anything come through let me know straight away, ok?" I nodded and gave him a small smile. "You'd better go find them…" I muttered and turned to hurry to my seat. Xigbar slipped out of the classroom after a quick goodbye to the charms master and he began the lesson.

We were learning a new charm today; one that I already knew how to do quite easily. Instead, I focused on sending Zexion a message during the theory lesson.

_Zexion…can you answer me via moving the letters of the book please? Thanks, just want to let you know we're all safe and wondering what's going on. _

I broke it of there and sent it. I read along with the rest of the class for a while until Professor Flitwick asked me to read a section of the book. I nodded and just automatically read it aloud, not thinking about what I was saying.

"This skill is mostly used as a defensive spell that allows the opponent to be temporarily blinded. You shouldn't use this spell unless you want to know that's going on? The superior is going crazy as to why none of you are coming back and Vexen hasn't answered at all-" I broke of there and stared at the page, watching as the letters moved around. There was a snickering from the Slytherin's and Flitwick looked at the page confused. I read the Message from where it started.

_You want to know what's going on. The superior is going crazy as to why none of you are coming back and Vexen hasn't answered at all. Xaldin, Lexaeus and I are all getting worried and it's not helping matters that any of the dusks we send to find him don't come back at all. What is going on and is he with you? He left about 3 days ago now; I'd be very surprised if he hasn't found you yet. _

I blinked and sent a quick glare in Malfoy's direction. "S-Sorry sir..." I stuttered as the illusion was still stuck on the page and Hermione gasped at the words I was reading. I started scribbling in on the book with my finger.

_We can't come back. Portals don't work where we are. Vexen hasn't shown up yet…or from what I'm aware of. If he can't portal out of here I'll send him a message to see where he is. We'll send him back to the castle if he's not here. The dusks that are appearing aren't disappearing either because they can't transport themselves. _

I sent back and the message faded from the book into the original words.

_Ok…keep me updated XIII_

Came back and then the words faded from the book. I gave a quick smile as Flitwick looked at me curiously. "Sorry sir, the words were looking slightly different in my book." He nodded in understanding and I quickly traced my finger along the page again and sent a message to Xigbar, telling him what was going on.

After class, Hermione tried to find out what was going on. I sent her a quick smile and hurried off to find Xigbar. Running through the corridors, I reached a portrait and paused to catch my breath. "Hey Kid!" I looked up and Xigbar was sitting on the wall talking to a portrait. He was about 3 floors up. I ran up the stairs and became almost level with him. "Did you get my message?"

"Sure did kid. Nice job. I haven't sent one to Vexen yet; maybe you could do it now?" I nodded and pulled out a piece of paper to let the light reflect off it.

_Vexen…Where are you? Stop looking for us if you can still portal places. If not, let me know where you are and Xigbar and I will come find you. Where we are at the moment we can't portal anywhere. _

I read it out to Xigbar who nodded and I sent it off and sighed, "Shall we go have some lunch?" Xigbar nodded and waved goodbye to the portrait he was talking to. We walked down in silence, passing students and paintings. "So, what are we going to do if Vexen does show up…?" I asked as we approached the great hall. "We'll just have to wing it."

"Wing it?"

"Go find him and get him back here, then try and figure something out so that he doesn't freeze the press because they're bombarding him with questions…"

"Ah…that might be a problem…we'll have to get Axel to defrost them…" Xigbar nodded as we walked into the great hall. We sat down to have lunch. I was talking with Hermione about what class we had next. They'd also said that Demyx and Axel had gone to their next class already. I nodded and kept eating. Next thing I knew, I was turned around and pinned to the table behind me with a panicked Marluxia 3 inches from my face. "IJUSGOTAMESSAGEFROVEXEN!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and I had to pry him off my shoulders so I sit up properly so I could breathe again. "What?" Xigbar growled and made the pink haired man sit down. I nodded in thanks and turned to face Marluxia again. "Marluxia, what did you just say?" I asked him again and he blurted it again just as fast. I shook my head and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Marluxia, say it slowly and calm down." He calmed down enough so that his breathing fell into its regular cycle again. "Now, what happened…?"

"I-I was working with Professor Sprout, helping her prepare for the next lesson and…and…" he began to panic again. I sighed and gave him my glass of pumpkin juice. He drank it slowly and calmed down again. "And...I-I got a message from Vexen."

**Well, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. (working on chapter 17. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"_And...I-I got a message from Vexen."_

I froze and gave Xigbar a worried look. "W-what did he say?" I asked and Marluxia took another sip of the Pumpkin juice.

"He-he said he's stuck in the middle of a lake and can't portal anywhere…he can only just see land…"

I tried to imagine where he would be and couldn't come up with anything.

"Did he mention that he was on land or ice?" I asked, not noticing a dark robed figure walk up behind me. "Land, a small island…"

"I'll go get him," a deep voice announced and I looked up, noticing Professor Dumbledore striding towards the door. I blinked and hurried after him as he left the room.

"Professor!" I yelled as he walked quickly down the steps and towards the forest. I ran to catch up with him and walked beside him. "Where do you think Vexen is?"

I asked and Dumbledore frowned. "I think he's near the center of the lake. There's a small island in the middle of the lake, near where the merpeople live. They generally like to lie on it during the day when they need to warm up. I'll take a boat out and get him. You should get back to class."

"But-!"

"No buts Roxas, you have class."

"I don't care!!" I yelled and stood in a firm stance on the ground.

"Roxas…" he sighed and stopped, turning to look at me.

I growled. "Don't 'Roxas' me. I'm coming weather you like it or not." He thought for a few seconds before nodding.

"Alright…"

"And I'm coming with you!!" a third voice added. We both blinked and turned to see a slightly out of breath Marluxia standing in the brush beside us. He smiled and sighed.

"I see I'm outnumbered…alright…" we both grinned and ran to catch up with Dumbledore again as he began walking towards the lake again.

"So…how are we getting out there again?" Marluxia asked as we neared the lakes edge.

"By boat; it'll pull itself magically, but there's a few reeds and things that we need to try and avoid."

Marluxia beamed and I grinned. "Maru can help with that." I giggled and said pink haired man sent a glare in my direction.

"That's Marly or Marluxia to you." He growled.

I poked my tongue out at him. "I suppose Vexen's the only one allowed to call you Maru then?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, he is."

I raised an eyebrow as we got into a boat and it started moving by itself. "Do I want to know why?"

He blushed a deep red and turned to face the direction we were going in. I smirked and dropped the subject, mental images going through my head of times before. Marluxia smirking and Vexen limping into breakfast the next day. I giggled and sat back as comfortably as I could, waiting for us to reach our destination.

As we got closer to a small island, about the size of a queen sized bed…except perhaps more oddly shaped…I noticed that there was a thick layer of ice around it and it was getting colder. I also noticed someone in a black coat was sitting on it, playing with something.

"VEXEN!!" Marluxia yelled happily and stood up, waving madly and rocking the boat. The head snapped up at hearing his name and stood up, pulling the cowl of his hood back from his face.

Before the boat even stopped properly, Marluxia was out and jumping on the blonde head, hugging him tightly.

"M-Marluxia…" he stuttered and struggled to breathe.

I grinned and walked up to the scientist. "Need rescuing?"

He nodded and I pulled Marluxia's arms from around his waist. "Don't kill him," I advised and he pouted.

"I wasn't going to."

There was a chuckle from behind me and Vexen's head immediately snapped to the unknown voice. "And you are?" he asked suspiciously, voice immediately cold and uncaring.

"Albus Dumbledore; headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, also the one that's been caring for your fellow members."

Vexen almost immediately relaxed and shook his hand. "Vexen; Number 4. Also known as the Chilly Academic. Nice to meet you."

He gave a small smile and Marluxia walked behind him and wrapped his arms gently around the blonde's waist. I laughed quietly at Vexen's obvious discomfort at the pink haired man for showing so much affection in public.

"Shall we go?" I asked and began to walk back towards the boat. The other's followed and I grinned as Vexen sat down in front of Marluxia at the back of the boat as it began moving.

I picked up a conversation with Dumbledore as there was a short moan from Vexen. I didn't dare turn around to look either. Marluxia was most likely eating him, knowing how twisted his mind can be.

"What's up with those two?" Dumbledore asked as there was a small murmur from the two seated in the back.

"I think they've been doing stuff for a while. Vexen normally doesn't come for breakfast very often but when he doesn't, Marluxia normally doesn't either…or he appears and takes something down to the lab for Vexen." He nodded and I cleared my throat as we neared the mainland. "Hey, you two," I announced and the murmuring stopped. "We're nearly there."

There was a shifting of bodies and the boat rocked a bit as it pulled itself in to dock. Marluxia helped Vexen out and the 4 of us walked back to the castle, Vexen stopping temporarily to stare in awe at the size of the school. We dragged him up the stairs, walking in the front doors only to find Xigbar waiting there with Demyx and Axel. "Vexen!" Demyx yelled loudly when we walked through the front doors. I grinned at Axel who made a disgusted face. I looked to see that Marluxia had his arms around Vexen's waist again and was pressing a kiss to the blond's neck. I grinned and walked over to Axel, pressing a quick but firm kiss on him lips. "You like it…" I murmured and squeaked when I was pulled down onto the red heads lap, his arms around my waist. I grinned and leaned against him, enjoying the warmth.

"Well, you three had better get to class," Dumbledore announced and we all groaned. Xigbar grinned and ruffled Demyx's hair. "I'd better send Zexion a message first…I promised him I would…" I murmured and Axel snorted.

"What? You mean Emo boy? He can do without information for a while."

"I beg your pardon number VIII but I heard that." A voice announced and an almost solid illusion was projected into the middle of the room.

"Zexion…" Vexen said in surprise and the lilac haired man turned to face him. "Number IV, I see you're alright." He nodded and Marluxia clung a bit harder to his waist.

"Zexion, where did you learn to do that?" Xigbar murmured and walked forward to touch the illusion. The Cloaked Schemer held up a hand and Xigbar stopped walking.

"Please don't number II. It is highly unstable at the moment and I'm still perfecting it."

Xigbar stopped and looked at him curiously before Demyx hugged his arm gently. "So, how did you manage to do that?"

"I was experimenting with my abilities. There's not much to do here seeing as VII is keeping the Superior from work." I felt Axel chuckle beneath me. Zexion turned towards Dumbledore and nodded to him. "The rest of our Organization and I thank you for taking care of our Organization members for the time being." Vexen looked surprised and he blinked.

"Thankyou, it's no hassle," Dumbledore said and Zexion nodded again. "I'll keep in touch; I have a report to file at the moment."

We all nodded and Zexion blinked out. "Well, now that we know that Zexy can stalk us without us knowing…what do you think we should do?"

"First things first, You 4 are going to go back to class." Xigbar started and Marluxia whined.

"But Professor Sprout doesn't have a lesson for another half hour!"

"Fine, you can come…but you 3 are going back to class." I nodded and both Axel and Demyx groaned. "Sorry Demy…" he gave the nocturne a quick kiss on the nose which made him squeak a bit before the other 3 walked up to Dumbledore's office.

"So, what class do you have now?" Axel asked me and I groaned, trying to remember.

"Mythical beasts…I think…"

"With Hagrid?"

"Yeah…"

"Cool! We'll walk you down there. We've got a history lesson now anywayz."

"No Axel, you and Demyx go to class."

"But Roxy…" he whined.

"No! Demyx, get him out of here please."

The water wielder grinned and blasted Axel with a small amount of water, enough to make him move but not enough to make him fully dodge. Axel was dragged off by Demyx, whining and I jogged off to class.

"Sorry Hagrid," I panted as I ran into the clearing that we were currently occupying. Hermione looked up and waved me over. I grinned and sat down, nodding a quick greeting.

"Alrigh' as I was sayin', this here is a well known creature called a Pantagome."

I looked at the creature in the cage that he was pointing to and currently talking about. It was black leather and had had wings that had sharp thorn like claws on the tips. It was slightly scaly and I noticed that it had deep blue eyes. It was staring hungrily at Malfoy who was sneering at it. I grinned and jumped when Harry poked me in the back, passing me a note.

'Where were you last period? We were kinda worried.' I grabbed a quill and wrote back 'I was with Dumbledore. We were fetching someone. You'll probably see him sometime in Potions' and passed it back. He nodded and left me alone, agreeing with the excuse. I zoned out and ignored Hagrid for the rest of the lesson. It might have been one of the only fun lessons here but it was still downright boring.

"We've got Herbology now." Hermione announced as the bell for the next class went off.

We walked up there and into the greenhouse. Marluxia was bouncing around happily watering random plants and caressing others. I held back a chocked laugh and sat down in my seat as the others arrived.

"Alright settle down," Professor Sprout announced as she hurriedly walked into the greenhouse and the class quieted. "Marluxia, could you please pass the books around." He nodded and began handing out the theory books. Great more theory… I made a face as Marluxia walked passed me and he grinned. We were looking at the mating between two plants and I sighed as Hermione made an interested sound and immediately began reading the page we were looking at.

"Start reading chapter 3.8 and we'll go through it at the end. I'm leaving Marluxia in charge for a few minutes." She hurried out of the room and Marluxia walked towards me and picked up a conversation with me as soon as she was out of sight.

"Guess what!!" he jumped around with glee.

"What?" I asked in a dull tone.

"Vexen's going to be working with Professor Snape!" I blinked and dropped my head into my hands.

"Great…another boring teacher…oh well. At least he'll be more amusing to stir up…"

Marluxia made an annoyed face and I grinned at him. "Sorry, but it's true."

He got up and began walking around again just as Professor Sprout hurried back into the room. "Alright, if you have any questions about that section then ask."

I quickly put my head down and began reading as the class discussed the rest of the section. Of course I already knew about the mating habits between two plants. Marluxia had bored me to death about it when I 'supposedly' put too much water on his plants when I was helping him out as a punishment from Xemnas. Note that the water was curtesy of Demyx trying to help for getting me in trouble in the first place. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

I finished reading and let my head sink and rest on the table for the rest of the lesson. Screw theory, Marluxia can teach me everything in a more interesting way.


	18. Chapter 18

**Gack! Something tells me I forgot to add a message to the previous chapter.  
**** .  
****Ah well, I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who added this story to their alert list and left a review AND THANKYOU TO MEGAKIRARALOVER FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS PLAN!!!**

**glomps and hugs you**

**JUST so you pplz know, I'm changing my typed and going-to-be-posted writing style to suit so this site should feel loved. pokes it randomly  
I'll possibly go through and change the others as well...eg: 67 percent...and a heap of others in my spare time...**

**Year 10 is a bitch... . **

**Well, hope you all likie and if you guys actually have an idea to help the chapters come faster, metion it in a review or send me a pm.**

**...ok, will rant again at the end of the chapter...**

Chapter 18

(Axel's P.O.V)

So, where to start?

Ok, so it had been decided that Vexen would work with Snape and lighten his load once he got to know what everything is, or he would just help by taking over the class and supervising.

It'd also been about 2 DAYS since he got here and he was already buggin' the HELL outa me. I mean, he was just so…arrogant! That snotty nosed attitude and the strutting around like he owned the place! ARGH!! I HATE him!

Ok, so unless I haven't made my point clear, I don't like him, he doesn't like me, our elements clash and that REALLY doesn't help AT ALL.

Ok, back to reality now that you know what's going on. So, here I was just SITTING in potions class and Vexen was taking it while ol' Snaky was out of the classroom and in a meeting with Dumbledore. I took a quick glance at Demyx beside me and he looked just as bored as I was.

I sat back in my chair, half listening to what Vexen was saying and placed my hands behind my head so I could comfortably stare at the ceiling.

"This function is used for-" I groaned and blocked him out again as he continued ranting. We were learning about the human body and all its functions. That was for YEAR 7'S for god's sake! I could be doing better stuff with my time that involve a very cute Roxy but noooooo…of COURSE we had to go to school and stay in class!

I slumped forward and groaned into the desk. People around me sent me worried glances that I didn't notice much, except when Demyx touched my arm.

'You ok?' he wrote on a piece of paper as it was pushed against elbow so I'd notice it.

'Yeah, Vexen's annoying the hell outa me and I'm bored out of my life but apart from that I'm ok.'

'That's good. You've been so down lately…I'm kinda worried about you…'

I grinned at him and gave him a not-so-noticeable hug. 'I'm cool, d/w.'

"Number's VIII and IX!" Our heads snapped up to see him glaring in my direction. "Pay attention!"

I blinked as a thought accumulated in my head as Demyx took the piece of paper back. I grinned evilly at him and he looked at me curiously before beginning to panic. "Axel no!" he hissed.

"How about no?" I announced loudly, my trademark over confident smirk on my face and a wicked defying glint in my eye.

I swear I saw his eye twitch before he recovered and sent a glare in my direction that almost literally threw ice daggers.

He continued on with the lesson and I growled frustrated. THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO **WORK**!!! I sent a look at Demyx that literally screamed help but he ignored me and looked anywhere except in my direction. I growled mentally and racked my brains for a good plan to stir up trouble.

Hell, I was bored. I stir up trouble when I'm bored. I got a bright idea and quickly scribbled a note to Fred and George for some help. They passed it back with some ideas that I didn't find lively enough for my taste…although one of them caught my attention. I just altered it a bit and threw them an amused glance with that glint in my eyes again.

The smirk I normally had when trouble was about to occur reappeared on my oh-so-irresistible features and made the notes he was holding burst into flames.

The chilly Academic shrieked and dropped the paper as the head got to his bare skin. "Axel…" he ground out, obviously loosing patience and grabbed another set out of his folder. I sighed and switched to plan B.

I waited 5 minutes as he rambled on a bit more, watching me more closely than before and waiting for me to make a move. There was a tense and almost amused air to the room as I sat back looking bored.

"Fluids are released into the intestines from the Appendix and this is used to digest the protein flowing through the small intestine. It is well known that when the Appendix ruptures or fails that it is highly posiounous and deadly if not taken care of as soon as possible. A few-" I cut him off that that, I'd heard FAR too much.

"Shut the hell up already old man" I said loudly and looked extremely bored, staring at the ceiling. I put my feet on the table and crossed my arms across my chest, looking at him in an almost dangerous way.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" he growled out and sent me a murderous death glare. People with a sense of humour smothered laughs and giggles behind hands as I raised an eyebrow before calmly meeting his gaze.

"Shut the hell up already old man" I repeated and I swear he twitched, eyes narrowing further.

"VIII, be quiet otherwise I'm going to…"

"Going to what?" I asked, curious, my overly perverted mind going into overdrive.

"I'm going to shove the worst tasting potion down your throat when we get home and use you as a test subject for my experiments."

Let's just say my overly perverted mind decided to play a trick then as it formed an idea so being me I followed naturally. "I thought you already had Marluxia for that, or sorry, was that Zexion?" I smirked as his face twisted even more hideously in anger.

"Shut up otherwise I'm throwing you out of this classroom." He growled, voice still controlled. I frowned and tilted my head to the side, coming up with a quick back up plan.

"Question is, what would you DO once I got thrown out of the classroom. I could burn all your notes or even go and annoy Marluxia." I smirked at his twitch as he turned away from me. Big mistake by my part.

"Axel, shut up and sit down before I freeze your stupid, overconfident ass to the chair with Demyx's help." He growled and I raised an eyebrow.

"You know you can't. I have an advantage over you because of my power over fire meanwhile, poor little you is just ice." I said with fake pity in my voice. Screw the punishment! I was bored out of my life! It was better than doing nothing, besides, I didn't have a conscience. You know that little voice or nagging feeling in your head that says 'don't do this! It's bad!' I smirked again and began making random flames float about my hand. He jerked back in fear and I made them grow bigger.

"Number VIII! Stop that this instant!!" I smirked and stood up, walking casually down the isle towards him with flames still circling my hand as made them flit about me casually.

"What? You don't like it?" I asked mockingly as I got closer, now only a couple of meters from him. He stepped backwards and I eventually cornered him in a corner of the classroom.

"Axel stop it!" Demyx cried out and I turned to face him, frowning as he was standing and looking panicked.

I unintentionally let the flames slip away as my concentration was distracted. "What?" I asked him, eyes narrowing.

"Y-You can't do this!" he cried out, hands fisting at his sides and I smirked at him.

"Why not?"

"B-Because! It's mean!!" he yelled and moved his arms to hug himself.

I smirked again and turned back to Vexen, the flames appearing again, bigger and hotter than before. "You know what Demyx? I don't care…" I smirked at the frightened ice wielder in front of me. I turned to look at the door though as Demyx dashed through it with a loud bang. Rolling my eyes, I got back to business.

"What's the matter Vexen? Not feeling so brave now?" There was obvious fear on his face as I let the flames get closer.

"S-stop it…" he voiced out at a barely reasonable tone.

"Excuse me?" I mocked and bent closer to hear, knowing that I was scaring the shit out of him. "I can't hear you…"

"Stop it!" He yelled and I smirked even wider than before.

"Better start running ice boy, your not going to live through this otherwise."

His eyes widened and the next thing I knew I was halfway across the room with a sore chest. I blinked in confusion and saw Vexen with his shield out and held in battle stance. I smirked and let the flames die. I was standing next to Fred and George who were looking scared like the rest of the class. "Axel stop it…" Fred hissed and I ignored him.

"What's the matter Vexen? You want me to actually kill you?" he growled and stood straight, shield never leaving its defensive position.

"You have no right to try and kill me." I smirked and summoned my Charkram's for extra effect.

"Excuse me, but I think I do." I started swinging them and eyed him savagely. There was fear in the other's eyes.

"Number VIII. You should respect your elders." Vexen ground out and I smirked.

"Yeah, that means everyone else should respect you as well. If the organization was measured by age then you'd by far be the superior." I cacked up laughing at my own joke, not noticing the anger that overruled the fear. Next thing I knew, ice was being thrown at me and I barely had time to slice through it before being hit.

"Class dismissed!" Vexen yelled and everyone else ran out of the classroom as the fight was about to start. "VIII, don't you think this is a stupid way to start a fight?" he growled and I pretended to think about it for a few seconds.

"Nope! It's well worth it." I cackled as I threw a Charkram at Vexen, it rebounding off his shield and me running to catch it.

As the fight issued on, we gradually moved from the dungeon to the main hall unconsciously as we pressured each other in that direction.

I glanced up as there was a scream when my Charkram was flung off Vexen's shield in anger as we'd been throwing insults at each other for the past 10 minutes. Vexen was calm and merely defending himself now and that just bugged the HELL out of me like normal.

There, you just distracted me again from logging this into my memory and almost made me get hit again! Jeeze, bloody old geezer. When the HELL will he admit I'm stronger than him?!

I rolled to the side as the ice spell flew past me and I threw another Charkram at the blond, making a run for him with flamed Charkram's as I caught the other one that missed.

Suddenly there was an unfamiliar spell thrown at me and leapt backwards to avoid it. Glancing in the direction that the spell came from, I noticed Dumbledore looking furious and a panting and flushed Demyx clinging to the Free Shooter.

The doors opened and the next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground with Charkram's being torn from my hands.

"Idiot…" was mumbled into my ear as I struggled to get up.

"Get OFF ME!!!" I screamed and threw my unknown attacker off, preparing a spell to throw at him, stopping in surprise at a loud 'OW' from my number one favourite blond. He glared at me and got up, the glare never leaving.

I rolled my eyes and dismissed my weapons from his hands. I looked back over at the scientist to see Marluxia there fussing over him to make sure he was ok.

Rolling my eyes, I made my way back to the dormitories. "Axel wait!" Dumbledore yelled behind me and there was a murmur of surprise from the rest of the students. Not stopping or looking back, I waved goodbye to him and kept walking.

I reached it and collapsed sideways onto the couch in a vain attempt to sleep.

"You really shouldn't cause trouble number VIII" an oh-too-familiar voice appeared and the Zexion Illusion reappeared beside me. I snorted.

"So? I was bored and I still had a score to settle with Vexen." He may like Roxas and some of the other not so annoying members, but I still had a good score to settle with him after he goaded/blackmailed 'the cloaked schemer' into helping him and Marluxia die all my coats yellow and brown. I suppressed a shudder at the memory of the seriously clashing colours of my hair and eyes. It was horrible to say in the least. I was NEVER doing that again.

"Fine, I'll leave this with Number II for now but make sure you behave in future otherwise there will be consequences when you get back here or I come over there."

"Yes mother" I muttered and he sent a glare. I merely turned over and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

**Ok, ranting and raving again cause I can. XP  
...Even though its not really a rant...--; Oh well.**

**Thankies again for reading it...and I should really go change the rating on this for chapter 14...;**

**Ah well...again, if you have any ideas for the next chapter PM me or let me know in the review. I'll gladly accept help.**

**Cherio!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okies! Chapter 19 AND I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Schools been a bitch lately!**

**DX**

**Anyway, i'll ramble at the end. Enjoy reading.**

**3**

(Axel's P.O.V)

I woke up with a start at the water that dropped on me, soaking me to bits. "GOD DAMN IT DEMYX!!!" I screamed and sat up to glare at the blond in front of me. Only it wasn't the blonde that I was expecting. Sapphire blue eyes glared back at me as I took a deep breath in. "Roxas…" I mumbled, the guilt of hurting him starting to come back.

"Axel." Roxas murmured, bloody murder written across his face. I swallowed and glanced around the room. Other Gryffindor members were standing there looking at me in shock and disbelief. I snarled at them and stood up. I wasn't in the mood for this. "Axel, sit down, now." Roxas ground out. I looked into his eyes, guilt immediately disappearing at the look there. I snorted and strode past him towards the door. "Number VIII you will stop right now," Xigbar announced coldly and moved in front of the door. I glared at him and kept moving towards it, stopping when I was about a meter and a half from number II. "Out of my way free shooter, unless you want a Charkram up your ass." I heard Demyx whimper somewhere behind me but ignored it. "Xigbar, get out of my way." I said again and made flames burn around my hand, glaring at the scarred man in front of me. I felt a sharp point at my lower back and glanced back. Roxas had Oblivion pressed against my me and was glaring at me. "Axel. Flames. Out. Now" he growled and I merely rolled my eyes before looking in front of me again. Xigbar had his guns out in the time I was occupied with Roxas and had them pointed at me. I snarled and called my Charkram's again, throwing one at Xigbar and the other one moving to block Roxas's blow with the Oath Keeper. People screamed and a few spells were sent flying at me. I threw flames at Xigbar and jumped over him, grabbing my embedded Charkram that was in the door to the common room and running out. I ran for the basement, jumping down flights of stares as quickly as I could. People stared at me as I touched the bottom level and took off running again, avoiding and reflecting the bullets that were flying towards me. I ducked around a few corners and jumped over a group of teachers that were in the hall just in front of me. Running down the corridors, I ducked into a hidden passage that I'd found when I first came here and stayed quiet as Xigbar, Roxas and Demyx - plus about 10 teachers - ran past and followed some unknown path. I rolled my eyes, dismissed my Charkram's and followed the passage to where it led.

There was a nice peaceful spot further down the corridor I'd hidden my coat and some other things I'd found there. Sealing the door as I walked through, I breathed in the fresh air that was in the spot. There was a silent waterfall in the corner and a nice patch of grass next to it. I lit one of the lanterns nearby and collapsed near the edge of the pool. The cool wind whistled past my face as I removed my school coat. It was as uncomfortable as all hell anyway. I think I'll just skip school and find a way out of here before long. Screw those people who would get upset about it. I lay down again and looked at the sky above me. The stars were glinting and it was extremely peaceful to say in the least. I felt my mind slipping away and let it go in the knowledge that I believed that I wouldn't be found here.

(Zexion's P.O.V)

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose before closing the book I was reading and taking my glasses off. My eyes were beginning to strain.

I'd just gotten another message from Xigbar saying that Axel was up to no good again. And to think he'd follow rules that we set. I'm pretty sure I'll have to go there sometime and give him a good lecture. I'll wait another few days and see what happens. They could find a way out before then. "Zexion…?" a quiet voice announced itself and I turned to find Luxord behind me, looking at me with a bit of worry in his voice. I put the book down on the table before speaking. "What is it?" I asked.

"How are the others doing?"

I sighed, here came the fun part. "Axel's in trouble, like normal, and Xigbar's not handling things too well." There came a small sigh from the Brit as he looked down. "Its boring without everyone here…" he murmured and I gave a small smile before walking over and sitting down on a table in front of him. "They'll be fine. I might have to head over there in a few days if Xigbar can't do anything about Axel's behaviour…"

"We should get Xemnas to send Saix over. That'd set him straight."

I smirked and shook my head at the image. "No, he'd maul half the students there within the first day or so." We laughed quietly, listening to the sound echo around the room. In the time that the rest of the organization had been away, Luxord and I had gotten to know each other very well. Let's just say that he was an interesting person to talk to beneath the gambolling side that we normally saw. "Say, Zexion?" I made a sound of acknowledgement when he paused. "When you head over…if I mean…can I come please? It's boring as all hell around here." I chuckled shook my head with a small knowing smile on my face. "Of course; I might just need you to keep me from tearing Axel's throat out with all the problems he's caused." I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose again. He grinned at me and slung an arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and shook him off. "Off… you know I don't like it."

"I know, its fun to see your reactions though." I groaned and slumped forward with a hand holding my forehead. "I always fall for that…" I muttered under my breath as Luxord laughed. "Mmm…I'm hungry. Lets go have something to eat…" I mumbled and the gambler of fate nodded before following me out of the room. We walked into the kitchen to see Xemnas sitting on a couch lengthways and Saix handing him a cup of tea over the back. "Superior, VII." I nodded a greeting and Saix moved away from Xemnas a few inches. Luxord sat down and I pulled some pasta out of the cupboard and put it on to cook. "What news VI?" Xemnas asked as I put the water on to boil. "VIII is being a nuisance again and has made a scene…and II doesn't seem to be able to cope very well with the rest of the neophytes." He nodded and I put the spaghetti in. "Anyone like some spaghetti?" I asked as Luxord nodded eagerly but Xemnas and Saix shook their heads. I put two handfuls in and left it to boil. I continued with my report. "I may have to head over there in a few days if Xigbar still has problems. They haven't as of yet found a way out." Xemnas sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Fine, but make sure you don't cause any trouble if possible."

I nodded and Luxord made a sound. "…I'd like to take X with me if possible..." I said cautiously as I read his face before turning my attention back to the two other nobodies in the room. Xemnas blinked and looked between the two of us. We both kept a straight face as he examined us. "Why?" he asked and I jumped in quickly as Luxord opened his mouth to explain. "I'd like to take X with me because there's not much to do here at the moment and I know he's able to stop me from hurting Axel, or even throttling him for making a scene and being a stupid spoiled slut for attempting to hurt Vexen." Xemnas blinked and his face thundered. "VIII did what?!"

"He attempted to attack Vexen during a class that Vexen was teaching."

Xemnas growled and I knew that I'd hit a protective streak. Luxord would be able to come. "Fine, make sure he doesn't get punished until he gets back." I smirked and nodded, turning to strain the pasta that had just finished cooking and placed it in some plates. "Cheese?" I asked Luxord and he shook his head. "Maple Syrup please."

I blinked at him before shaking my head. The Brit was well known for his weird taste buds. I placed the plate in front of him, along with the maple syrup and placed some shaved Parmesan Cheese on my spaghetti. Allowing the cheese to melt a bit, I turned to put the cheese away and caught sight of X gobbling up his food. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Would you like a serviette?" I asked and he looked up at me with a small drop of runny maple syrup running down the corner of his mouth. He licked at it and nodded a yes. I shook my head in amusement before placing one in front of him and sitting down opposite him to eat. "Nice?" I asked and he nodded before leaning back over the plate again. I began eating mine in a more dignified manner and before long we'd both finished.

"I have some work I need to attend to." Saix announced and nodded a farewell in our direction before portaling away, to where I don't know. Xemnas stood up with a slight wince and placed his cup on the table. "I'm going to go have a sleep. I was up all night. Goodnight VI, X." he said before portaling away. I gave Luxord an amused look and we smirked knowingly. Everyone had been trying to avoid Xemnas's and Saix's rooms for the past 2 months or so. Ever since the organization members had disappeared, Saix and Xemnas had never been far from one another. I picked my plate and Xemnas's cup up and washed the cooking equipment, doing Luxord's plate at the same time when he placed it on the sink and nodded thanks. After I finished, I lounged back against the counter and looked Luxord in the eyes. "What do you want to do?" I asked and Luxord smirked. "How about a card game? We can bet Maltese's. I grinned and walked over to the pantry and pulled a large bag out. "Why not?"

(Xigbar's P.O.V)

God damn it! Where did that stupid Fire wielder go! I growled as we reached a dead end yet again. This is where we needed Zexion's nose. "Xiggy, stop please…?" Demyx asked as he attached his arms around my waist and pressed his face into my back. We were both breathing hard from running around trying to catch Axel while Roxas had given up once we lost Axel. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, dismissing my weapons. "Fine, but only for you…" I murmured and he smiled happily as he loosened his grip and I swung about in his arms to embrace him. Pressing a quick kiss to his nose, he giggled and pressed his lips against mine, my instincts quickly turned the tables and I took dominance. My tongue swept into his mouth and gently lapped at the muscle I found there. Demyx slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around my neck, my arms circling his waist. He moaned when I bit down gently on his tongue as it began to move. Before long we pulled apart to breathe. Both of us were still panting from the running we'd done. Some teachers, we didn't know were following us, rounded the corner and we quickly pulled apart. "Did you find him?" professor Flitwick asked as he bent over breathing hard. I shook my head and took a couple of steps towards the way we'd come. "Lets go back, we can find him once he calms down a bit." They all nodded and we headed back towards the staircase. "Hey, Xiggy?" Demyx asked beside me and I made a 'mmm' sound before he began speaking again. "What do you thing will happen to Axel when we catch him?"

I snorted in laughter and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Don't you worry about that little dude…I'll make sure I don't hurt him…" 'Too much,' I added as an after though in my head. Demyx relaxed and stepped closer to me as we walked. "Vexen is very precious to all the former members. He's been through a lot…" I murmured so that only Demyx could hear. "I don't think Marluxia knows yet but its better he doesn't for the time being. He's had some pretty rough times as a somebody…" My face grew expressionless as the memories flew through my mind and I felt a reassuring hand on my arm. I grinned down at him and he smiled back sadly. "Don't worry about it little dude." I murmured and ruffled his hair. We reached the common room again and I slipped in with Demyx. Roxas was looking troubled and furious while sitting with Hermione, Harry and Ron on the couches. Demyx and I slipped into a spare one and he leaned back into my embrace. I slipped my arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his neck. "So, did you find him?" Roxas asked in a dead tone. Demyx made a 'nuh uh' sound and relaxed into my embrace further. I leaned my head back onto the back of the couch and shifted so that I could comfortably rest my head onto the arm and stare into the flames, memories coming back to me as I closed my eyes.

_Screaming…__ flames flying everywhere… people dying… black heartless everywhere…Ienzo beside me screaming for Even… Running through the flames…blinding heat… flash fires… Even's screams in the library as things came crashing down around him… pain…and then darkness…_

Opening my eyes, Demyx was looking at me with worry. I smiled at him pressed a kiss to his nose. "I'm fine..." I said, just loudly enough for him to hear. He smiled and leaned back against me again. I yawned and closed my eyes again. A few minutes later I was out like a light.

**Ok, hope you like and again i'm sorry it took so long to update. . **

**Schools been a bitch and i'm just coping cause dad's been shoving a stick up my ass to get me working on my maths when I have plently of time to catch up on what I missed. D **

**Oh well...sighs**

**Hope you enjoy and i'm gonna change the rating and review for later chapters... . **

Thanks for reviewing guys. 3 

**glad you liked it. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Whoo!**

**Chapter 20!!**

**:D**

**Enjoy reading, i'll rand at the end...;**

(Axel's P.O.V)

I yawned and stretched out on the ground. Placing my hands behind my head, I stared up at the fake stars above me. "You're awake?" A voice asked and I jumped up, Charkram's appearing out of habit. The familiar shape of Dumbledore walked into view and I immediately relaxed before remembering what had happened earlier today…at least I think it was today. The old man before me chuckled. "No need to worry about that…relax. I just want to talk to you."

I slowly dismissed my weapons and sat down on the hill again, this time to stare at the waterfall. Dumbledore sat down beside me and stared in the same direction. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Funny thing about fire…" Dumbledore started and I looked at him curiously. "Its almost like it's got a will of its own. It can be calm one day, then angry and roaring the next day. Sometimes it will take control of its surroundings...That's when the problems start..." I listened to the speech quietly and looked down to avoid his gaze when he looked at me. "Water on the other hand…" his voice began to sound dazed, almost as if he was fascinated by the thought. "Water is flexible. It can generally find its way around most situations, if not with a little trouble…but it will still cope. It is also very fragile and will fall easily but can be reformed through love…or the sun. Demyx is exactly the same way. He will take the time to try and find a way out of a situation and think it through logically. You on the other hand will leap in and not care if the situation is dangerous. You won't care about the consequences…" I blinked and thought about this. It was pretty accurate and it made sense that Demyx and I were like our elements. In theory…well…my theory…our element was like our heart. It was the thing that replaced the space where our heart used to be.

I didn't realise I was staring at the water until something popped out of it and splashed me. "Hey!" I spluttered and stood up, moving away from the waters edge. Dumbledore chuckled and moved forward, reaching a hand into the water, a creature was holding onto his hand when he pulled it out. I stared at it in shock. What the hell is it?!!

Dumbledore must have read the look on my face because he chuckled and began the introductions. "This is Arabell. She's a water sprite. They're cheeky things, aren't you." He spoke the last part down to the creature that was still half in the water, staring at me in awe. I blinked back and took in her appearance. She had slightly blue skin, pointed ears, long silver flowing hair, a blue and green flowing dress that clung tightly to her form until it got to about waist length and then flowed out. Her feet were bare and the toes were webbed, allowing her to swim quickly if need be. I smiled at her as she hid behind Dumbledore's hand. I chuckled and leaned down to hold a hand out to her. She peaked out from behind Dumbledore's hand and sent a questioning look up at said man. He nodded and she slipped out from behind his hand completely before swimming over to mine. "I'm Axel…" I told her gently, awed at the velvety yet electrified shock that her touch gave. She blinked in confusion before turning my palm over so she could trace the lines on it. After a few moments, she spoke. "You're fire…"

I stared at her in confusion as she spoke those words. I hadn't said anything about being a fire elemental…So how the hell did she know?!! "Excuse me…?" I asked in disbelief.

"You're fire…" she repeated and traced my palm again. I spared a glance in Dumbledore's direction for an answer but he looked just as bewildered as me. "How…?" I began and she smiled knowingly.

"We sprites have the ability to sense magic. Yours is fierce…it is wild, like a fire." I blinked again at her silver sweet voice. It was high pitched and was smooth and sweet. Well…I got my answer I guess. But one thing worried me. "Aren't you afraid I'll burn you?" I asked and she smiled again and shook her head.

"I know you wouldn't do me any harm on purpose," she swam back a few feet before beaconing to me. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Come in…" she called. I eyed the water beneath me warily. "Come in!" she called again, this time closer to the waterfall. I took a deep breath and stepped in. She laughed as the water swirled around me. "Further! Further!" she called and I got to waist high before stopping. I hated water and this was as far as I was going to get for the time being. I turned back to Dumbledore and found him sitting on the edge, smiling gently. Shaking off the horrible feeling, I turned back to the waterfall. "Further Axel! Come play with me!!" she called and laughed, swimming almost directly beneath the waterfall. I groaned and winced as the cold water hit my chest. She laughed as I slowly made my way out to her. Eventually I got to the point where I could no longer stand and had to swim. The waterfall was still a good 3 meters off. I took a deep breath and kicked off, swimming out to her.

She smiled when my head popped up beside hers. The Sprite grabbed my hand and swam backwards, attempting to pull me towards the waterfall. I pulled my hand back wearily. I was already WAY outside my comfort zone…there was no way I moving closer to the mountain of water that could drown me. She frowned, as if reading my mind and immediately, the water began pulling me towards the waterfall. My eyes widened in shock before the waterfall hit me without warning.

Spluttering, I found myself in a small area behind the waterfall. It was almost like a cave. I blinked at the silver glow that was flickering around the walls. It was almost like there was a light from underneath the water that was shining upwards. I stared in disbelief at the collection of things she kneeled on. I swam towards her as she was rummaging through the pile and by the time I reached her, she had found what she was looking for and was wiping something off a pendant. "What's that?" I asked her as she smiled and looked at me shyly. "Don't tell Albus…" she whispered and slipped the chain and pendant over my head. I blinked and looked down as she smiled knowingly. Wading in deep water, I reached a hand up to my chest to look at what she'd given me. It was a crystal symbol that had 3 spikes at the top, the bottom half looked like a paperclip and was warm to the touch. "It's an ancient fire symbol. I hope that when you leave that you will remember me," a small voice beside me made me drop the attention on the pendant and turn to Arabell beside me.

I chuckled and splashed her gently with water. "I'd never forget you, and don't you forget it." I winked and she smiled happily. "I have more too!" she laughed and began swimming towards a shelf, obviously so we could talk without getting tired. I swam after her. "I have a water, light, ice, nature, Illusion, gravity and time pendant as well!" I swear that if she was in chibi form she would have looked so sweet, cuter than she was now.

I blinked at her as I settled myself on the shelf and began playing with the pendant again. I shivered and noticed her eyes on me intently. Raising my body temperature just enough to warm me up; I reeled back in shock as the pendant flamed to life. "Holy shit!!" I yelled and dropped it, the chain letting it settle back against my chest. I stared at her in shock, noticing the shock on her face as well; I took it that it wasn't normal. "You're the one…" she murmured.

I blinked in confusion. "Excuse me…"

"You're the one!" she cried gleefully and leapt upon me, wrapping her arms around my neck enough so that I was finding it hard to breathe. "Arabell…" I chocked out and she slowly released her grip. "Sorry…" she mumbled as I got my breath back. "It's just that…there's a prediction…"

"Prediction…?" I asked, confused.

She nodded and began to recite it, her voice going dead like she had heard it many times already.

"Eight pendants created

Eight beings combined

Fire will come first;

Then light.

On a night when together, crystal pendants flame,

A night when the moon's light is blue,

Time will stop…

Illusions will end…

Water shall take part…

Gravity shall lift…

Flowers will blossom…

Ice shall freeze…

Lies will leave…

Emotions will end…

And we shall be free…

To live again…"

I got a feeling of dread at the last part. If she was saying, what I thought was right…she was going to die…

"Arabell..." I murmured and she looked at me sadly, still smiling gently.

"I've waited so long…and so have the others…" she murmured and I blinked.

"Others?"

"There are more like me. I am only young, but the elders have been around since the pendants were created…"

"…How old are you exactly…?" I asked and she smiled up at me.

"500 years…"

"And the pendants were created…?"

"More than 5000 years ago…" I stared at her in disbelief as she laughed gently.

"Jeeze…that's longer than I've been alive…"

"Oh…much, much longer." I sighed as she laughed again, the pendant on my chest still glowing warmly from my raised body temperature. I let the heat drop and the pendant died.

"I'd better get back to Dumbledore…" I murmured and she nodded.

"Come visit me soon. I'm assuming you'll bring your friend from the light?" I blinked. Did she mean Roxas…?

"Yeah, sure..." She smiled happily and I grinned at her. "Say, what was that prediction again?" I asked and she laughed before repeating it.

I said my thanks and dived into the chilly water again. Swimming under the waterfall, I swam back to the land and climbed out. Dumbledore was gone when I looked for him. He must have had something to do…. Looking back at the waterfall, Arabell was wading in front of it, waving and smiling. I shook myself to get rid of some of the water, waved to her and began walking back to the common room, raising my temperature as I went, the pendant flamed to life again.

When I reached it, Demyx and Roxas were playing a game of cards, Professor McGonagall was standing with Xigbar talking in a corner and Vexen and Marluxia were cuddling on one of the couches. People from Gryffindor were also standing around chatting or doing homework.

"AXEL!!" Demyx yelled as soon as I walked in through the door and launched himself at me, wrapping his arms around my neck tightly, not caring that I was soaked to the bone. "Where the hell were you?!!" Roxas yelled as he stalked towards me and pulled on one of my dripping wet locks. "Ow!!" I yelled as I was pulled downwards by the blonde, Demyx still hanging onto my neck making me fall over in heap on top of Roxas, Demyx on top of me. "Owwww…" Demyx whined as I kicked him off and got up off the blonde under me. "You ok Dem?" Xigbar asked as he helped the water elemental up. He nodded as I helped Roxas up. "Sorry Rox…blame Dem for that." I said as he glared at me.

"I. Don't. Care… Where the HELL were you?!!! You were missing for a good 8 hours!!! Do you have any idea what time it is!!!?!!"

I blinked before grinning, willingly knowing that I digging myself into a deeper hole. "Awww…I'm sorry Rox, were you worried about me?" I asked, knowing his answer.

"N-no! I was just angry! And…" he sighed and dropped off, shoulders sagging. "Ok, fine…I was…" he admitted under his breath. I smiled gently and grabbed shoulders, turning him to face me. "I'm fine…" I said and placed a light kiss on his nose. He flushed and pushed me away, stalking back towards the couches where Vexen and Marluxia were snickering quietly.

"Hey, Axel…?" Demyx asked and I turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"What's that?" He asked and pointed at the still glowing pendant. My eyes went wide and I quickly stuffed it under my shirt. "N-nothing! I'm going to go get changed." I said too quickly before running towards the dorms.

People were already in bed or getting ready for bed as I changed into some spare clothes and hid the pendant under my shirt, letting my temperature drop back to normal before walking back to the others. I slumped on a couch and stared at the flames. I could make them dance but it would be kinda suspicious if the pendant started glowing again.

I felt Demyx dump himself next to me but I continued to stare at the flames, thoughts running through my head. "Axel?" Demyx asked and I blinked as a hand waved in front of my face, bringing me crashing back to earth.

"Huh? Oh…sorry Dem. Just thinking…" I trailed off and thought about the prophecy again. If things were going to happen the way I thought they were going to happen…then life was defiantly about to get tough. "Axxxxxelllllll…" Demyx sung in a deep voice, his head slowly moving towards mine. I blinked when his face was an inch from mine and freaked, making me fall off the couch. "DEMYX!!" I yelled as he laughed and clutched at his sides.

"You should have seen your face!!" he laughed and I threw him a sour look. He just laughed harder. I growled and leapt at him, both of us knocking the couch over backwards as we fought.

"Oww! Axel!!" he yelled as I pinned him.

"Both of you stop it!" Professor McGonagall yelled and tried to pull us apart. People were cheering as he rolled me over somehow and managed to pin me. I tried to dislodge him and made flames appear around my hand. I yelped in pain as the pendant burned brightly on my chest and I quickly doused the flames and threw him off, grabbing the pendant and trying to pull it over my head. It wouldn't budge. "Damnit!!" I yelled as it burned again when I tried to melt the metal. "What the hell?!!"

People were staring but I didn't care. I noticed Roxas giving me weird looks from the stairs as he was about to go to bed I think and without even thinking, I ran out the door and down to where I'd met Arabell.

Rushing in, I didn't care that Demyx, Xigbar or Roxas were running after me and were so closely that it wasn't funny. I dashed into the passage and down the corridor. Running down the grass, I sprinted into the water and swam out to the waterfall, going under it; I was met with a solid wall. Choking and swimming backwards, I stared at it in shock. The water had made the pendant cool down and so had my panic. "Arabell!!" I yelled as Demyx came splashing out towards me.

"Axel!" Demyx I turned to face him as he neared me. "What are you doing?" he asked and I nearly splashed him in frustration. I decided to dive under the waterfall again, even though I was freezing. I raised my temperature which made the pendant glow again, I dived under the waterfall. The water pushed me downwards again but I didn't care. I came face to face with solid rock again. I pressed a hand against it to try and find an opening, and when I did, the fire symbol flamed into the rock face in front of me and the entire wall slid open. I fell through the hole with a yell of surprise as I tumbled into darkness.

**Whoo!  
Chapter 20!!  
XD  
Finally...jeeze...this is turning out to be one weird fanfiction...Oo;  
ack...and that prediction was annoying. .  
I was origionally going to have Saix in there as well but decided against it... . **

**I HAVE THE PENDANTS DRAWN UP!!!**

**I'll post them on my DeviantART account as soon as I colour them and each one is revealed so you know what each of them look like.**

**Anway...enjoy and i'll try and get started on the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Ugh...needles tomorrow. . I may not be able to write for the next day or so.  
XD;  
Ah well...I'll live. I only have to have one while yr 7 and 9's have to have 2. XP  
Sucks to be them.**

**Thankies for reading pplz. 3**

**And thanks to anyone who's reviewed. D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here it is!!**

**Chapter 21!!**

**:D**

**Enjoy!**

(Axel's P.O.V)

* * *

_I pressed a hand against it to try and find an opening, and when I did, the fire symbol flamed into the rock face in front of me and the entire wall slid open. I fell through the hole with a yell of surprise as I tumbled into darkness. _

Opening my eyes as I fell, I could see a faint light above me, and could vaguely see the water that was swirling around me. Taking deep breaths to calm myself, I felt my decent slowing down until I gently touched the ground.

Taking a deep breath, I looked below me and my breathing froze, I was standing on water…water that looked like glass...

'_Eight pendants created...' _a soft voice whispered and I noticed my pendant flare up, but it didn't hurt like normal…in fact, there was no pain…

'_Eight beings combined…' _the voice whispered again. I looked up as seven other circles made themselves known, each one glowing the same colour; silver…

'_Fire will come first,' _the voice whispered again and my circle lit up in a bright red, the symbol on my pendant glowing underneath me.

I was almost expecting it to continue and it came as a shock when nothing else came. Looking around at the lines, I noticed that they were all connected at the center. There was a silver circle that all the lines connected too and I began walking forwards, almost noting in surprise that I wasn't actually wading through the water, but was walking on top. I followed my line and nearly noticed that it was glowing red as I walked. I reached the center and stepped off the line to the middle of the circle.

I let out a yell in shock as I plunged downwards, freefalling again. Trying to take a deep breath, I realised I couldn't as I chocked. I was sinking into pure darkness, my own darkness. It was chocking me too. Immediately, flames erupted around me to create a small amount of light. I pulled in a shaky gasp as the darkness was pushed away and I continued to fall.

Suddenly, there was a portal of light beneath me and before I knew it, I'd fallen through it.

Hitting ground hard, I bit back a yell of pain and got up off the dirt. I was standing in a circle of light and things were murmuring around me.

'What's he doing here…?'

'It's not human…!'

'What is it?'

'That pendant!'

"Is it him?!'

'Why, how did he come here?'

'Is it nearly time?'

I stood still as the voices circled around me. Closing my eyes, I became vaguely aware that the Pendant was glowing still.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, the voices immediately ceasing. Looking around, I couldn't see anything outside the circle of light.

A faint scuffling sound turned my attention to a small water sprite behind me. He was old and his hair was a silvery grey. (A/N: Yes there IS a difference between the two…silver shimmers while grey is dull.) I took in more of his appearance as he moved further into the light.

His hair and beard were long and his robes were a bluey green, much like Arabell's. The only difference was that they were older looking, and more stained. He carried a crooked stick, almost to help him walk and his eyes were the most intense teal colour I'd ever seen. He may have been old but he looked full of life.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"…Axel…" I murmured and he bowed his head, placing both hands on the top of his crooked stick.

"You are the fire wielder?" I nodded and he smiled gently, the creases in his eyes turning upwards. "I take it there are more of you…" he murmured and I nodded.

"You have run into Arabell then? She is our treasure keeper. It was not up to her to give you the pendant, but seeing as she was not wrong, I see no reason to punish her…" I blinked at him in confusion.

"Have you heard the prophecy?" he asked again and I nodded. He sighed. "I see, that is good then. How many of you are there at the moment?"

I paused for a second before answering. "…six…" His head shot up in concern. "But there are supposed to be eight!"

"I think the other two will be turning up soon, with how everything is being managed at the moment."

He paused for a second before nodding. "Very well,"

"Um…listen…do you think you could do something about this pendant please? Every time I use my powers seriously it heats up to unbearable temperatures…" I said aloud before I could hold my tongue.

He blinked before chuckling. "Of course young one. Kneel down for me." I did so and he placed one hand around the back of the clasp on the necklace before murmuring something and tracing his fingers down to the pendant that was around my neck. It glowed intensely for a few seconds before dieing down to a dull glow. "There…Use the pendants powers wisely…they will aid you. Find the light and bring him to us." He said before moving backwards. I blinked as everything around me started wavering in and out.

"Wait!!" I yelled but nothing stopped. "How do I bring Roxas to you?!" I yelled again and this time there was an answer. "The same way you came young one! I wish you well in your quest!" Everything disappeared and before I knew it, I was underwater again, struggling for breath. Kicking out, I found hard ground and pushed off from it, travelling quickly to the surface.

The water in front of me was tumbling down and colder than normal so I figured that it was the waterfall. My head popped up behind it and I quickly drew in a large breath, leaning against the rock face. Damn that water. Taking deep breaths, I got my breathing back to normal before sliding out from behind the waterfall and blinked at what I saw.

Demyx and Roxas were diving under the water trying to find me and Xigbar was over head with Marluxia and Vexen on the ground, Marluxia concentrating on the plant life in the water I think.

"Axel!!" Roxas yelled as his head popped up from to surface again, almost expecting to be able to hear me under water. "I'm here…" I yelled and began swimming back to shore. Their eyes all snapped towards me and Demyx popped his head up beside me.

"YOU IDIOT!!" He yelled in my and I noticed tears running down his cheeks. "I thought you'd faded…" Roxas muttered as he swam over to me and I was in hearing distance. Demyx quickly took a glance between the two of us and disappeared under the water again.

"What were you doing?!" he hissed fiercely and sent me a glare.

"Being abducted by water sprites…" I mumbled and he sighed before looking down at the water.

"Will you never come up with logical explanations? You were gone for over 30 minutes…I'd like the truth if you don't mind…" I blinked and sighed, swimming closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I was telling the truth…and if you don't believe me, come with me." He looked at me curiously as I slipped one of my warmish hands through his freezing cold ones, dragging him back to the waterfall.

"Take a deep breath and don't let go of my hand…" I murmured and he sent me a curious look but did so. I took one and dived under the water, the waterfall pushing us down. I felt him panic slightly as he tried to struggle to the surface and I placed a hand on the rock face, the slab sliding open, only this time, I was back in the cave again.

We surfaced and Arabell was sitting on the rock shelf singing to herself.

"Hey Arabell, thanks for trying to drown me…" I muttered and she immediately stopped singing.

"Axel!!" she screamed in delight and launched herself at me. The force of her hug pushed me under the water again and I nearly chocked as I tried to breathe properly while unable to think properly. She eventually let go and I surfaced again, choking and spluttering as I surfaced. I sent her a glare and she looked sheepish.

"Sorry…" she mumbled and I sighed. "It's ok…"

She looked to the side and noticed Roxas for the first time, looking anywhere but at me. I winced as she cocked her head to the side. "Who's this?" she asked and I grinned.

"Arabell, this is Roxas, Roxas, this is Arabell." They both started studying each other curiously before her face lifted up into a grin.

"Oh My Elders!! You're…You're HIM!! You're the light!!" She screamed and launched herself at Roxas. I laughed at his bewildered face as he was pushed under the water like I was. Instead of being heartless though, I dived under and helped him back up to the surface. He was choking and spluttering as I dragged him over to the shelf and sat him on it, moving onto it myself afterwards. He shivered and I heated my body again before pulling him into an embrace.

She grinned before going "Nawwww…so cute!" I sighed and heated my body up further until Roxas stopped shivering and was happily curled up in my lap. "Oh! I have something for you!!" She yelled and swam happily to another corner of the cave that was rather bright. She rummaged through it before pulling out a circle shaped pendant that had 8 slightly curved lines coming out from an invisible center circle. It was white and almost looked like a star. It was on a silver chain like mine, I noticed before she dropped it in his hand.

"The light pendant!" she sang as Roxas blinked before frowning. "Use your powers…" I murmured into his ear and he did. A bright light erupted from the pendant as the light bounced from one corner of the cave to the other. He stared at it in shock. I grinned.

"At least yours shouldn't burn you. Blind you maybe but hopefully not burn you."

He turned to stare at me in shock and I pulled mine out to show him, the pendant glowing warmly. It was a comfortable warmth though. He stared at the pendant again and must have tested it because the light wavered and brightened from the pendant as the light did in the cave. "Axel…can you…?" he asked and held it out for me.

"Put it on? Sure." I took the pendant and attached the chain around his neck. He smiled and settled back against me. I grinned at him and ran some fingers through his hair. "Well…at least this explains some things…" he muttered and I chuckled.

"We should probably get back to the others…they'll be getting worried…" I murmured and he nodded. Arabell nodded as well and opened the wall for us.

"I'll look forward to seeing you sometime in the near future hopefully…" she murmured before smiling. I grinned at her and pulled Roxy into the water with me. "Sure thing, cya." I said as we resurfaced, my arms still wrapped around a spluttering Roxas's waist.

"Get off me;" he muttered before pulling away from me forcibly. I shrugged and turned to the entrance and grabbed his hand. "Ready?" I asked and we both took a deep breath before diving through the entrance.

We resurfaced just beyond the waterfall and began swimming back to dry land. Demyx was there with Vexen, Marluxia and Xigbar, chatting happily.

Walking up to bank, they turned and Demyx yelled happily before launching himself at me. I only had time to blink before I was crushed beneath him, 3 feet under the water.

I struggled for about 10 seconds before he was pulled off me and I was helped up by a grinning Roxas. "Thanks Demyx…" I croaked before coughing up water again. He grinned sheepishly as he was kept in place by one of Xigbar's arms around his waist. (A/N: Hey! That rhymes!! XD; points to the place and waist sentence above Please note that it was unintentional.)

"Where the hell were you?" Xigbar asked, frowning. "You were missing for a good 45 minutes…"

"Um…let's see…being drowned by water, then darkness…then a water sprite…Then a Demyx…and I think that's it." Xigbar sent me a curious look as Roxas and I laughed. "Don't worry about it dude, lets just get back to the common room. Don't know about you guys but Roxas and I are freezing." I laughed and began dragging Roxas up the slope. They sighed and followed us.

By the time we reached the common room, Roxas was sneezing and I was beginning to feel just a little bit cold. "Want a warm shower?" I asked as everyone was staring at us and he nodded. We passed through our rooms, grabbed our clothes and moved through to the bathroom, standing in separate stalls.

I turned the water on and began washing the cold water off my body, almost immediately warming up. I heard a content sigh from the stall over and grinned. "Hey Roxas…?" I began and he made a sound of acknowledgement. "Were you worried about me?" I asked and he snorted. "Like hell I was. You scared the shit out of me." I grinned and turned the water heat up more. "Oh, really? I feel really loved now."

"You should feel loved…" came the response. I laughed and he made a whining noise. I chuckled and turned the water off. "Cya when you're done. I'll be in the common room, unless you take to long and I'm convinced you've drowned." I swear he must have pinked at that as I quickly threw my clothes on and walked casually out of the bathroom.

Down in the Common Room, I found none of the other Orgy members. 'Demyx must have gone with Xigbar and Vexen and Marluxia must have gone to bed…' I thought and sat down on the couch. "Hey dude, you alright?" a voice asked and I looked up to see Fred and George leaning over the back of the couch. "Yeah, fine. Why?"

"We're just worried about this morning…" Fred murmured and I blinked before grinning. "I wouldn't worry about it. It was all fun anyway. It's the one good thing about being outside the organization, you can do what you want basically and the only people in charge of someone are the teachers. Xigbar can't do shit…" they laughed and sat down on the couch.

I noticed Roxas coming down the stairs a few minutes later and waved to him. He made his way over with some text books and settled down in front of me to do some homework.

I sighed, I had a detention tomorrow. If Zexion WAS going to turn up at all he was going to kill me if he found out what we'd been through. I shifted myself until I was comfortable and closed my eyes. It'd been a long day and lets just say I was rather tired. I felt Roxas shift as I slipped an arm around his waist and closed my eyes. The last thing I saw was the flickering of lights on the stone roof.

* * *

**Hokay! My comp was playing silly buggers earlier so I WOULD have posted this about 5 hours previously but because of that it didn't quite work...;**

**Anywhoo, hope you liked it an i'm sorry it's a weird chapter. **

**(put the _www._ in front of it)** vexeniv./art/Fire-Pendant-RPAV-80217989 **For anyone who would like to see the fire pendant. its on my DevART account. I'll post the light one there as soon as I get it coloured...**

**Talk to you all soon!!**

**:D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow update. I'll talk at the end. hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

(Xigbar's P.O.V)

I groaned quietly and opened my eyes. The first thing that I saw was my room at Hogwarts. I felt a soft tickling beneath my chin and smiled before placing a light kiss on the top of Demyx's head. Checking the time quickly I noticed that we had an hour before breakfast began. Wrapping an arm around the blonde beside me, I closed my eyes again and dozed.

20 minutes later, Demyx shifted and I opened my eyes to look at him. He had pulled away and was yawning. "Hey little dude…how'd you sleep?" I asked.

He smiled and crept up before placing a light kiss on my lips. "Great…after yesterday…"

I winced and remembered the little catastrophe that Axel caused. "Yeah…Stupid Axel… If Zexion's gonna turn up soon he's gonna have my head…"

Demyx sighed and placed another light kiss on my nose. I smiled and sat up before leaning over him and dipping my head down to place my lips over his. He smiled into the kiss as I gently pried his lips apart and slipped my tongue inside. His arms reached up and wrapped themselves around my neck gently before pulling me down so I was lying on top of him.

I shifted so I was more comfortable and my hand slipped under his shirt to feel his sides. He let out a soft moan as my tongue plundered his mouth, recklessly seeking it for its treasure. Finding it, I began flicking and teasing it gently, drawing more moans from the younger blond beneath me.

I continued to kiss him for a few more minutes before I pulled away for air. He was glazy eyed and panting, eyes not focusing properly as he stared upwards. I waited for a few more minutes until our breathing evened out and he managed to gain control of himself.

"So…what do you have on today?" I asked quietly as I lay down beside him again and put an arm around him.

"Um…breakfast…then…ugh…double potions I think…" he made a face and I laughed.

"Say hi to Vexen for me if he's there."

"Will do…although I'm pretty sure Snape will be teaching…"

"…Probably…" I sighed and went over a mental plan in my head. Have breakfast with the others, go and head off more reporters…and then I have a free for the rest of the day…unless Zexion decides to show up…

"What do you have on today?" he asked and I repeated my mental train of thought.

"Ugh…Zexion…great…I wonder if Luxy will turn up as well…"

"Maybe…I doubt it though…come on; we should get up and get ready." I pulled away from him and rolled out of bed before putting my organization coat on. Turning around, I found Demyx pulling his robes on over his head and tucking everything in. "Ready?" I asked once he turned around. He grinned and nodded as we turned and left the room together.

Walking into the main hall, we found Axel and Roxas sitting down eating with the red headed Weasley family. Looking around curiously, I looked for the mop of pink hair that I knew would be sitting around here somewhere; most likely with the long blonde hair. Frowning, I noted that I couldn't see them at all. Maybe they'd already come…although that couldn't have happened seeing as nearly nobody was here yet. I noticed Professor Flitwick walk in and put a grin on and greeted him. He laughed and hurried towards me, me falling in step with him as he walked down the corridor between the two tables.

"Morning," I said pleasantly and I winked at Demyx as we passed him. He grinned and continued chatting to Roxas and Axel about something.

"Morning Xigbar, what's on your list of items for today?"

"Not much, I may have to head off the press again today…but that's about it."

"Hmmm...talk to Dumbledore about the press problem. He may be able to prevent them from entering the grounds." I thought about it for a few seconds as we reached the teachers table and nodded as he walked around.

"That might work…that's professor…" I muttered once he was in earshot again. He laughed and chided me lightly about calling him professor when I wasn't a student. I laughed with him and waved before beginning to walk back down the tables to where the others were sitting again, looking for the pink hair that I was used to. It still wasn't there… I shrugged and sat down beside Demyx again as he made a space for me. I began laughing and gave Axel and small lecture about not doing anything to Vexen if he was teaching again today. Axel just shrugged it off like I knew he would and I didn't bother about it anymore.

(Marluxia's P.O.V)

Waking up, I noticed that breakfast was well underway and figured that Vexen would probably be down there. Getting dressed quickly, I ran down there and entered the great hall. Looking around, I frowned as I couldn't see the blonde hair that I was so familiar with. I walked down towards Xigbar as he waved. Sitting down beside Neville, I greeted them warmly.

"Morning guys!"

"Hey Marly. How'd you sleep?" Demyx asked.

I shrugged in response. "OK I guess…"

"That's good."

"Hey Marluxia?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Vexen?" Xigbar asked and I froze before looking up at him with worried eyes.

"What do you mean 'have I seen him'? I assumed he'd be down here seeing as I didn't see him this morning…"

Xigbar shook his head. "I haven't seen him since yesterday…" I cursed mentally and thought about running up to his room to check and see if he was there. I figured I might as well eat first, just in case he did turn up for breakfast… and I had to help out Professor Sprout first lesson too…

I groaned and slumped forward on the table. Things were getting just a bit TOO difficult at the moment. Roxas shoved a plate full of food under my nose and I smiled at him before beginning to eat, worry showing through as clear as day.

"Listen…Marly…Dem and I have Potions first. If you want we could check the dungeons for you before class starts to see if he's there." I smiled gratefully at Axel and finished eating, each mouthful making me feel sick. I finished half the plate before getting up and running out of the great hall. Running up the stairs to Vexen's room, my thoughts began turning irrationally. I know Vexen was terrified about what happened with Axel. He HATED fire, and I mean that literally. Every time he saw an uncontrolled fire, I noticed him flinch. In the labs it was ok because he was controlling it, but anything outside that he freaked. Just sitting in front of one, I could see him shudder every time he looked at it. It worried me immensely…

Reaching his room, I knocked on the door. There was no answer. Opening it, I noticed that it didn't look like the bed had been slept in at all. Double checking that that was the case, I left and ran down towards the dungeons. I didn't care what Axel said, I was looking for him myself. Running down the steps, I stopped and listened. There was a sound coming from further down the corridor. Walking down there as quietly as possible, I opened the door slightly, flinching when it creaked rather loudly in the silence. Looking around from what I could see, there was an experiment frozen, yet still bubbling like it was boiling. Frowning and opening the door wider, I slipped inside and looked about. Other experiments were being performed. I blinked and looked around the room for a blonde in a black coat. Walking forward, worry was building up in my body, nearly beginning to choke me.

I looked about, not looking at the floor until something was crushed under the sole of my boot. I glanced downwards and stared at it in shock. There was glass and a potion that had been spilt. It had obviously been knocked off the desk. Glancing around frantically, I nearly missed the black coat and boots on the ground against the dark greyish brown stone and dim light. My eyes opened wide and I rushed over quickly.

Letting out a loud cry of horror, I backed away in shock, not thinking properly. Vexen was collapsed against the ground like he'd just fainted. I ran as fast as I could from the dungeons, the only thought running through my head was to get Xigbar as quickly as possible. Running into the great hall, I sprinted down the path between the tables as Dumbledore was making a speech and grabbed Xigbar who was still sitting down beside Demyx.

"Wha-?" He asked in shock as I began dragging him from his seat in terror.

"Vexen! He's…He's…" I stared, tears finally beginning to fall from my eyes. He stared at me in horror before dragging me from the great hall so we could talk.

"Marluxia, look at me…look at me…" he commanded gently and I looked at him, tears still falling. "What's wrong?"

"Vexen is…" I hiccuped and choked on my words after that. He just gave me a worried look.

"Marluxia, show me where he is…" he murmured gently and I nodded before racing down towards the dungeons, Xigbar following me at a sprint. I ran down the stairs, not checking to see whether he was following me. Running into the lab, I ran over to Vexen as quickly as possible, careful not to knock over any experiments. Xigbar rushed in behind me and quickly took over looking after Vexen. I sat on a desk, shaking.

"…Did you find anything spilt when you came in here?" Xigbar asked quickly as he stared at an acid burn on Vexen's hand and arm. I nodded.

"There's a blue chemical that's been spilt. There's still glass everywhere. It hasn't been cleaned up yet." Xigbar rose and walked over to the direction I indicated. Pulling out a swab, I watched as he mopped some of it up and examined it. I knelt down beside Vexen and pulled his head gently into my lap. I smiled sadly down at him, worry and fear coursing through me. "Shit!" I heard Xigbar swear as he threw it in the bin and I picked Vexen up. Surprisingly, he was really light… "What?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Get him up to his room, I'll follow soon." He muttered and I ran from the lab. Running past the great hall, I noticed the students all rushing out. Dumbledore's speech must have finished… I thought briefly before barely avoiding a Ravenclaw student on my rush up the stairs. I cursed as I got caught in more students and jumped onto the handrail before leaping off it and jumping up a level to his floor. Running down the corridor, I opened the door and slipped inside, placing Vexen on the bed. I sat down beside him and stroked his face gently, wishing I knew what the hell was going on.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice when Xigbar walked in and placed a hand on my shoulder. I let out a shriek and jumped.

"Easy dude…" he muttered as Professor Sprout and Madame Pomphrey passed by. I moved away from the bed as Madame Pomphrey checked the chemical on Vexen's hand. Cleaning it off with her wand, Madame Sprout checked the skin quickly. She turned to me and gave me a small smile before hurrying over.

"Marluxia, there isn't anything I can do…I'm sorry…" she muttered quietly and watched Madame Pomphrey as she frowned and examined the injury on the skin again.

"It's ok…" I muttered and she frowned.

"No its not…you're not coming down to help today." She commanded and my eyes snapped open in shock. "You're staying here…" she smiled and passed me to leave the room. Xigbar smiled as Madame Pomphrey waved her wand and a few seconds later, a potion was in her hand. She gently tipped it down Vexen's throat.

Waiting for a few minutes, Vexen moaned quietly. She waved her wand again and the vial that the potion had been in disappeared. Tucking him under the sheets, she stepped back and began to speak.

"I'll be back in a few hours. He should be fine for the moment though. It was just a chemical spill that knocked him out. Nothing too serious…" she announced and left the room, Xigbar smiled at me before exiting as well. I quietly stepped over to Vexen and sat down on the bed beside him.

I yawned after about half an hour, my thoughts getting jumbled. I kicked my boots off, pulled Vexen's boots off and slipped into bed beside him. Wrapping an arm around the blonde beside me, I drifted off to sleep a few minutes afterwards.

**Hey again, hope you liked it. **

**Yes, Vexen's fainted from a chemical spill...and Marluxia's upset...**

**Sorry for the slow updates but school's been a bully at the moment and its really frustrating...DX**

**Thanks for reading guys and i'm sorry the ending is so rushed. I figured i'd better get something uploaded...**


	23. Chapter 23

(Xigbar's P.O.V)

I sighed as I walked towards Dumbledore's office. I'd missed what he wanted to announce at breakfast because of this little fiasco. One of the house elves had found me and told me that Albus wanted me in his office.

Knocking on the door, I stepped through the door as it swung inwards. "Albus? You wanted to see me?" I asked as I noticed him at his desk.

"Ah, yes, Xigbar. Nice of you to come; sit down." He motioned at the chair on the other side of his desk and smiled at me.

I sat and grinned back at him. "So…"

"How's Vexen?"

"Unconscious still... Marluxia's with him."

"Ah…well…I'll get down to what I wanted to mention to you. We have your classes ready. We've decided to give you a target training class with the younger classes. You'll take some of the older classes every now and again too. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all; it'll do me some good to have something to alleviate my boredom" I joked and he chuckled.

"Yes, well, they'll sure keep you busy. Seeing as we already have potions teachers and some of the other classes have trouble training their aim, I thought it might be best to try this." I nodded and he handed me a timetable. I took a look at it as he went through with his own copy and explained how it was set out. "Your lessons will start at the start of next week and you'll be taking First years, second years, third years and fourth years. Possibly fifth, sixth and seventh when they need a class filled in if you're available. Sound good?"

"Yep! So, I have third years first next week?"

"Correct."

"And then a free, and first years?"

"Correct again."

I grinned. "I think I have this whole timetable thing figured out."

"Good. Another thing; you'll be teaching out on the old Quidditch pitch. We can repair any of the damage that happens out there if need be. It can be destroyed and we won't have to worry about it as well."

I nodded and scanned the timetable. "I'm taking sixth and seventh classes twice in 2 weeks…and fifth twice as well…"

"They too need to keep up on their accuracy," he chuckled and I raised an eyebrow.  


"So…do you just want me to let them fire off random shots at targets or teach them how to aim properly…seeing as a gun shouldn't be much different to a wand…"

"Teach them and then let them practice. Get them targeting on still targets for a while and then move them to moving objects. I take it you can gravitate with your power?"

"Yeah, I can…but what happens if they destroy them?"

"We'll place a spell on them to stop most of the damage if you like…"

"Sounds good. Well! I'd best be off if that's all you wanted?"

"Yes, and I'll introduce you at breakfast tomorrow if you want?"

"Sure! Although I'm pretty sure everyone knows who I am," I chuckled and he smiled.

"I am too but they don't know who's teaching the class yet." He smiled secretly and I laughed.

"Alright, thanks for your time Albus, and mother of heartless am I glad to have something to do!" He chuckled as I left and walked towards the hospital wing to see if Madame Pomphrey needed anything done. Maybe a drink or two later was in order as well… It'd been a while since I'd had anything to drink.

(Roxas's P.O.V)

I currently had flying class and was whizzing through the air, trying to avoid the people that were in. Doing a tumble roll, I plunged towards the ground and levelled out. Harry appeared beside me and I grinned at him.

"Nice plunge!" he yelled and I laughed.

Taking off in the upward direction, I just missed two people as they came out of nowhere. "Shit!" I swore and veered off away from most other people. I pulled up and just sat there, taking in the view. I laughed as Ron was currently flying circles around Hermione who was trying to get away and was looking a little uncomfortable. Draco was acting like a natural as always and Harry was practicing his Quidditch moves. Other people in the class were trying to avoid the two people that had coloured braids on and were chasing people.

I noticed one of them begin to fly in my direction and grinned at them before taking off. In all honesty, we were playing a giant game of tag from my point of view. I chuckled and slowed a bit, allowing the person to catch up to me. They flew up beside me with a wicked grin on their face and I smirked at them. "Fast, but not fast enough!!" I yelled and took off into the sky.

They followed me as I stopped in mid air and fell back down towards the ground, rolling past them as they turned to follow me.

We got called onto the ground and we all landed, slightly out of breath.  


"Alright! You did well. Go and get changed for the next class and put your brooms away!" Madame Hooch yelled and stalked off towards the main building as we all headed for the change rooms.

"That was fun!" I laughed and a few people patted me on the back.

"Not bad!" Dean said as he walked past me and I grinned at him.

"Thanks."

"Come on! Lets go get changed!" Ron yelled and I followed him into the male change rooms. We quickly got changed and all 3 of us left, only to find Hermione waiting outside and left for the next lesson before Draco could make a remark.

We all walked to Herbology and sat down. Harry immediately pulled out his text book and began rifling through it, Hermione pulling out a few books from the library and doing the same. Ron gave them a raised eyebrow and a comment to which Hermione replied sharply and the red head let go of the subject. I raised an eyebrow in question as he shook his head and other people began filing into the green house.

"Alright, alright! Lets calm down!" Madame Sprout yelled as she walked in and I looked around. Something wasn't right…

"Um…Excuse me, Madame Sprout?" A girl I didn't know the name of asked with a raised hand.

"Yes my dear?"

"…Where's Marluxia?" Ah…THAT'S what's missing…

"Ah, there was a little…incident this morning so I'm afraid he won't be coming in…"

"Damnit!" I muttered under my breath. I'd wanted to ask him about what happened to Vexen. Guess I couldn't now.

"Alright, open your text books to page 148. We're doing theory today." There was a collective groan. "Don't look at me! You had your fun lesson last week."

I opened mine without complaint and began skimming the information. It was actually rather interesting.

"Read the information carefully and answer the questions on the sheet provided. This is a silent activity," she announced as the pages came whizzing out of nowhere. I quickly answered the questions and sent a message to Xigbar. Knowing him, he'd get it and send a message back.

After about 5 minutes, no messages came through. I frowned and raised my hand. Madame Sprout looked up.

"Yes Roxas?"

"May I please go get a drink of water?"

"Have you finished your sheet?"

"Yes…"

"Alright, off you go." She waved me off and I left the greenhouse quickly. Taking a deep gulp from a bubbler, I took a few more mouthfuls and walked towards the greenhouse again. Walking in, I sat down at my desk again and leaned over to help Ron subtly when he looked like he was about to panic.

A few minutes later, a crash from the door made us all look up. Xigbar was standing there with a crazy grin on his face that was also quite lazy at the same time.

"…Xigbar?" Madame Sprout asked and he grinned at her.

"Yush?"

"Um…do you want anything?"

"I dunnoooo…maaaaybeee…"

"Well then…what are you doing here?"

I quickly got up and walked towards Xigbar. "Um…lets go outside…" I muttered and tried to push him outside.

"Roxy!!" he yelled and attached himself to my neck by leaning on me. His head was near mine and I could smell the overwhelming stench of alcohol.

"Are you drunk?!" I asked in shocked and he cocked a cheeky grin at me.

"Nooooooo…I was lookin' for me blond…you seen 'im?"

"Um…Xigbar…I think you're drunk…" I muttered and looked to Madame Sprout for help. She looked a little flabbergasted as I felt one of his arms wrap itself around my waist. "Um…just give me a minute…" I muttered and shifted him to the side where I could access my hand and the light. Borrowing one of the other girl's sheets, I turned it over and quickly wrote a message to Demyx saying 'Dem…can you PLEASE come and collect your overly DRUNK partner from the green house please? He's just disturbed class and is currently clinging to me. I'm kinda afraid for my safety with the way he's just started nuzzling me…'

Sending it off, I nodded a thankyou to her and tried not to gag at the overly strong smell of alcohol. Walking outside with him, he pushed me to the ground as I tripped on a root and he giggled. I stared at him in disbelief. He giggled…GIGGLED!! Since when did Xigbar, number II, Second in command, the freaking FREE SHOOTER GIGGLE?! …obviously when he's drunk…

I groaned in frustration as I dropped my head back onto the ground and Xigbar wrapped his arms around me. I rolled my eyes and just closed them, waiting for the blessed rescue to occur. Instead, my eyes snapped open in shock. Hang on…what was…

"Roooooxy…you're warm…" I glanced down as he nuzzled my bare stomach. Since when did he…?! I yelped loudly and tried to get out of his grasp.

"XIGBAR!! OFF!!" I yelled and blinded him. He just clung to me tighter and I heard voices coming down the path. Waiting for a few seconds, it definitely sounded like Axel and Demyx by how loud they were talking. "DEMYX!!" I yelled loudly as they rounded the bend and he quickly rushed over, Axel following.

"…what the…?"

"I told you he was drunk…" I muttered as nuzzled my chest. When did he fall asleep?! I shook him as best I could and he didn't even stir. "Great…" I muttered and he frowned.

"This…might be a problem…" Demyx muttered and I gave him an annoyed look.

"No shit…think you could help me? I'd rather not be suffocated to death right at this moment…"

"...Maybe…gimme a minute and I'll think of something…"

"Can I scorch him awake?" Axel asked hopefully and I glared at him.

"No…"

"Damn…"

"What about trying to remove his eye patch?" I suggested and Demyx gave me a small smile.

"That might work…"

"Lets try it…Xigbar's making me uncomfortable…" I muttered as I felt one of Xigbar's hands running up the side of my leg casually.

Demyx carefully turned his head to the side and slipped his fingers just under the flap of his eye patch and he stirred slightly.

"Its working!" I whispered excitedly. "Keep going!"

"Axel, get ready to pull Roxas out…" Demyx muttered and I saw Axel move so he was gripping my upper arms and was in a position where he could pull me free. Demyx glanced at Axel who nodded and pulled the patch back before quickly letting go. It slapped back onto his face painfully and he let out a yell and clutched both hands to his eye. "Now!" Demyx yelled and I was pulled free, quickly doing everything up as Xigbar lay on the ground, groggily looking up at us in slight pain. "…Xigbar?" Demyx asked and Xigbar blinked.

I stood slightly back from the others and closer to Axel. He wrapped a protective arm around 

my shoulders. "…You gonna be ok Dem?" Axel asked and he nodded, attempting to help Xigbar up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. I quickly slipped under the other one. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do.

"Axel, do me a favour and go get my stuff would you? Something tells me I won't be going back to class…" I asked him and he nodded before running towards the green house. Demyx and I began dragging the drunken free shooter back to the castle as he fell into another drunken stupor. "Great…" I muttered as more weight was put on us.

"Thanks for the help Rox…" Demyx murmured and I smiled.

"No problem. It's my fault you got pulled out of class anyway."

"Are you kidding? You got us out of the most boring theory lesson in potions so far! I'm grateful."

"Heh…yeah…Theory in Herbology wasn't to fun either. Thanks to Marluxia's rants I got through the sheet pretty easily."

"…You actually listen to those?"

"Not very often…I never thought they'd come in handy though." I chuckled, starting to get out of breath from dragging Xigbar up to the castle. "Jesus…why did he have to get drunk and come out HERE?" I complained. Demyx just shrugged and continued dragging. He too was getting a little short of breath.

We eventually reached the castle when Axel caught up with us. "Thanks for waiting…" he complained and I grinned.

"Well, you're not the one with a drunken Xigbar on your shoulders."

"S'right lads…just keep'm goin'… Plenty for ever'one…" Xigbar mumbled in his sleep and I raised an eyebrow at Demyx who was having trouble not to burst into fits of laughter.

"Come on," I chuckled and started walking again. "Let's get this drunken pirate to bed." Demyx and Axel both laughed as we started walking again.

We eventually got to the fourth floor and to Xigbar's room. Throwing him on the bed, Demyx went about pulling his boots off and tucking him into bed. Axel and I left the room and I noticed Demyx place a light kiss on Xigbar's lips before joining us.

"Right, what now?" the dirty haired blond asked and I shrugged.

"We have just under 5 minutes till class finishes so why don't we head down to the great hall?" I mused

"Sounds like a plan," Axel said cheerfully and we all began walking back down the 4 flights of stairs.

**Drunk Xigbar? Dear god...I feel sorry for Roxas. XD;**

**Poor thing. Lol**

**I AM SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY!! DX**

**I posted this on Deviantart AGES ago and completely forgot about posting it here!! DDX**

**Also, my laptop's kinda died so it'll be a while before I'm writing again. I lost a heap of documents on it. DX Including the next chapter of this and School Problems… .**

**Hope you can all forgive me…**


	24. Chapter 24

(Roxas's P.O.V)

Well…where to start…

Classes were fine for the rest of the day, Dumbledore called Demyx, Axel and I to have a little chat with him just before dinner. So that brings us to the now.

We were currently sitting at the Gryffindor table, listening to Xigbar complaining about a nasty hangover as Professor McGonagall had come and woken him up so he could join us, and he had also refused a potion from Madame Pomphrey on the terms that it might be addictive and they wouldn't be here forever, AND he'd had worse headaches without any potions or painkillers.

Dumbledore was making his usual speech in the background as I was staring at my goblet of Pumpkin Juice.

"-and because of this, these new rules will be put in place. Now, a new class will be put in order at the start of next week." There was a murmur at this. It didn't surprise me seeing as I knew what he wanted to tell everyone. "Xigbar, who I'm sure you all know, will be teaching a target practice lesson out in the old Quidditch Pitch." There was a more amazed murmur at this, and a few groans from the Slytherin's. "You will all get your new timetables at the start of next week. Until then, continue with your normal classes. Now…I think I've talked enough. Lets eat!" he concluded and the food flooded the tables.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed and went straight for the chicken legs. I took a bread roll and some pudding that was nearby.

"Who knew that Xigbar would be teaching?" Hermione commented and glanced at Xigbar who was holding his head and picking at his food on request from a concerned Demyx.

"I did…I just found out about half an hour ago." I said and put a spoonful of pudding in my mouth.

"So why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked

"It would be boring to listen to the same information over and over again, wouldn't it?"

"S'pose so…"

"But still…you could have mentioned something, or HE could have…" Hermione muttered and pointed a thumb at Xigbar. I snorted and put my spoon down.

"You're kidding, right? Xigbar would never tell anyone if he'd walked in on Xemnas and Saix doing the naked tango together! And THAT'S gossip."

"Who?"

"…Never mind…just someone we know…"

"…Right…"

"Hey Rox," Axel greeted as he slipped in beside me and slipped an arm over my shoulders.

"Smooooth Axel, real smooth," I snorted and shifted his arm off my shoulders, giving him a small smile that was hidden from the others.

Xigbar complained loudly from the side and clutched at his head with both hands. I made a grimace and looked back at my plate to eat another spoonful when Ron's mouth dropped open in shock and a piece of chicken fell out of it. I grimaced, that wasn't normal for him. It was a few moments before I noticed the rest of table and a few others had turned to look behind me.

"…What?" I asked and turned around to where everyone was staring. Zexion had just made himself appear in his semi-transparent self in front of us. "…Zexion?"

He turned to look at me with a nod. "XIII, what's wrong with II?"

"He drank too much."

"Oh…and he hasn't taken a potion?"

"We don't have any of our own and he refused to take one."

"I don't bloody need one! Why do you say I do?" Xigbar snapped and turned around to glare at me.

"Because you're bloody grouchy when you've got a hangover," Axel grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, including Xigbar.

"Why you…" Xigbar snarled and stood up. 'Zexion 'stepped' in front of Axel.

"Enough VIII, II. X and I are coming through." He announced and I opened my mouth before he left.

"Shit! Luxord too?!" Xigbar swore and straightened the robes he'd put on while his coat was being washed. Two portals appeared in the middle of the room; Luxord and Zexion in one each.

"No don't close the-" I yelled out, unfortunately too late.

"Close the what?" Luxord asked, looking confused.

I sighed and dropped my head into my hands, sitting down. "Never mind…"

"You ok mate?" the gambler asked.

"Yeah…you could have been our ticket out of here…if you hadn't closed the portal…" I muttered and they both blinked.

"Right…" Luxord mumbled and turned to look at Zexion.

"Hey! Emo kid! What's up?" Axel asked cheerfully and wrapped an arm around Zexion's neck as he ruffled his hair. Everyone around us laughed as there was a panicked shriek and Axel got a punch to the face.

"I am NOT EMO!" he hissed in frustration, his visible eye flashing in anger. Luxord chuckled and turned to face Dumbledore and the other heads of house that were walking down the corridor between the desks towards us. It was a well known joke that Zexion was the organization's emo member because he was the smallest member and also because of his hair style, and the black he always wore.

"Hello, name's Luxord. Nice to meet you," Luxord announced and held out a hand to Dumbledore and the other teachers.

"…Nice to meet you too…and you are…?" Snape asked as he turned to face Zexion who was ignoring everybody, like normal, and was grooming his hair into perfection.

"…This is Zexion," Luxord announced for him after a few moments of Zexion pruning himself still. He nudged Zexion in the side and he glanced up sharply at the teachers.

Clearing his throat, he pulled his fingers from his hair, pulled them down and held a hand out to Dumbledore. "Sorry, my name is Zexion. Number VI."

"Ah, yes, you're the one that I talked to a few hours ago, right?" he asked in slight amusement.

"Yes," Zexion nodded. I snorted and sat down again, eating another mouthful of pudding.

"Soooo…how you planning on getting us out of here?" Xigbar asked and Zexion frowned.

"I'll find a way soon, just not now."

"Fine by me," Xigbar said with an air of boredom and sat down again, smirking at Demyx who smiled at him. I covered a smirk with my hand and ate another mouthful of pudding.

"Shall we go up to my office? I'll show you to your rooms that we arranged earlier." Dumbledore said and waved off the other heads of house. Zexion nodded and turned to follow him, brushing past Luxord who followed quickly.

I turned to look at Axel as they both swept out the double doors and out of sight. He was exchanging looks with Fred and George and was rubbing his cheek. "You ok?" I asked and he grinned at me.

"Yeah, it's pretty normal. You should know that."

I chuckled and pulled him back into the seat beside me, turning his cheek to the side with a hand to check it. There was a nice red welt where he'd been punched. I grimaced. It looked rather painful… "He got you good this time…didn't he…" I muttered.

Axel grinned and placed his hand over mine, turning my palm around, he pressed his lips to it. I blushed and quickly pulled my hand back. Hermione snickered and quickly went back to eating. I glanced up at Demyx who was grinning like a maniac in my direction and I blushed more.

I finished up the pudding I was eating quickly and excused myself. Walking out of the great hall, I walked into the foyer and down into one of the hidden passages down in the basement.

Walking into a hidden room, I looked around. It was completely stone; there were stone pillars, stone floor, and stone ceiling. There were vines creeping up the walls and around the pillars.

I sighed and walked into the center of the room. "Well…time to get started…" Pulling out my keyblades, I created some illusions, one of the tricks that Zexion taught me and was perfected in a basic charms class, and began attacking them, the keyblades passing through them completely but being slowed down as they didn't disappear.

A few hours later, I slumped over, exhausted, and dispelled the illusions. Creeping back to bed a few minutes later, I glanced in Axel's direction before getting changed and placed a light kiss on his forehead. He mumbled and turned in my direction. I smiled and got into bed, trying to get as much sleep as I could manage.

(Demyx's P.O.V)

Yawning, I slipped into Xigbar's bed and curled up under the heavy sheets. Xigbar had to fill Zexy and Luxord in on what had been happening lately. Truth be told, I was a little surprised to find Zexion of all people talking to Luxord. He normally didn't talk to anyone below Saix unless it was absolutely necessary. Maybe the lack of contact had triggered something that had caused him to be civilised like a NORMAL person.

Slipping my eyes closed, I sighed and had all intentions of waiting up for Xigbar. He said he wouldn't be long. Next thing I knew, the lights were off and an arm had wound itself around my waist, pulling me against a firm chest.

I glanced at the time and my eyes widened as it read 7:54. I was going to be late for breakfast!!

I struggled out of the iron like grasp that Xigbar had me in before quickly running to have a quick shower in the bathroom adjoining Xigbar's room. 5 minutes later, I rushed out, running fingers through my hair and planted a light kiss on Xigbar's cheek before dashing out the door. Walking quickly down to breakfast, I slid into the seat beside Axel who made a sick pun about why I was late and Xigbar was in bed still. I ignored him and quickly began eating my breakfast. I didn't notice Roxas nudge him or Luxord, who was across the table from us, chuckle as I began to eat faster.

"If you're not careful you'll choke." Zexion announced calmly as he slid gracefully into the seat beside me. I coughed at the shock and quickly swallowed my food.

"Z-Zexion…!" He raised an eyebrow and picked up a bread roll that was filled with ham and cheese and began eating it calmly.

"Yes?"

"U-Um…hi… how've you been?"

"Alright, yourself?"

"N-Not bad…"

He raised his eyebrow again and turned to study me carefully. I fidgeted under his gaze and did anything to avoid his gaze, even glance at Axel who was smirking and Luxord who chuckled again.

I looked away from them and down at my food again. "DEMYYYX!!" I heard from the other end of the hall and looked up quickly, only to see Marluxia running down the space between the tables towards me. He stopped and began rambling immediately. "Vexen and Xigbar aren't waking up and I want them too and some other students aren't waking up either so I wanted your help to see if you could wake them cause they're gonna miss breakfast and first class otherwise! Will you help me?"

I blinked as my mind reeled backwards. "Whoa! Ok…let's start from the beginning. What's going on and why do you want my help?"

"No one's waking up and I want your help to wake them!! They're gonna miss breakfast otherwise!"

"That's their problem Marluxia. Not Demyx's or yours." Roxas intervened. I smiled gratefully at him.

"…who were you planning on waking up?" Luxord asked as he leaned forward, looking interested.

"Vexen and some-"

"Vexen needs waking up?" Axel asked excitement clear in his voice. He chuckled darkly. "Count me in. I'll have that old man up in 10 seconds flat…" He grinned lopsidedly at Marluxia who glared.

"No. And he's not an old man! He's not much older than Lexaeus actually."

"And how old is Lexaeus exactly?"

"…35…"

"That still makes him old dude…" Xigbar pointed out and sighed.

"So! He's still not old…at least compared to Xemnas who's only a year younger than him."

"Still old little dude…"

"…shut up…"

Marluxia stalked off and went to try and wake Vexen up again. I finished eating quickly before pressing a quick kiss to Xigbar's cheek and left the room before I got caught again. I didn't notice Zexion raise an eyebrow in question at my show of affection towards Xigbar either.

I walked towards the Gryffindor Dorms to grab my things. I walked in and found some other Gryfindor's stumbling around trying to get organised. "I'd hurry up and get something to eat." I advised. They quickly began rushing around as I bounced up the stairs and into the bedrooms. Changing clothes quickly, I organized my books for the day and sat down to play my Sitar for a bit.

Half an hour later, Roxas and Axel walked into the room. I dismissed my Sitar with a nod to them and grabbed my books. Axel made some joke and Roxas hit him in the arm. I sighed and left the room to wait in the common room.

As I entered, Hermione was sitting on one of the red couches and going over her lessons for the day.

"Hey, what you got?"

"Potions, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts and a lesson in the library later."

"…Nice."

"I thought so."

"It sounds boring," Axel sounded from the stairs. Hermione made a sour face.

"What do we have first?" I asked he switched his attention to me.

"Flying then Defence against the Dark Arts."

"…Great…can I go swimming instead?"

"No! Sorry Dem…but I'm not going to be bored out of my life or stuck with the twins all day." He made a face. "Nor am I going to get another lecture from Zexy about making being a trouble maker."

"So don't," Roxas said as he descended the stairs.

"Yeah, but Roxy! If Demyx skips then I have to skip! It's only fair."

"Is not;" I grumbled. "With me you know it only natural that I don't like flying…"

"So I take it Xigbar's not going to take you flying anytime soon then."

I nodded and got up. "Ready to go?"

"Sure…whatever. Let's head to the Quidditch pitch." I muttered and started walking from the room. Axel quickly followed me.

We walked in just as class was about to start and got changed quickly, running onto the pitch. Professor Hooch was waiting there for us as we stood beside a broom. Before long we were up in the air and flying around. I stayed as low to the ground as I could. Needless to say I didn't like flying at all.

* * *

**Ugh...I NEED to remember to post stuff on this website. DX**

**I keep forgetting about it. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. :3**


	25. Chapter 25

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } H1 { margin-bottom: 0.11cm } { font-family: "Arial", sans-serif; font-size: 16pt } { font-family: "DejaVu Sans"; font-size: 16pt } { font-family: "Arial", sans-serif; font-size: 16pt } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

(Zexion's P.O.V)

I glided through the halls towards the library after breakfast, thinking of looking up the history of this world.

My mind slid back to the little display that I'd seen this morning. A frown slipped across my face as the memory of that little kiss I'd seen Demyx give Xigbar crept up on me again. I don't know why it bothered me so much. It shouldn't have. We don't have emotions so how can they even feel for each other if that's the case? I mean, we don't have hearts so…

Snapping myself out of my train of thought, I realized that I'd just walked past the library doors. I quickly spun and walked through them, making my face as carefully schooled as before.

Casting a spell for a 'Hogwarts' search, I sat at a table and began reading as books began flying towards me.

3 hours later, I was brought back out of my reading by a tap on the shoulder. Looking up, I noticed it was Luxord. "Watcha doing?"

"Looking up 'Hogwarts' history…and possibly some of the history about this world. I'm hoping to get a clue about why we can't portal anywhere or leave."

"…fair enough. I'm bored as it is. Need a hand?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. Maybe go and see if the teachers want to play a game of poker with you or something."

"Good Idea! I hadn't thought of that." He said with a grin and bounced away. I shook my head and went back to my reading.

6 hours later, I put down the last book and sighed. Nothing still. Looking at the time, I realized that it was past dinner time. Nearly lights out. I stood up and walked out of the library and down to the kitchens by following my nose. Surely they'd let me get an apple or something.

I walked in and stopped in mid step. My eyes widened in shock as I stared at the scene in front of me.

Little…elf like people were running about the kitchen wearing nothing but rags. One of them began racing towards me. "Hello!" it announced in a squeaky voice. "What can I get you?"

I stood motionless and blinking for a few moments before the shock passed and I opened my mouth. "Um…sorry about that…" I muttered and the elf looked at me quizzically.

"No need for Master to say sorry!" it squeaked again. I blinked.

"Right…um…can I get an apple or something to eat please?"

"…Alright? Was dinner not to master's liking?!" It squeaked again, this time in panic as it rushed to get a ripe apple. I noticed a few other elves stop and begin muttering in a panic.

"No…" I began as it came back with the apple washed and polished to perfection before handing it to me.

"What was wrong?! What can we do to change it?" another elf asked as it ran to me. This one was female I noticed, and obviously one of the chef's by the way she was dressed.

"Nothing…" I murmured and sat down at the table that they led me too. A few more elves hovering around now.

"Then…why do you come ask for an apple?" The first elf asked, looking confused.

I sighed. They sure liked questions. "I missed dinner. That's all. I was researching."

Their eyes widened and one of them began shrieking at the others to get some of the leftover food onto a place. I protested as the apple was plucked out of my hands and they began rushing around.

"Wai-" I started as a plate of food was being carried quickly towards me. It was placed on the table by another elf and I stared at it. There were bits and pieces of everything.

"Eat!" the elf that placed the food in front of me squeaked. I carefully picked up the fork and took a bite of a pastry that was sitting on the plate.

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed and took another bite. They all sighed in relief and went back to their work.

The first elf stayed and I looked at him. "If master needs anything, master only needs to ask!" it squeaked happily.

I blinked and looked down. "I could do with a cup of tea." I stated and its brow furrowed.

"Tea…sir?"

I blinked and stared at the elf in shock. "…you don't know what tea is?"

"Um…no sir…we don't stock it here."

"Oh…" I sighed and pulled out my Lexicon. The elf squeaked as it appeared out of nowhere. I paid it no mind thought and opened it. Going to the page where I kept my own teas, I pulled a tin out and handed it to the elf. It looked at me confused. "Put a small amount of the herbs into a strainer and pour boiling water over it till the cup is nearly full and then put milk in. I'm assuming you have milk?"

"Yes sir!" it squeaked and scurried away. I closed my Lexicon and placed it beside me. Picking up the fork again, I began eating and watching the scene around me.

A few minutes later the elf returned with my tin and a cup of tea. It placed the cup on the table in front of me and handed me the tin. "I hope it is to Masters liking!" It squeaked and waited expectantly.

I put the tin on the table and picked up the cup. Sipping it, I nearly hummed in pleasure. Smiling at the elf, I nodded. "Its perfect, thank you."

"Master is welcome!" It chirped and scurried away to get back to its chores.

I put the tin away again and dismissed my Lexicon. I picked up my fork yet again and began eating; taking sips of tea every now and again.

Half an hour later, I finished and stood up. Another elf came rushing towards me and cautiously took my plate and cup. I smiled at it and left with a thank you. I scurried off and I stepped out of the kitchen. I yawned and blinked. Time to turn in for the night.

I walked up to my room and stepped in, blinking in surprise when I saw Dumbledore sitting at my desk reading. He looked up and smiled. "Ah, Zexion! I was wondering where you are. I trust you found the kitchen easily enough?"

"…Yes thank you…"

"That's good. How was your day? Find anything interesting?"

"…Not that will help us leave…"

"Ah…maybe a few of these books will help you…" He gestured towards the stack of books on the table.

I walked over curiously and picked up the top book to flip it over and have a look. "These aren't library books…" I stated and he chuckled.

"No, you're right, they're not. They're from my own personal collection. I don't let many people borrow them, including teachers."

"Then I am honored sir."

He smiled and stood up, stretching. "Well, I am going to turn in for the night. Shall I see you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"…You should. I'm sorry I missed dinner."

"That's quite alright. Don't worry about it. Well, try not to stay up too late." He said with a wink. "Good night Zexion," and left the room.

I began going through the books he'd leant me. Most of them were on the laws and rules of magic. I frowned. Did Dumbledore know why we weren't able to leave? If so, I'd figure it out eventually.

I got ready for bed and grabbed a book off the top of the stack before slipping under the covers and turning over to begin reading.

Next thing I knew it was 5:58 am. I sat up and yawned. Blinking, I glanced around and noticed the book with a bookmark on the bedside table and the lamp was switched off. SOMEONE had been in while I was asleep. I could smell that. The question was who?

I shrugged after a few moments and got up to get dressed. Having a shower, I slipped my coat on, fixed up my hair, made my bed and glanced at the time. It read 6:30. Breakfast didn't start till 7:30 at the earliest. I picked up my book again and settled on my bed to read.

An hour later, a knock at the door brought me out of my research. I got up with the book in hand and opened the door.

Xigbar and Demyx were standing there grinning at me. "Hi Zexy!" Demyx chirped. I turned my attention to Xigbar instead.

"Hey little dude! We thought you might miss a meal again so we came to get you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Right… give me a sec" I stepped back into my room, placed the book on my bedside table and pulled my boots on before stepping out and locking it.

Xigbar blinked before shrugging. "Whatever… Let's go."

They began walking down the corridor and I picked up a conversation with Demyx, Xigbar jumping in every now and again to comment on something.

We reached the great hall and entered it. I noticed a few students here and some of the early rising teachers. Sitting down, I served up some food for myself and began eating. Demyx raised an eyebrow. "That amount of food doesn't exactly look like you've been starving for about 24 hours."

"That's because I haven't." I commented and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Xigbar chuckled and Demyx just looked confused. "Then when…?"

"I ate last night. After everyone was in bed or going to bed."

"Oh…"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Demyx just gave me a dirty look. "Demyx, I do know how to take care of myself, even though it might not look like it sometimes."

"…You sure about that little dude? I remember a time when you nearly worked yourself to death before we-"

"Shut up Xigbar!" I snarled and promptly opted to ignore him.

"See, nothing's changed." I heard him say and rolled my eyes skywards. I quickly started eating again and finished within about 10 minutes. Demyx and Xigbar just blinked as I got up. "That was quick…" Xigbar commented as I ignored him and left. "Ah, his usual PMS state." A sigh. "I thought we'd seen the last of that a while ago. He was actually becoming civil. Demyx my dear, if you ever act like that I'll disown you." I bit the inside of my cheek and began thinking of all the nasty things I could do to him or make him see. Maybe I'd make him see talking elephants. He hates the colour pink… Maybe PINK talking elephants…? Yeah…that would work.

Before I realized it I was back at my room and unlocked the door. No one had been in here by the feel of the lock. I walked in and locked the door behind me. Maybe I would find out who came in. I picked up my book and sat down to read again.

A few hours later and I was onto the next book, I felt something appear in the room and there was a squeak. Looking up sharply, I blinked as I recognized the elf from yesterday. "Meyly is sorry master!!" it squeaked and began bowing rapidly. "Please forgive me! I did not think that there was anyone in here!"

"It's fine…" I muttered and stared at him curiously. How the hell did he just appear like that? "Do what you need to."

Meyly stopped and blinked. "Um…master?"

I sighed. "Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?" Meyly scuffed his foot on the floor.

I nodded and tilted my head curiously. "Only if you answer one of mine."

The elf's eyes widened excitedly and began almost hopping up and down. "Um…What is your name?"

I merely raised an eyebrow. "Zexion. My turn…what are you?"

Meyly's eyes opened wide. "Why I am a house elf sir!! Who has no heard of a house elf?"

"Obviously me." I commented dryly. "Anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Yes…but I'm afraid it is rude…"

"…Just say it…" I sighed and placed the book to the side and motioned for Meyly to sit on the bed with me.

He ignored the motion and shifted on the spot. "Um…where is master Zexion…from?"

I laughed. "You call that rude? I thought you were going to ask about why my hair is like this."

Meyly blinked and tilted his head curiously. "But…It is a master's business what he does and is. It is not our place to know."

I tilted my head slightly now, curiosity in my face. "Then why do you ask?"

"Meyly's curiosity gets the better him sometimes…" he muttered and I laughed.

"Meyly, come sit down. I think we're going to be here for a while." I motioned towards the other end of the bed.

Meyly's eyes widened and he slowly walked forward to the bed. "Is master sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

Meyly climbed up onto the bed and sat facing me cross legged. "Now…about your question. I'm from another world. Not this world. That is why my magic is so different from yours."

I chuckled at Meyly's wide eyed look. "Are the other master's I've seen you with from the same world?"

"Yes, they are."

"How did they get here?!"

"The same way I did. Through a dark portal."

"Dark…portal?"

I nodded. "They are what allows us to travel between worlds and different places. They're quite handy at times."

"Why don't you use them to leave? I heard something about you not being able to…leave…but I did not find out much more than that."

"Well…the problem is that we can portal into this world…but we cannot leave. I do not know why. That is why I am here, to try and find out why."

"Oh…"

"Any more questions?"

"Uh…yes? What magic does master Zexion use?"

"I have the power of illusion. My Lexicon is my weapon."

"…Lexicon?"

"My book." Just to make a point, I pulled it out and made it hover.

Meyly stared at it wide eyed. I tilted my head to the side and caused the illusion of flowers to start falling down around the walls. Meyly squeaked and jumped up, shocked. He immediately began gathering up the flowers around him. "I'll clean them up!!" he squeaked and I dispelled the illusion. All the flowers disappeared. I dismissed my Lexicon.

The elf just stared around him before shifting his gaze back to me. I smirked. "Master…Zexion? Was that…your power?"

I nodded. "Right…anymore questions?" He shook his head. "My turn then. How did you appear like that? I thought it was impossible to disappear and reappear somewhere else inside school grounds."

"Oh! That barrier was set for normal wizards and witches!! You see, a house elf's magic is different to a masters magic. We aren't limited the way normal masters are. We don't need a wand to cast a spell."

"Oh…that's why…no wonder. Did anyone come in here last night?"

"Um…yes…I believe so. We do rounds after lights out to check on people. Master was asleep on a book with the light on I believe."

I nodded. "I was. I normally wake up like that." I blinked and turned to the side as a dusk appeared. Meyly squeaked and hid behind the bed. "Report." I commanded and it flounced over and dropped a note. I picked it up and stared as it disappeared. "What…?" I tried to open a portal. It still didn't work. Walking over to where the duck appeared, I tried there too and didn't manage. "Why…?" Opening the letter, I noticed it was from Xemnas. I'd read it later. I frowned and placed it on the table. Why was the dusk able to do that and not me? Placing a hand on my chin, I began thinking. A cough behind me alerted me to the fact that Meyly was still here.

"Master Zexion?"

"Sorry Meyly. Do you mind if I leave you now? I have something I need to investigate. I'll be out on the grounds if you need me." I picked up the letter and quickly left to find Xigbar. Smelling him out wasn't difficult. He was out on an old pitch. A Quidditch pitch if I believed by the way it was built and set up. Hurrying over to him, he was teaching a class. Aim and focus by the look of it.

"Yo! Zex, what's up?"

"I just got a message from Xemnas…"

His face darkened. "What does it say?"

My face went red. "I actually don't know, I didn't open it."

He raised an eyebrow. "You…didn't open it? Wow…I think that's a first…"

"That's not why I'm here in any case. The dusk that delivered the letter to me disappeared again afterwards."

Xigbar's eyes went wide. "What? That's impossible! How is it that it can do what we've been trying to do?!"

I nodded "I honestly don't know. But watch." I summoned a dusk. The other students began murmuring as it appeared and a few stepped backwards. I quickly dismissed it again and it disappeared like normal, back to where it came from. Xigbar's eyes widened to enormous proportions. "How…?"

I shook my head. "I don't know…but what I do know is that we still can't leave."

Xigbar sighed and rubbed his head. "Well…you'd better answer that letter before he gets the shits and comes after us himself. Then we'd be in deep trouble. Or worse, sends Saix." I shuddered and hurried away. Xigbar quickly got back to teaching. Rushed back to my room and opened the letter. It was short for him. Only a few sentences.

_VI,_

_I expect an answer within the hour on your progress with how you plan to get the other members out of there._

_I hope to talk to you soon. _

_The Superior. _

I sighed and lay down on my bed before trying to project myself into his office. I frowned. Nothing happened. Frowning, I thought of a random member here and tried to project myself to them. I appeared in front of Marluxia and Demyx.

"Wha-?" Demyx began as I frowned thoughtfully and disappeared again. Waking up in my room again, I sat up. Looks like I'd have to write a report the normal way. Pulling out a quill and bottle of ink, I raised an eyebrow and began writing on a piece of parchment.

_Xemnas, I'm sorry that I cannot visit you with my new ability. For some reason it isn't working. I do not know the reason why._

_The Dusks have the ability to appear and disappear in this world. I do not know the reason for this either. I will need to look more into the reason as to why. _

I frowned and paused. If I could project myself on this world, maybe I could portal through this world… "Its worth a try." I sighed and tried to open a portal that would appear on the opposite side of the room. My eyes widened in shock as it worked. "What the…?" stepping through it, I appeared on the opposite side of the room. I quickly sat down. "Why…?" Shaking my head, I leaned back and thought.

I got back to my letter and put the rest of my progress into it. Not including my latest discovery. Sending it off with a dusk, I sat in a chair and tried to find Dumbledore. He was in his office. I appeared in there and he glanced up, frowning.

"Zexion?"

"Albus, may I speak to you? I have some things I need to ask you…"

"Of course! Come up when you're ready."

"I'll be there in a few seconds."

"Wh-"

I disappeared and quickly portaled into his office. Dumbledore blinked three times before asking, "I thought you couldn't open portals?"

"I thought I couldn't either." I muttered and sat down in a chair. "I can't leave this world but I can portal anywhere in it. I can't project myself beyond this world either. Its odd."

Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and frowned. "That is odd…I wonder why…"

"Well…I'm not complaining." I sighed and glanced down.

"Still…that's very odd…"

"I agree. And the strangest thing is that our dusks can appear and disappear from this world."

"Very odd…"

"AND we use the same way to travel."

"Maybe…maybe the world wants you to stay…"

"…the world?" I deadpanned and he raised his head.

"Yeah, why not? Maybe its destiny."

"Destiny…" I thought it over. I did make sense in a way. The worlds were alive, so of course this one had to be as well. "I guess… I'm going to go and talk to Vexen. He might come up with a theory…although it'll most likely be scientific."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, its better than nothing." I nodded and left, portaling down to the dungeons.

Vexen looked up in shock as I made my grand entrance. "How did…?"

I shrugged. "I figured it out only a few minutes ago myself."

"Can you leave?"

I shook my head. "No, but Dumbledore and I have come up with a few theories."

"Such as?"

"The world wants us to stay."

Vexen just stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"The world wants us to stay." I repeated and he lifted his eyes skyward.

"Zexion…"

"Listen. Our dusks can leave but we can't. What does that say? I can't even project myself into the Superior's office but I can around here. Plus the worlds are alive. This one more than most because of the advanced magic usage. You have a better idea?"

"No…and I never said it was stupid…"

I just blinked at him and folded my arms. "and?"

"I was going to say that it sounded crazy but you might just be right."

That startled me. "huh?"

There was a deep breath. "I said…"

"I know what you said! I just can't believe you'd believe me."

"Well…we don't exactly have any other theories at the moment, so that naturally seems to be the most logical one."

I nodded. "I'm going to go see Xigbar and Marluxia. They should at least know about the use of our portals."

"Alright. Keep it from Axel, Roxas and Demyx if you can. Especially Axel. He'll use it like there's no tomorrow. The sensors here are bound to pick it up and we'll have even more reporters to worry about."

I nodded. "Alright. I think they should know though. I'll tell Marluxia first because he's always running errands for Professor Sprout."

Vexen nodded. "Yeah…he's exhausted after a busy day."

I nodded my goodbye and portaled out to the greenhouse. There was no one inside. I sighed. "Well…I may as well tell them all tonight."

Walking outside, I caught sight of something shiny in the bushes. My curiosity aroused, I walked over and picked it up. It was a piece of aluminum foil. I frowned. Now why would there be a piece of aluminum foil out here?

I was thinking on this problem so hard that I didn't notice the large shadow appear behind me or the approaching very large creature. It wasn't till the shadow was completely over me that I was alerted to its presence.

I spun around with wide eyes.

That was the last thing I saw before there was darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

**I KNOW its been over half a year and I'm sorry!!! . I finally got this written up. Anyway, I probably won't get anything else up before Christmas, and if you're lucky, maybe 3rd term.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

(Demyx's P.O.V)

I walked into the dining hall and sat down next to Axel and Xigbar. "Has anyone seen Zexy?"

Xigbar blinked, sending me an odd look. "Last I saw that bookworm was 3 days ago. He got a message from Xemnas."

"…Really?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I just went up to his room because I was getting worried. He wasn't there."

"Meh, he's probably passed out in a corner of the library somewhere," Axel waved dismissively and turned back to his conversation with the twins.

I bit my lip. "I checked there. Even the librarians haven't seen him."

"Vexen?" Roxas asked from in front of me.

"I…was kinda too afraid to ask. He was in a bad mood."

Xigbar placed a hand on my shoulder. "Look little dude, I'm sure he's fine. You know Zexion. He always disappears, even since before he was a nobody."

"But never for this long! I think something's happened…"

Roxas smirked. "Don't worry. Zexion will figure out a way to get out of whatever situation he's got himself into. He always does."

I sighed. "Alright…"

I piled some food onto my plate and started eating.

(Zexion's P.O.V)

I slowly crept back to consciousness with a groan, moving a hand to place it on my forehead. Why was I so…? Hang on.

Immediately awake, I tugged at the wrist I had tried to move and the other one was tugged upwards. Looking down at them, I noticed some odd looking handcuffs on my wrists. "What…?"

"Oh, you're awake?"

My head snapped towards the sound and found a nervous looking man holding a bottle of what looked like water. I sat upright quickly, my head spinning at the sudden motion.

The man was beside me in a second or so. "Careful, you've been out of it for a good 3 days."

I snarled and slapped him away as best I could. "Don't touch me." My voice was raspy from lack of hydration and use.

He bit his lip and handed me the water bottle, uncapping it for me. "Here."

I eyed it warily before taking it and sniffing it. It didn't smell like it had been tampered with. Taking a small sip, I took the plunge and drank half the bottle before taking it away from my lips. "Thanks…"

He smiled. "You're welcome."

I narrowed my eyes at him, although he could only see one. "Where am I?"

The man sighed. "I honestly don't know. You were brought in about 3 days ago and thrown in here. They told me to take care of you."

"They who?" I asked slowly, narrowing my eyes further.

"My…my boss…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would they kidnap me and then tell you to look after me? Why do you even work for this guy in the first place?"

The man shook his head. "I honestly don't know. And I don't work for this guy. I was brought in the same way you were a year or so ago. No one's found us yet."

"Us?"

"There are others like me."

I narrowed my eyes in thought. Others…what the hell did this guy want? "Where are they?"

"Probably running errands right now. Most of them do."

"What does he want from me?"

"Again, I honestly don't know."

It didn't seem like this man was lying. "…What's your name?"

"Uh…Bill, sir."

I shook my head. "Zexion. Not sir."

He smiled. "Yes Zexion." He glanced at the door. "Listen, I'd better go. I'll bring you some food later."

I nodded as he left, taking another sip of the water from the bottle and capping it again. Getting my first good look at the room I was in, I noticed the bricks were black stone with mould growing in the corners. There was a small window above me that had golden coloured light coming through it. Either it was sunrise or sunset. I was judging by how the temperature was dropping that it was the latter.

Standing up slowly, I stretched all the kinks out as best I could. My hands were numb with cold. I reached into my pocket and pulled my gloves out, slipping them on. If I was going to stay here I might as well be warm.

The handcuffs clinked and I frowned down at them. If they were thinking that they could keep me locked up here they had another thing coming. Sighing, I lay down against the wall and closed my eyes, attempting to project myself to Xigbar or Dumbledore.

Nothing…

I tried again, except with someone closer. Bill.

Again, nothing.

Snapping my eyes open, I stared that the handcuffs and attempted to create an illusion. It didn't work.

Some form of fear was beginning to creep into me now. I attempted to summon my Lexicon in a last ditch attempt. It came out. I almost sighed in relief. Flipping through it, I called out a tin of tea. It appeared in my hand. I sent it back in and rested my head back against the wall. So I could use my Lexicon, but I most likely couldn't use the spells in there. In other words, I was practically defenceless. It must be the handcuffs. "Great…" I muttered when there were footsteps sounding down the corridor. Quickly dismissing the black book, I watched the door as someone stopped outside it and opened it.

A man that I didn't recognized walked through. "Zexion, I believe. I heard you were awake."

My eyes flickered to Bill, who was standing just outside the door frame. I turned my attention back to the man in front of me. "So what if I am?"

He smiled, giving me a creepy feeling. This guy smelt of weeds and other unnatural things. "I would…like to give you the chance to offer your services."

My eyes narrowed, alarm bells ringing in my head "Services?"

"Yes, services. I believe you would like to know where you are."

"I'd like these handcuffs off." I commented and raised them slightly.

He laughed. "Not likely."

"A better room then with some entertainment, like books. I do like to read." I smirked at him.

He had a spark of interest in his eyes now. "That I might be able to do, once I'm sure that you won't run away."

I leant back, smiling coldly. "What services are we talking about?"

"The use of those creatures of yours to overtake this world."

I snorted. "Sorry, but, I need these off to call them." I raised my hands so the handcuffs clinked when I said the word 'these'.

He licked his lips. This was all just a game to him. I could tell by the look in his eyes. "Alright… How about we make an arrangement. I'll take the handcuffs off, and you call your creatures. If you try to do anything else, I'll kill everyone else in this vicinity that's under my power."

My eyes flickered to Bill who was looking terrified. This man in front of me was obviously serious. "May I have the honour of knowing your name sir?"

He tilted his head to the side, smiling at me. I could feel his interest. "You may call me Grim."

"Grim? Then it's very nice to meet you Grim. I would shake your hand, but you see, these handcuffs are kind of in the way."

He laughed. "I like you kid. You've got a sharp tongue. Maybe I will employ you for something different." I was immediately on my guard. "Bill, go and open up one of the rooms down near my quarters. You know the one. The one that's kept for guests."

Bill nodded and ran off.

"That's really too kind of you," I stated. May as well play this to my advantage. "But I'd be quite happy to just leave."

"Nonsense! You're going to stay." There was obvious threat in his voice. I didn't react to it. "Come now! We'll get you set up in your new room. I'm sure this one isn't too comfortable."

I stood up and grabbed the drink bottle. "You're right about that." I sent him a small, alluring smile. "Lead the way."

Grim turned to leave. I followed him, my mind tumbling with thoughts. The moment we were outside the room, I was flanked by two enormous guys with what looked like guns. Paying them no mind, Grim picked up a conversation. I answered him without any hostility. While we were walking, I slowly slipped my gloves off and put them in my pocket. They didn't notice.

We entered the room and I noticed Bill straightening things up around it. There was some dust in the air that caused me to sneeze. Grim titched at Bill. "Not done yet? Damn you're useless."

"S-Sir…I'm…I'm sorry…"

"Get out!" He snarled and I walked past Bill as he hurried out. "Sorry about that." He turned back to me with a pleasant smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just open up the window. It'll get rid of the dust." Walking over to the glass frame, I pushed it open, breathing in the dank, but fresh air. It was humid, and cold. Smelt like a storm. "Just where are we?" I asked and turned back to Grim.

He had shut the door and locked it. I levelled him with a guarded look, warning him not to try anything. He seemed to take it and think twice. "We," he started with a small smirk gracing his features. "Are in my humble abode," he finished, sweeping the ground in a low, mock bow.

"It's nice." It wasn't actually. The ground outside was barren and there was no foliage on the ground outside the fenced area. What was inside was cultivated in crops, and even they were looking practically dead.

"I'm glad you like it." His tone was deep, almost seductive. I mentally scoffed in disgust. This guy was a bastard and a creep. He walked forward and stood behind me. "This could be your new home, if you take up my offer."

I spun around to face him, an innocent look of curiosity on my face. "And what offer is that?"

He leaned forward with a smirk and placed a hand on the windowsill, placing the other on my shoulder to keep me in place. I suppressed the shiver of disgust that threatened to make itself known. He placed his mouth beside my ear. "Work for me."

I leant back to look at him to the best of my ability. "What work would you have me doing?"

"Take care of the crops and the workers. They're more annoying than they seem to be and are getting rebellious against the guards. Maybe if they see what I would do to ones who are loyal to me, they might behave." He smirked.

I raised an eyebrow, a small smirk gracing my features. "What are my privileges?"

He leaned back with a smirk, the hand on my shoulder slowly trailing its way seductively down my back. "You are free from labour and are able to go wherever you wish, as long as it's not outside the fence line."

"…and my limits?" I gazed up at him through my eyelashes.

"You belong to me," he whispered, finally wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I shivered, unable to suppress the reaction. He smirked down at me and pulled me up into a rough kiss.

I pulled back and he raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me. I let a mischievous smirk crawl across my lips and held up my handcuffs. "On one condition. I think you can guess what it is." A seductive smile crept across my lips and I tilted my head to the side so my hair slipped sideways and revealed more of my face, looking up at him sideways.

He stepped back a step and raised an eyebrow. "What if we changed them?"

I shrugged. "It's only the links that are annoying me. The cuffs are fine. I just don't like the restricted movement."

He was silent for a few minutes before nodding. "I think we can work with that." He stepped forward and pulled out a ring full of keys.

I held my hands out as he selected an odd looking one and pressed it into a small hole I only just noticed. One side fell away and he repeated the same action on the opposite side. The links fell and I rubbed my wrists, adjusting them so the flat metal that coated my wrists sat better on my skin and wasn't rubbing as much. "Thankyou."

He smiled. "You're welcome. Now, how about we get you some dinner. I'm sure you're starving. I'll send Bill in with some food."

"Thankyou. Oh! One quick question. What's the date and time?"

He frowned and turned back to face me. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Just curious."

"It's the 16th and its 5:34," he said after looking at what looked like a watch.

I smiled at him. "Thankyou."

"…No problem. I'll leave you to get settled in, Zexion." He practically purred my name and chuckled.

I played along with it and batted my eyelashes at him. He quickly left. I snorted and collapsed on the bed. That conceited bastard. I'd show him.

Quickly getting up, I locked the door and stepped over to a desk. Pulling out my Lexicon, I grabbed one of the emergency pieces of paper that I'd stored for situations like this. I could write on them whatever I wanted and once they had the name of the person in the organization they sent themselves. It was quite clever really. It took me a while to get it just right.

Pulling a pen out of my Lexicon as well, I began writing.

_Xigbar,_

_You have my permission to laugh at me as much as you want. I got kidnapped. Just remember that I do have blackmail evidence against you. Lots of it. Most of it is in my Lexicon so I will be able to reveal it at Hogwarts. _

_On a serious note__, I need to you to find a time zone for me. The time is probably 5:40pm by the time you get this. It's the 16__th__. _

_Get Albus to check this name against the Ministry of Magic's criminal records. My kidnapper and new 'boss' is a man that is calling himself Grim. I'll send you some DNA if I can get my hands on it. _

_Just so you know this Grim guy is a fucking bastard. He's offered me a 'high' position and tried to seduce me. I'm leading him on. There are, I believe, non-magic users here as well. I'll have to subtly try and confirm that. I believe this Grim guy is a wizard though. He's put me in handcuffs and knows why he won't take them off. _

_They've rendered me practically useless. I can summon my Lexicon and use the items in it but I am unable to perform any spells. As you know, most of my abilities rely on magic. They've completely sealed them. I am also unable to leave and if you figure out where I am DON'T come and try to find me! Please. I need to keep leading this guy on so that the res__t of the people here stay safe. Just tell me. _

_Anyway, I have a plan forming. This guy is, I believe, building his own 'kingdom'. He's taken people off the streets. I'm going to gain his trust, lead him on and then break everyone out of here when I have enough information, or the Ministry interferes. I'll keep you updated as much as I can._

_I only have a certain amount of the emergency paper so just expect answers when I have enough time and important information. _

_Let me know, and tell Axel to stop laughing otherwise I'll trap him in an ice cold and watery illusion at the first chance I get. He won't like it, because there will be ice cold biting wind, and it will be sleeting, and he will be in swimmers. Nothing else, in the snow. _

_Zexion_

Folding the paper, I wrote Xigbar's name on the top line. The moment I took my pen away from the paper, it sent itself. Quickly packing up and dismissing my Lexicon, I unlocked the door and started going through the books in the bookcase. Picking out one that looked rather interesting, I sat down and started to read.

(Xigbar's P.O.V)

We were sitting down to lunch when Demyx turned up. "I still can't find Zexion anywhere!"

"Demyx, just calm down. He'll turn up eventually." I sighed and picked up a piece of bread to dip it in my sauce again.

Something flashed and appeared in front of me, dropping into my lap. I dropped the bread back on my plate and picked it up. "Hey, that's…Zexion's handwriting…" Demyx murmured from beside me.

"What's from the little emo kid now?" Axel asked at Zexion's name. Frowning at the letter, he stopped what he was doing. "Are you going to open it?"

"Yeah…" I quickly unfolded the paper and began reading. The first two sentences had me in tears, laughing. Well, he had given me permission.

I barely noticed when Demyx plucked the letter from my hands and began reading.

He tugged on my arm. "Xigbar…"

I wiped my eyes and glanced over at him. He was looking really worried. I immediately stopped laughing and looked to where he was pointing.

Grabbing the letter back off him, I skipped the first paragraph and read the rest of the letter. Axel came to read over my shoulder. I smirked and waited for him to get to the last paragraph. I could tell because he turned pale and began trying to contain his laughter. "Later guys. I gotta go."

I quickly got up and walked up the 3 flights of stairs to Dumbledore's office. Giving the password, I stepped through. "Dumbledore?"

He was feeding Fawkes. "Xigbar, what can I do for you?"

I held up the note. "I just got this from Zexion. He's asked me to pass on a favour."

"…Speaking of Zexion, where is he?" I handed him the letter and he frowned, growing worried. "People have been disappearing into thin air for a while now. All over the world. Tell Zexion I'll do my best to get the Ministry to help. Do you mind if I copy it?"

I shook my head and he tapped the paper with his wand, another replica appearing in his hand. I sighed. "Question, what's the quickest way to get to a muggle library from here?" Dumbledore stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "Advanced Technology," I explained and he nodded.

"I would think it would be quickest for you to portal there. That is what Zexion did."

"Zex…what?" I asked, completely stunned at the news.

"You didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?"

"Zexion discovered that you are able to portal anywhere in this world. Just not outside of it."

I swear my eyes widened to comical proportions. "What…? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He only just discovered it himself when he came to see me 3 days ago."

"Which was…when he disappeared…"

Dumbledore nodded. "Zexion came up with a theory. The world was keeping you here. For what, I do not know."

I frowned, thinking on this point. "It makes sense."

I glanced up at the clock on the wall. "I'd better get going. Thanks Dumbledore." Opening a portal, I stepped through to a Library in London. It was the closest one that I had been told by Hermione had an electronic searching catalogue, and was in the same timeframe as Hogwarts.

Walking out from the shelves I'd appeared around, I walked up to a rather nervous looking librarian. "Listen sweets, you wouldn't happen to have a book on time zones, would you? It's kinda urgent." I flashed her a grin.

"Um, yes. Just let me quickly search for it." She turned around and began typing into the computer. "What time zone are you looking for?"

"One with a time zone that's approximately 4 or 5 hours ahead of us."

She nodded and got up from the computer. "Follow me please." She walked around the desk and led me to a shelf with geography books. "I'm assuming you'll want to start in this section. There is a book we have in stock at the moment…Ah! Found it!" She pulled a book out of the shelf and checked the cover, handing it to me. "It has time differences on different countries. I think you'll find this will help."

I nodded to her with a smile. "That's sweets. You've been a big help."

She nodded with a small, somewhat nervous smile and left. I walked over to a spare table that was nearby and sat down. I began flipping through it to find a map of London.

15 minutes later, I still sat staring dumbly at the world map in front of me. I couldn't find London at all! Growling, I got up from the table and walked over to where the girl was serving someone. I waited until she was done before talking. "Would you like to borrow that book out?"

"No, I want to find London on this page, but it doesn't appear to be here. All I'm seeing is cities called Asia and Europe!"

She gave me a strange look. "Those are continents."

I stared at the double page. "Oh… What are continents?"

She bit her lip. "Will you…excuse me for one minute?" She asked, sounding rather strained. Getting up off her chair, she walked into another room and shut the door. I frowned as I heard laughter but waited until she came back anyway. Its not like it actually bothered me. "Sorry about that. I was looking for this." She smiled sweetly as she held up a dictionary. Flipping through the pages, she found what she was looking for and held it out, pointing to a bolded word.

I flipped the book around and read the definition out loud. "Continent: One of Earth's large masses of land."

"Understand now?"

"Yeah; so, what continent is this?" I asked, gesturing around me.

She gave me a weird look. "England."

"England," I said to confirm it. She nodded. "Alright, thankyou very much!"

"No problem…" she murmured as I turned with a light smile and a wave.

Sighing, I sat down at the table I had vacated about 5 minutes previously. This was obviously going to take a while.

Damn me for not paying attention during Ansem's world geography rambles. This one was so confusing!


	27. Chapter 27

(Zexion's P.O.V)

I woke up the next morning with a tired groan to the persistent knocking on my door. "Yes?" I called and sat up with a yawn, rubbing my eyes.

The moment the door opened and Grim walked in, I was immediately on my guard. "How did you sleep?"

"…Fine thankyou. Yourself?"

He shrugged and smiled cheerfully. "It would have been better if you were there."

Right…whatever…bastard.

Putting on a semi-tired smile, I yawned quietly. "You don't mind if I wash up first, do you? I'll be more awake then."

"No, go right ahead." He smiled. "I'll come back in an hour. Sorry for waking you."

I shook my head. "It's quite alright." Messing around until he was gone, I quickly cleaned up any missed evidence of having written to Xigbar last night before I left for a shower.

Getting out ten minutes later, I dressed into my Organization coat and dried my hair. There were some brushes and hygiene products sitting on the bed, as well as some new clothes. I changed out of my coat into the clothes and brushed my hair. They were new and I couldn't sense anything wrong with them. It looked like none of the products had been tampered with either.

Walking over to the door once I was done, I tried to open it and found it locked. Typical; he locks me in when he doesn't want me wandering. I walked back over to the bed where my book was sitting and sat back on the bed, picking it up to read.

About ten minutes after I'd started reading, there was a knock on the door and Bill entered with a tray full of food. I motioned for him to shut the door behind him and waved him over. "Look, I'm sorry about last night," I murmured as he placed the tray on the desk.

"Don't worry about it," he muttered and avoided my gaze.

I got up and caught his arm gently. He flinched and turned to face me. "I'm going to get us out of here. Everyone. Even if I have to get fucked by this guy, I WILL get everyone out of here."

His eyes searched mine and a small smile crossed his lips. "You're sure?"

I smiled and nodded. Letting him go, I placed my finger against my lips. "Don't tell a soul. Not even the other workers. I'm going to need your help with this. That's the only reason as to why I told you. Understand?"

He nodded and left with a bow. "Thankyou sir! I hope you enjoy your meal."

I watched him go and sat down to eat. Sniffing at the food, I didn't smell anything bizarre about it so I ate all the good smelling things. The meat smelt like it was going rotten.

After I'd finished, I went to open my door again and found it locked. Frowning, I left the tray where it was on my desk and cleaned my teeth. Picking up my book again, I settled on the bed to read.

Once Grim finally turned up, Bill appeared with him. He took the tray with a small bow and left. I put my book aside but remained seated on the bed. "You look more awake," he commented.

I smiled. "I feel more awake. Did you want to talk to me about my duties?"

"Ah, yes, I did. Now, as you probably remember me saying, I offered you the position of supervision last night. I'm hoping you decided to take the job."

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have asked." I rolled my eyes.

"Very well. Walk with me." I stood up and followed Grim out of the room. We turned down a corridor, two extremely buff fellows falling into step behind us. They kind of reminded me of Xaldin and Lexaeus. "Don't mind them, they won't touch you. Now, right here on your left is the…" the tour began as I followed Grim around the castle, both of us being avoided by workers as they scrambled to make themselves inconspicuous as we approached.

Grim led me down about four flights of stairs as he explained different procedures that went on around here. I already had about 15 procedures that I was going to change whether he liked it or not. "Right, now here are the servants quarters. They are generally a little smelly, I caution you. You don't have to come down here if you wish." The stench that hit me before we even entered a room about ten meters down the corridor had me gagging. It had a lock on it that was only able to be locked from the outside. Holding my breath, I opened the door and staggered at the sight. There was a concrete floor and thin, rag like blankets covered the floors. There was no comfort in them at all. In the corner was a pile of what looked like bodily fluids that was just left to dry on the floor. "Gruesome isn't it? We tend to remove the dead bodies. I don't know why they keep dying! I've gone through every possibility that there could be and none of them seem to add up."

I ignored him and turned to walk into another room just down the corridor with a grim face. I knew exactly what was wrong. I found the same situation in all the other rooms. "Alright, let's go." I turned and began backtracking my way out of the stink hell. To think they had to sleep in there…

Grim was already talking again as he led to me to what looked like a door outside. I winced as the light hit my eyes and waited for my eyes to adjust. We were outside near the garden patch I'd seen yesterday. A boy was being beaten by two guards for dropping a bucket that was filled with water by the way the ground was wet. He was young, maybe aged 13 or so and was curled up into a ball, protecting his head as the two guards kicked him. The boy was sunburnt and skinny, looking like he barely got enough to eat. The others ignoring the scene were in a similar condition. They spent most of the day outside obviously. Only the lucky few of the hundred or so people I saw were tanned. The burns weren't infected though. It was almost as if they were being cared for. "Come on, I want to show you something else," Grim urged excitedly as he grabbed my shoulder to drag me away.

"Is there someone that cleans the wounds of the workers?" I asked.

Grim gave me a curious look. "No, why?"

I shook my head. "No reason."

"Ah, here we go! This was a recent development. We've only just finished." I took in the field that held sheep, goats and a few cows. It was way too small for all of them together and not nearly enough food. The animals were practically skin and bones and had the grass eaten to the dirt. Most were lying down in the sun as there was no shade and only a trough of water in the corner. The fences were at least decently made.

I walked over and leant on the fence as I surveyed the area. About three to four workers were fixing up things here and there and about another ten or so were lugging dirt up and down on blanketed stretchers. I watched as the four that were doing odd jobs swapped with another four and they took up what the previous workers were doing. Lugging dirt up and down. With a start, I realised that that was the only way that they'd be able to take a break in their current situation.

Waving away some flies, I looked around and noticed some pigs lying underneath a tree. There was a large pile of cooked vegetables nearby that I realised was what I'd eaten this morning. Chickens were locked up in another pen near the castle and I walked over to have a look. They were running low on water but otherwise looked healthy enough. Someone obviously knew what they were doing.

Turning, I let Grim lead me inside through another door. This time we entered the kitchen. Women were running around cooking and preparing meals and feed for everyone. Guards were jeering at a couple in particular as they had to walk in and out with baskets full of vegetables, doing their best to ignore the sexual, flirtatious and insulting comments that were being thrown their way. One of the guys pulled one of the girls to him despite her protests and pleading. I felt the anger in my build at the sight but he immediately let her go when Grim entered behind me. She quickly got up and ran away with her basket.

"Oi, you lot. Guards room, now. Tell the others outside." The couple near the door saluted and walked out. Grim followed the others into a room beside the kitchen, gesturing for me to follow.

The guy that was picking on the girl before sized me up with amusement. "So who's the pipsqueak? What's your name?" I ignored him. He glared at me as I sped up to walk beside Grim, back straight and head held high.

I stood beside the door as people still entered and took a seat. Eventually Grim stepped forward. "Alright you lot! Sit down and shut up!" They quickly did. "Where's Marty?"

"Sick. He caught the flu," one of the guards responded.

Grim nodded and gestured for me to come forward. "This is Zexion. He's going to be your commanding officer from now on. If he tells you to do something you do it. No questions asked."

The group that included the over ego guard started laughing. "That pipsqueak?" I sighed and rolled my eyes as he stood up and looked me up and down with mocking exaggeration. "I doubt he could take down a slave," he sneered. "Why do we have to take orders from him?"

Grim glared but I stepped away from the wall and walked over to him, effectively shutting the room and Grim into silence. "You doubt I could take down a slave? How about I take you down?"

The guard snorted. "Yeah right; I'd squash you in no time."

"I'll believe that when I see it," I retorted, looking him up and down in obvious distain. "What's your name?"

He raised an eyebrow, a smirk ever present on his lips. "Gary. Why?"

I turned and walked back to Grim. "Meet me outside in two hours. Grim and I are going to finish my tour and then I'll whip your ass. As for the rest of you, it was nice to meet you. Grim, let's go." I turned and led the way out of the guards' common room.

Grim followed me with a grin. "Nicely handled. That was kinda hot."

I ignored the light flirting and waited for Grim to take the lead. "Shall we? I have an ass to kick in two hours."

He did as I suggested and we walked down a few more corridors before he led me to a set of double doors. Opening them, I blinked at the fact that there was a library here, and it was bloody huge. "Let me guess, Fiction, non-fiction and…personal records?" I questioned as I pointed out the different sections.

Grim looked surprised and impressed. "Yes, how'd you know?"

I shrugged. "I spend a lot of my time in the library normally. The personal records were easy. As for the fiction and non-fiction, I have good eye sight."

My 'boss' began walking further into the room. "Well, I must say, you certainly are impressive. I have to point them out to most people. I have my personal reading rooms around here." We walked around the corner and I was met with leather couches that actually looked comfortable, a fire place that wasn't lit and a liquor cabernet that was standing against the wall. There was a table in the center of the couches that were on top of a thick rug. The sunlight shone through a window onto the couches. There was also a plush love seat underneath the window. A book in one of the shelves caught my attention and I walked over to pull it out. It was one of the books I was reading when I was at Hogwarts. It looked like I would be able to continue my research here. Hopefully I'd get somewhere.

I heard Grim approach and put the book back as I felt his hands casually run themselves around my hips to eventually settle around my waist. "You know," he began, his mouth right beside my ear. "This is my private library. The only ones allowed in here are me." I felt his smirk and a hard bit press into my lower back.

I turned in his arms and looked up at him with a pleasant smile. "You know, as much as I'd love to do this," I managed to keep the sarcasm out of my voice, thankfully. "I have a fight in an hour and a half and you still need to finish my tour. I also need to discuss some things with you."

Grim looked a little disgruntled but backed up anyway. "Alright, we're done with the tour so we can talk here." He led me over to one of the leather seats and I sat down. "Talk away," he offered as he sat down on a couch opposite me.

"Alright, well first, I'd like to talk about Bill."

Grim raised an eyebrow. "Bill?"

"Yes, Bill. That's alright isn't it?"

"I guess. What's he done?"

"Nothing. Bill's great," I answered truthfully. "That's why I want him."

"That's why…" Grim laughed. "I think I'm misunderstanding something here. Maybe you'd better explain."

"Well, seeing as I have a few plans for this place and the construction of the area outside, which I'm assuming I'm allowed to change," I got a nod of encouragement, "I'm going to need someone to run errands and there won't always be someone present that will be willing. Bill seems a likely choice seeing as I already know him and I don't think he's attached to anyone in this building."

"Alright, fair enough. Bill's yours," Grim granted. "What do you have planned?"

"Well the guards are going to be extremely annoyed with me but I'm going to make them work."

Grim laughed and leant back, posture completely receptive. "I'm all ears as to how you plan to do this, and what you're planning."

A lot more than you'll ever know. "I'm going to need resources, access to machinery and a small amount of magic to work with."

The smile the other man was wearing fell a bit but still remained in place. "I can comply with the first two but I'll have to have a good reason for the third."

"I normally fight with my magic and without it I'm not at full strength physically." I gave him a sweet smile. "You really wouldn't want to see me get beaten too badly, would you?" A flutter of eyelashes just to add an extra effect.

Grim shifted uncomfortably and was silent for a few minutes. "…I'll think about it."

I nodded. That was probably the best I was going to get for the time being. I'd just push a bit longer. "Well, if I had my magic I could also show you what I want to do rather than just write it out on paper and explain it." A sly glance at him noticed the torn look he was sporting. "And it would help me get all the workers and guards into line without any physical evidence. They'd be mentally tortured, but still physically capable of working and you wouldn't cut down on working numbers. Most of your workers die from injuries my best bet is." I looked at him directly. "Am I right?"

He looked stunned before nodding. "I guess…"

"You guess. Do you even see the bodies when they're disposed of?"

He shook his head. "I tend to let the guards do it."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you don't ask for a report on the physical condition of the body?"

"No…"

I sighed. "Well do you have a doctor here?"

"For myself and my guests, and the guards when necessary."

"Well there's your problem!" I pointed out in an exasperated voice. "Do you even give the workers monthly checkups?"

"Of course not! Why would I?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well from now on that's going to change. I'm going to need access to funds and a supplies list. Can I get that?"

Grim sighed and rubbed his temples. "You know what? Just give me your hands."

I lifted them over and he took both cuffs after pulling out his wand. Muttering a spell I couldn't hear, he then tapped the metal and I jumped as a spark flew through me, warming me right down to my bones. After a few seconds the feeling faded.

Pulling my hands back, I clenched them a few times before calling up an illusion. It wavered a bit but I managed to create one. "Will that be enough?" Grim asked.

Pulling out my Lexicon, I made it hover, the pages flying around me for a few seconds before I put it away. It'd have to do. "It'll be fine for the time being." I smiled and crawled over slowly, creeping up his body and pressed my lips to his. He eagerly responded but before it could get too far I pulled back and got up, moving over to the personal records section. I'd keep him playing my game for as long as possible. "Is there anything I should know about Gary?" I called over my shoulder as I passed through all the record names. Unsurprisingly, all the records were only of the guards and others that were here.

"He's a wizard," Grim called back after a few seconds delay. "He's learnt some wandless magic while he's been here seeing as I took their wands away."

"Are they all wizards or are there some muggles here as well?"

"Most of them are muggles, but you'll find that a lot of them have been exposed to magic."

I nodded and pulled out Gary's file. Opening it, I began reading through the details, memorizing things that I deemed important. There wasn't much to it so I put it away a few minutes later. Walking back to the reading area, I popped my head around the corner and found Grim sitting there looking rather exhausted. "Hey Grim?"

His head shot up at my voice. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we head back to my room so I can get changed? I want to put my coat back on. I'm not used to fighting in clothes like this." I plucked at the long sleeved shirt I was wearing to put emphasis on the word clothes.

"Sure."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Grim stood up and led the way back to my room. I slipped inside, leaving the door open slightly with a small smirk. Temptation was always the best way to tease someone, and to get them to trust you. Give him a reward for doing something for me and I'll eventually have him well and truly hooked and twisted around my little finger.

* * *

Well, I finally got it done. :3 Anyone else think Grim is a lecher? Lol


	28. Chapter 28

(Zexion's P.O.V)

Walking out of my room, I met face to face with Grim. "Ready to go?" He asked as I readjusted my gloves.

"Yes." We turned and began the walk to the lower grounds outside.

You may remember but I'm now in charge of the workers and guards that Grim owns. I challenged one guard with an overly large ego called Gary to a fight seeing as he insulted me and in the process managed to get Grim to give me access to some of my power. He seems to be a lover of torture and pain. I'm definitely keeping that in mind for future use.

As we approached the designated meeting space, I became aware of the fact that people were already gathering there. Mainly guards. Gary wasn't here yet so I left Grim, giving him a smile and a nod and turned to begin mingling with the guards. A few of them were quite nice and some I'd learned were disgusted with the way the workers were being treated. I wasn't surprised. A few people congratulated me on my superiority and asked me what I planned to do. I just smiled secretly and changed the topic.

"Well, well, if it isn't the midget. What's with the girly get up?" That was what announced Gary as he made his appearance, flunked by his groupie.

"Gary," I greeted with a nod. I ignored the girly getup comment. Eyeing the man off, I took note of his firm, muscular build and the added room in the clothes for hidden weapons. "Nice of you to show."

"Yeah, yeah. So what's with the black leather trench coat? Don't you know that outfit just screams 'fuck me'?" Gary remarked with a leer.

I barely blinked at the insult through the odd snickers running around the room. "Shall we head outside and get started?" I asked pleasantly.

Gary's face twisted into a slight snarl at my obvious disregard of his insult. "As you wish, sir." He spat and led the way through the kitchen proudly, walking directly into the sunlight. I winced at the sudden light and covered my eyes. "Zaxion wasn't it?"

"Zexion," I corrected calmly as I waited for my eyes to adjust.

"Very well. Shall we begin?" He slipped his hands into fists and moved into an offensive position.

"If you insist." I moved into my own neutral position, which just happened to be a standing position, except with one foot forward. "Shall we set out rules?"

"Anything is legal?" Gary suggested, smugness covering his posture, though it didn't show in his face.

I smirked and moved into an offensive stance as well, my powers over illusion waking as I felt the familiar spark of magic thrum through my veins. "Perfect."

I was barely aware of the cheers and jeers of the guards surrounding us in a circle as my opponent launched himself at me at a run. He swung at my head as all of my senses focused on Gary and I ducked, landed in a crouch and swung one foot around in a circle, catching him in the ankle, noting the satisfying yell of pain and crunch of the bone. Damn I loved the organisation boots. They added more force to a kick than people believed possible. The boots can crush bones if you hit hard enough and at the right spot. By the look of it I only cracked the bone in his ankle. He was hobbling around a bit and glaring at me as I jumped up and into safety range. "Oh you're dead flower boy," Gary snarled venomously as he pulled a knife out of his belt that I'd predicted was there.

Standing straight, I smiled sweetly at him. "We're taking it up a notch are we?" I noticed Gary hesitate minutely at my un-alarmed attitude. "Very well. You just made a grave mistake."

Gary smirked. "Well you're unarmed flower boy. I'm not. I think the chances are more in my favour."

"Come then," I commanded and summoned my Lexicon when he leapt forward with a yell, knife in hand. Imagine his surprise when he hit paper instead of air or leather covered skin. Commanding a few pages of my lexicon to swoop in and smack him across the face, I allowed the wounded page to burn around the knife, thus releasing the man holding the knife and throwing him backwards. Gary hit the ground and I stared down at him, calling the pages back to me as they circled around my body in a slow, steady circle, waiting for my next order.

"Demon," he finally gasped as he glared up at me.

"Maybe," I suggested slyly as I walked closer to him, using my powers of illusion to slowly seep into his mind and show him the deepest of hells surrounding us. There were no other guards, no other sounds or senses, only the burning pain of fire and the demonic glow surrounding me as I approached. Getting close enough to touch him, I reached out and placed a hand over his eyes. I was panting by this time and felt the illusion start to break up as my power level dropped. Gritting my teeth, I shut down the pages that were using the excess power and pushed that energy into creating things he feared the most. I sneered cruelly when he screamed, and screamed, attempting to pull himself away from my hand. He reached up and began clawing at my arm and hand before going rigid and staring at nothing as the only thing keeping him upright was the magnetic attraction from his body to my hand, caused by the psychic link my powers made.

Releasing that link, I watched in satisfaction as Gary crumpled to the ground. My head was spinning and I was breathing hard as my legs gave out beneath me. Someone caught me just before I landed in a sprawled heap. Looking up, I found one of the guards I was talking to earlier grinning down at me. "Nicely done. Don't know what you did, but he's been a bugger since he got here. He might even be quiet for a while."

I regained my footing and turned to face him with a grateful smile. "I showed him his worst nightmare. He was annoying me."

The guard laughed. "He annoyed us all." He held a hand out. "My name's Mark. Welcome to the ranks sir."

I nodded and took the hand. "Zexion, as you already know."

Mark nodded and winked. "I have big hopes for you Zexion."

I smiled. "Likewise." Turning with a nod, I made for Grim and the crowd of nervous guards. As I passed through the odd friendly guard patted me on the back nervously in congratulations. Nodding to Grim, I turned for the doorway. "Let's go."

"That was impressive," he commented once we got into one of the empty hallways.

I sighed and rubbed my aching temples. "I used more power than I should have in my current state. It was a more advanced illusion and drained me more than it should have."

"Are you alright?" Grim asked in concern.

"Just let me get some sleep and I'll be fine. Or should be."

He nodded. "I'll let you retire for the afternoon then. Anything you need?"

I looked at him hopefully. "A potion of sorts to num a headache? My brain feels like it's going to split open."

"Very well. Hey, you, get over here." He pointed to a messenger boy we saw skid around the corner before jumping back in a hope not to be seen. He stepped back into our line of sight and I could see him cringing. He couldn't have been more than eight or nine.

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Go get a headache potion from the doctor. Tell him Grim sent you."

The boy nodded and ran off. I watched Grim as he led me back to my quarters. "Thankyou."

"You're welcome. I'll send the boy in with potion when he gets here. Sleep well."

I nodded. "Again, thankyou Grim." Turning to open the door behind me, I was stopped when a hand placed itself on my arm and spun me around to face the larger man behind me again and a pair of lips placed themselves over mine. Standing stationary, I stepped back when he pulled away and turned to open the door behind me, stepping through it and shutting the door before he could do anything more. Staggering over to my bed, I rolled onto it, coat and all and just lay on my side facing the wall as I tried to focus on anything but the pounding in my head as I drifted off to sleep.

Waking slowly, I groaned at the pounding at the front of my brain. The light was low thankfully and I rolled over. It looked like it was nearly sunset, either that or sunrise. It was too difficult to tell at the moment. My eyes focused on a vile on my desk that I assumed was a headache potion. Reaching for it, I wound my hand around it, pulled the stopper from the top and downed the potion. It tasted kinda funny but it seemed to be working seeing as the elephant ramming its way through my skull was beginning to diminish already. I lay down until the potion took its full effect.

Standing up, I swayed a little and staggered over to the bathroom for a bath. My muscles ached and I felt like I could just fall over at any second. How I generally felt after I over-exerted myself on missions basically. Rubbing at the cuffs around my wrists, I glared down at them in irritation. Damn these magic limiters. I shouldn't have been hindered by that illusion at all.

Walking over to the door, I opened it and surprisingly found it open. The guard outside my door looked around in surprise. "Sir!" He greeted with a salute. "I'm glad to see you're up."

"Me too… What time is it?"

"Uh…" The man looked at his watch. "It's 5:44."

"So I haven't been asleep for that long…"

"In the morning."

I blinked. I'd been asleep for that long? "Alright, thankyou."

"Should I send for food?"

I quickly assessed my physical condition. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all sir. I'll be back soon." He took off down the corridor and I turned back into my room. Sitting down at the desk, I rummaged through the drawers and found a piece of paper and a pen. Sighing, I began writing down things that I'd noticed and what I planned to change so far.

(Roxas's P.O.V)

Yawning, I walked down the massive flights of stairs to the great hall. It was early, WAY too early to be up yet. Xigbar had insisted that we use the huge area for a quick training bout before everyone else woke up, and by quick he meant four, freaking, hours before everyone else was supposed to get up. The grounds were too cold to go outside and it was pouring with rain at the moment so we couldn't go outside anyway and every other room in the castle was either too small or had delicate things in it that couldn't be destroyed, or it was linked to the very foundation of the castle, or people were asleep near that area.

Pushing the doors open, I blinked as I found the tables pushed against the far walls with protective charms on them. Xigbar, Vexen, Luxord, Marluxia, Axel and Demyx were already here. "Hey Rox," Axel greeted with a grin as soon as I was noticed.

"Nice of you to get here sleepy head."

I glared at the grinning co-ordinator. "Go die in hell Xigbar. It's way too early to be doing this."

"It's only three AM."

"Like I said, way too early. Some of us actually have assessment today and were up studying half the night."

"Pff…not my problem kiddo."

"The hell it's not your problem!" I snarled and stormed across to where Demyx and Axel were waiting.

"Well, warm up everyone and we'll get started."

Rolling my eyes at the two in front of me, Axel grinned and Demyx shook his head with a smile as he began stretching. Stretching myself, I summoned my keyblades when I was done and spun them experimentally.

"Alright, rules," Xigbar announced and we all turned to face him as he tapped a gun on his shoulder. "No partnering: you're on your own. If you need a break, too bad- this is an endurance test. Magic is allowed, just no wands. Use your own magic to fight. Are we all clear on the rules?" We all nodded. "Okay peeps. Get to a point in a circle and we'll start."

Turning, we all moved and I wound up between Luxord and Vexen. Probably not the best combination to be between but who cares. "When the ball touches the ground?" Luxord asked as he tossed a small bouncy ball up and down. We all nodded and he tossed it in the air.

As soon as it touched the ground we were all off. I launched myself at Xigbar who aimed at me and fired a few bullets in sequence. Reflecting them, I jumped over a warp-snipe and slashed downwards at him. He quickly disappeared and I spun, clashing weapons with Marluxia as he swung at me. Disengaging, a flash of white and red caught my attention in my peripheral vision and I found Vexen and Axel battling it out, fire and ice flying everywhere. Demyx swept through the middle of their fight and I just barely missed Marluxia's swipe at my head. "Are you trying to kill me?" I yelled and he laughed, swinging at me again.

"Pay attention then!"

Bullets flew towards me and I disengaged from Marluxia, both of us flying backwards to avoid being struck. A large card spun towards me and I dived to the floor as it flew over my head, the breeze it created ruffling my hair. Rolling to my feet, I slashed at the next card that spun towards me and slashed through a water clone as it made its way towards me. Launching a fire spell at the line of water clones and cards flying towards me, I rolled to the side and barely avoided a root that broke through the stone floor and launched itself at me. Another vine caught me around the ankle and I let out a yell of surprise as I was thrown across the room. Hitting the stone floor and rolling, I pushed myself up and glared at the smirking pink haired man I was quite obviously pitted against. "Right…" I gritted out and summoned my keyblades again. "Let's do this." We ran at each other and clashed blades again, sparks flying between us.

Four hours later found all seven of us dripping in sweat and heaving breaths from the constant use of having to use our powers and trying to take each other out. We'd all swapped partners once things started getting boring and I'd switched to Luxord. Quickly moving on, I was then paired with Vexen and Xigbar and currently I was sparring with Axel. Yelling as the ground beneath me exploded and a Charkram flew past my cheek, just nicking it, I flipped in mid-air and landed, skidding backwards and blocking the second spinning weapon as it flew towards my face.

None of us noticed when the great hall doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked in with her wand drawn, flanked by three other teachers, Professor Dumbledore and an entire school full of children.

Axel launched himself at me and I just managed to get into the air fast enough to get enough height and swing the keyblade down on top of his head. My redheaded boyfriend dodged but the keyblade bit into his shoulder as he failed to move fast enough. Landing as he swore, I spun and launched a kick at his ribs that sent him stumbling sideways as he launched a fire spell at me. I rolled and heard a shout as the spell hit someone else. I think it was Xigbar by the sound of the yell. Not surprisingly I felt a surge of pride and satisfaction at the noise.

A bullet jammed itself in my arm and I let out a yell of pain, spinning just fast enough to block the four other bullets coming my way. Sending an Aero the Free Shooters way, I grinned as it caught him and sent him whirling away and flying towards the main doors. I noticed the rather unimpressed teachers and dropped the tips of the keyblades to the ground, the smile quickly disappearing from my face. "Uh…"

"ROXAS!" Axel screamed and I dropped like a rock as a darkness blade shot from Marluxia's scythe. It skimmed over the top of my head and I heard Axel's Charkram's hit the floor just a few feet from where I was lying. "Shit! Are you okay?" He asked frantically as he ran over and helped me up.

"Uh…yeah, thanks. Um…" I flicked my eyes in our audience's direction and he suddenly grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Xigbar was looking like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, which technically he was. We all had. I flicked my eyes in Vexen, Marluxia, Demyx and Luxord's direction and had noticed they'd stopped.

Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway with an eyebrow raised and her hands folded in front of her. Needless to say she didn't look impressed. "Would you care to explain why you're all trying to kill each other? And in our Great Hall no less?" She asked shrilly.

"We weren't trying to kill each other," Xigbar protested and she turned to him with a sceptical look on her face. "We were sparring…and attacking each other like we were an enemy that was going to kill them…" He replied and shifted his eyes to Demyx with a 'help me!' expression on his face. Demyx just shrugged helplessly.

"You were trying to kill each other," she corrected in a dead tone. "Well if you don't mind, we have breakfast to serve so I would appreciate it if you all fixed the damage you have caused promptly and then go and wash up."

I blinked and took a good look at the Great Hall for the first time since we'd started. There were holes the size of chairs in the solid stone walls. Vines and roots were protruding from the floor and had crept their way up the walls, dying in places where there were scorch marks or just no stone floor in general and icicles were hanging dangerously from the ceiling. Bullets and stray cards were also lying embedded in the stonework. There were also chips and cracked tiles where my keyblades had come down and smashed on the ground instead of their original target. To make matters worse, the windows were either shattered or cracked and there were enormous pools of water lying around the place from Demyx when he'd brought the rain from outside inside.

"Um…" We all turned to Xigbar who was looking around in disbelief. "Give us an hour and we can get most of this back to normal…"

I glared at him. Just how did he intend to make that work? Dumbledore sighed and stepped forward, wand drawn. "Don't worry about it Minerva. I'll deal with this."

"Sorry Albus…" Xigbar grimaced as he apologised. "We didn't intend for it to go this far."

"I'll talk to you about it later Xigbar," he said as he waved his wand and everything began fixing itself around us.

The floor under me moved and I stumbled. "Woah!"

Axel caught my arm. "Careful."

We watched in amazement as the vines and roots retracted, the icicles melted and the water poured back out the windows. Once that was done, all the bullets and cards flew back to Xigbar and Luxord, fixing themselves along the way. The stonework all put itself back together and the tables all flew from the walls back to their original places in the middle of the hall. "…Wow…" was all I could say.

"Can you teach me that one?" Xigbar asked in an impressed voice.

Dumbledore laughed. "Of course. Now, there was nothing unfixable so why don't we all adjourn for breakfast while you seven clean up."

"Sounds good." With that, Xigbar stretched out a hand, opened a portal and walked through it. "Coming Demyx?"

"Uh… yeah…" The blond musician quickly hurried after the older man and the portal closed.

Axel turned me with both eyebrows raised. "Did you know we could do that?"

I shook my head. "Nope, let's try it." Stretching out a hand, I set the destination for the Gryffindor common room and, to my great surprise, it actually worked! Stepping through it, I emerged from the darkness to the screams of a first year. Blinking, I stared at them as Axel appeared behind me. "What are you screaming for?" I asked once he'd stopped screaming and I'd shut the portal behind me.

"Uh…" He blinked and gaped at us like a fish for a while before I finally shrugged, turned to Axel and jerked my head in the direction of the dormitories. "Come on, let's go get changed."

"Sounds good." We walked up the stairs and I quickly grabbed my school robes before darting into the adjoining bathrooms. Starting up the shower, I washed my hair and rinsed before turning the water off, drying and getting dressed. Walking back out, I bent to pick up my books and hissed as my arm stung where Xigbar's bullet had embedded itself in my flesh. Going through my suitcase for one of the few potions I'd had on me when we left The World That Never Was, I quickly downed it and sighed as the familiar effects of the healing potion quickly closed a majority of the injuries I had from the sparring this morning.

A pair of arms circled my waist and I looked up to find fire red hair looking down at me with a smile. "You okay Rox?"

I nodded and turned to face him with a smile. "Yep, never better."

His eyes softened as he reached a hand up to run it over the cut that was on my cheek. "Sorry about this. I didn't mean to get that close."

"It's fine. I got worse from the others. Marluxia was actually aiming for my head."

Axel shook his head and leant down to kiss me quickly. "Still… come on, let's go get breakfast. Shall we take the shortcut?"

"Lazy bum," I muttered and he laughed.

"Too true Roxy."

"My name isn't Roxy!"

He winked at me and opened a portal. "Sure thing Roxy." He quickly walked through before I could hit him.

Huffing, I stalked after him and emerged directly into the middle of the Great Hall where people were laughing and chatting like they normally did. A few turned to face me as I shut the portal but they quickly turned back at my severely pissed off look. Storming down the middle of the tables, I sat myself down beside Hermione and across from Harry and Ron. Demyx hadn't turned up yet so Axel had seated himself with the Weasley twins and was chatting away happily while serving himself some bacon and eggs.

"Hello Roxas," Hermione greeted quietly and I nodded at her with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hey mate. Love what you did to the Great Hall this morning," Ron chuckled with a grin. "You should have seen McGonagall's face when she came down and found us all standing there. We were all terrified to go in because of all the sounds that were being made."

"Yeah… sorry about that. We were meant to finish earlier but we lost track of time."

"You must have been in there for a while to cause that much of a mess," Harry said.

I groaned and shot a death glare at Xigbar who had just turned up with Demyx. "Three, fucking, am. That's when we started. Three in the morning."

"Weren't you up late studying for the Herbology test today too?" Hermione asked in horror.

I nodded again and my forehead hit the tabletop. "Bloody inconsiderate bastard."

"What was that?" A voice behind me suddenly asked and I jumped as I spun to face the person behind me. Xigbar was standing there with his hands on his hips looking at me suspiciously.

"Ah…nothing!" I answered innocently with a smile and reached out to gather breakfast.

"Hmm…" he hummed suspiciously.

"Xiggy!" Demyx yelled and waved from further down the table.

"Coming Dem!" he called and began walking down after one last suspicious look in my direction.

I sighed in relief and dropped back onto my seat. Ron snorted in amusement. "Nice dude."

"Shut up," I muttered with a glare in my red headed friend's direction. My so called 'friends' just laughed.


	29. Chapter 29

I'm sorry for taking so long everyone! I've had so much going on at the moment it's not funny. D: Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

The sounds of construction, arguments, yells and complaints were heard as Grim descended the steps of his 'castle'. Zexion had come to him only a few hours previously and asked him a number of questions about machinery, stakes, tools and fertilizer. He'd sent some of his more faithful guards into town to purchase some fertilizer and fuel once asked and his new prize had nodded gratefully with a coy smile and turned to leave the room with one last polite comment thrown over his shoulder.

Soon afterwards the sounds of arguments and laughter had started drifting up through his open window but the movements of the people below were far out of his ability to see. After his curiosity became too much he decided to leave his office and descend to do his daily check-up of his residence.

As soon as he stepped outside, he stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and looked around in amazement at the bustling workplace outside. There was a very large pile of fertilizer bags piled up against the wall just beside him and one bag at a time was being spread around the garden by various workers. The paddock off to the left was being moved out another hundred metres and fence posts were being knocked into the ground with bits of wood or hammers. A small group of guards and workers had somehow managed to get their hands on a bulldozer, a fire truck and what looked like a small truck. There were two people on it running stakes and wire down the new perimeter of the paddock and Grim shook his head in disbelief. He didn't know where Zexion had gotten all this equipment but if it wasn't costing him anything he wasn't complaining.

Speaking of Zexion, where was he?

Making his way into the sunlight, Grim looked around for his newest worker and found him walking around and talking to a group of guards that were digging out what looked like a small stream of water. The slate haired man had discarded his coat and gloves some time ago by the look of things and was walking around in his boots, pants and a light weight long sleeved work shirt one of the guards had obviously dug up for him. It was enormous and Zexion looked like a child in it, but the reddish tinge to his cheeks from the heat was quite appealing for some reason.

A woman brushed past him and nodded her head as she brought out a tray of drinks. "Sorry sir."

He watched her go with a smirk as he took in the knee length skirt she was wearing and watched the skinny legs and body hurry past. She walked over to the workers in the garden while another four girls headed for the paddock, Zexion's arguing group, the dam building group and another to the equipment shed.

Walking over to Zexion, all arguments stopped as the guards noticed him and they quickly bowed and took their leave. Zexion watched them go in confusion before following their gaze and it rested understandingly on Grim. "I'm surprised to see you out here," he greeted with a nod and grabbed two glasses of what looked like orange juice from one of the girls and offered him one.

He took it gratefully and smiled. "Well you couldn't expect me to just leave everything to you, could you?"

"You don't seem like the type of person to want to get your hands dirty."

"Oh, I can get my hands quite dirty," he purred and stepped closer to the shorter male. "It all depends on what I want to get them dirty with."

"Pervert," Zexion muttered under his breath but smiled seductively anyway. "Well, I know just what to get your hands dirty with."

"And what's that?" Grim asked, putting his glass of orange juice down. Zexion did the same and bent down underneath the table.

"You can take these over to the burning pile if you don't mind," he answered brightly and placed two bags of something in his hands. Grim didn't want to know what because whatever it was it smelled _really bad._

Grim laughed and dropped the bags at his feet. "You're joking, right?"

"Not at all," Zexion answered smoothly before sighing. "Well, I suppose you are the boss so that does exempt you from any or all work bar what is expected of you." He waved two teenage boys over and gestured at the bags. "Could you take these over to the burning pile please? I know they smell but don't burn them just yet. That's a treat for tonight."

They nodded and quickly picked two bags up and left, leaving with one last look over their shoulders at the two.

"So, you're changing everything?" Grim asked with a grin as he picked up his refreshment drink again.

"Not everything," Zexion corrected and copied his new boss, only he took a sip of the cool liquid. "We're expanding the paddock to give the animal's more feed and the dam should hold more water when it rains, leaving them the ability to survive without water for longer. I did a test earlier that revealed the place where you're trying to grow the garden is not only much too acidic; they're also trying to grow plants on clay. That isn't working too well either, as you can see by the results. Hence the fertilizer. Oh! You wouldn't happen to have a wand on you, would you?"

"…Yes, why?" he asked curiously and Zexion smiled mysteriously before waving for him to follow as he turned and began walking around the side of the building. Shrugging, Grim followed the small statured male and blinked when they turned a corner and found themselves confronted with a massive pile of garbage and what looked like dirt.

"I understand the laws of magic in this world differ greatly from my own," Zexion began with a smile as he stood in the blessed shade of the building.

"I guess they would…" Grim agreed slowly, wondering where this was going.

"So you should be able to transfigure these piles into blankets and mattresses, yes?"

"I can," Grim answered smoothly, now seeing where this was going. "But what's in it for me?"

Zexion smiled and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Grim's shoulders and neck and pressed his body up against the larger man's. Stretching up so his mouth was right next to his boss' ear, Zexion smirked and whispered softly "how about tonight you and I relieve some much needed stress."

Grim shivered at the sound of the low husky voice gracing his hearing and gently pushed the slate haired man away. "It's a promise that I'll be expecting you to go through with," he answered and pulled out his wand with a smirk.

"Got it," Zexion answered and stepped back.

"How many of each?" he asked as he focused on the piles.

"Fifty or so?"

"I can do that," Grim answered and waved his wand. One pile transfigured into a large pile of blankets and the other into a very large pile of mattresses.

"Thank you," Zexion answered and pressed a light kiss to his boss's cheek before turning to walk away. Just reaching the corner he paused and looked back, a curious look on his face. "You wouldn't happen to know any plant growing spells, would you?"

"No…" Grim answered truthfully with a frown. "Why?"

"Just asking," Zexion answered and disappeared.

Grim shook his head with a smirk. His newest prize just kept surprising him.

"AXEL!" Vexen screeched at lunch as his pumpkin juice suddenly burst into flames and evaporated, leaving an orange stain in the bottom of his goblet.

The accused red head fell off his seat and rolled about on the ground laughing hysterically at the look on the blond elders face. "Your face!" he giggled and a few of the other students hid their own laughs as the disgust and anger grew on number four's face.

"You really are just… ugh!" he spluttered and stormed out of the great hall, passing the still howling red head on the ground from the opposite side of the table.

Roxas shook his head and sighed. "Axel, sit down, shut up and eat. Try not to cause anymore chaos than you already have."

Fred and George grinned as the fire wielder did as he was told. "Ooh, he has you twisted," George teased with a laugh.

"I know, it's sad isn't it?" Fred replied mockingly and they both laughed, high-fiving each other.

Axel crossed his arms with a scowl and glared at them with emerald green eyes. "Just you two wait until you find the love of your lives and then see what happens."

They embraced each other with theatrical tears and cried into each other's shoulders. "Oh George, you're the one I'm meant to be with!" Fred wailed into his twin's shoulder.

"Oh Fred, you're the love of my life!" George responded just as enthusiastically.

"You two sicken me sometimes," Ron muttered into his pumpkin juice, a strange shade of green. Harry just shook his head and Hermione looked on interestedly.

The twins just laughed and let each other go, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from the other Gryffindor's around them.

"That was just mildly disturbing…" Roxas murmured into his plate and Axel wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay Roxy, I'll make everything better."

"Oh? How so?" Fred jeered with a grin.

"You'll make hot passionate love to him?" George continued with a laugh as he ate a small pastry.

"I'll gut you both in your sleep and hang your intestines on the wall for you to look at when you wake up!" Axel snarled they both paled, making the freckles they sported stand out even more on their already pale skin.

"You know what George, let's never get Axel too angry," Fred murmured to his twin and George nodded enthusiastically.

"I agree Fred. We'll blame it on little Ronnykins here instead," George murmured back just loud enough for Ron to hear. Their younger brother glared at them with a mouth full of food.

"Jub you try it!" he snapped with a full mouth and Hermione made a face of disgust.

"Ugh! Ronald! Where are your manners?"

"Sorry Herbione…" he mumbled and looked back down at his plate to shove more food into his already full mouth.

"Hey guys!" Demyx greeted happily as he claimed the seat beside Axel.

"Hey, how was Xigbar?" Axel asked teasingly.

Demyx blinked, completely missing the underlying meaning to that question. "He's fine thanks." Axel snickered into his pumpkin juice. "Anyway, Xiggy may have found out where Zexy is."

"Really?" Roxas asked, paying full attention now. "Where?"

"He thinks he's somewhere in Russia."

"…Russia…" Axel repeated dubiously. "How the hell would the squirt get from London, or wherever this is to Russia of all places?"

"Do you even know where that is?" Roxas asked doubtfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no… but it seems like it's a pretty big place."

"You're right," Hermione said and conjured an atlas. She flicked to a world map page and showed it to the organization members. "This is where Russia is, this is where we are. It's a pretty big country."

"Then how would he get there?" Axel asked again. "We can't appear somewhere we don't know, and it'd take you guys at least two days to get there. Possibly longer."

"We don't travel by muggle transportation," Harry explained. "There's a technique called disapparition that we get taught in sixth year."

"Yeah, we're learning it next month," George and Fred said simultaneously.

"It lets you appear anywhere you've been before, even if it's halfway around the world."

"I see," Axel answered and tapped the book in front of him. "So we think the emo kid is here?"

"Yeah," Demyx answered enthusiastically. "Or somewhere along that time line."

The red head sighed and shook his head. "This world confuses me greatly."

"You're not the only one," Demyx and Roxas answered simultaneously.

Three days later, Zexion yawned as he observed the construction sites. They'd burnt that disgusting pile of rags last night, and all the workers had cheered heartily as they were all bestowed with a new mattress and blanket. He was still working on shower facilities for them and spare clothes, and the sleeping areas now had holes punches in the walls to let in fresh air and clean the room. The rooms had been washed by those people that had objected to Zexion's changes and they'd walked out green after Zexion finally dubbed them clean. The smell was still there, but there was nothing they could do about that entirely.

The dam that was in progress was just about finished and the fences had been built sturdily enough that they were finished and the fencers let the animals into the larger paddock happily. The crops were doing better as well. With the extra water and soil they could grow in along with nutrients they were flourishing beautifully, and were growing at a rapid pace already.

The area was filled with laughter from the workers and guards as they merged together to get their appointed job done. Sweeping his eyes over the area once again and seeing nothing needing his immediate attention, Zexion waved Mark over, a guard he'd become somewhat well acquainted with, and greeted him with a nod. "Sir?"

(Zexion's P.O.V)

"Do you know any plant growing spells?"

"…One or two sir. Why?"

"Do you have your wand?"

"No, sorry. It was taken by Grim when I got here."

"Come with me then," I urged and turned to walk inside. Mark followed me curiously as I made straight for Grim's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Grim called and I opened the door. "Ah, Zexion. How goes the construction?" he smiled brightly at me and I held back a grimace, keeping my face blank.

"Quite well thank you. We're almost at the finishing stages and are in dire need of a wand."

"A wand?" Grim asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously on me as the flicked to Mark who was standing awkwardly off to the side.

"Yes. You will recall I talked to you about it two nights ago at our meeting."

"Ah, yes. You know plant growing spells?" Grim asked, focusing on Mark.

"Yes sir," he answered as his eyes flicked to me. "And some water spells. I think it may be useful for the dam since it's almost done."

"Yes, I agree," he answered and bent down to open his bottom drawer. "What's your name again?"

"Mark, sir: Mark Sewers."

"M….M…." he murmured to himself and he flicked through the bottom drawer and finally pulled out a case holding a wand. "Found it." He smiled and pressed a button and a few seconds later three of Grim's personal guards walked into the room, wands out and ready. "Here, I'm assuming this is yours," he said and held it out, handle first.

Mark took it with a solid grip and flicked his eyes towards the three guards that were trained on him. "It's mine," he answered and slowly drew the wand from Grim's grasp.

"Now, I'm trusting you not to do anything rash with it and to bring it back once it's done, otherwise my loyal guard dogs will take you down without reservation, and I'm sure you don't want to die just yet, correct?" He said cheerily but there was a hint of suspicion and threat in his eyes.

Mark shivered and glanced around again the people around him before nodding. "Agreed sir. You can feel assured that I will return it once we no longer have need of it."

"Good," he smiled and sat back in his chair. "You can go then." We all turned and left. Just as I was about to walk out the door, Grim spoke up again. "Zexion?"

"Yes sir?" I asked and turned back to face him.

He smirked at me. "I'll see you tonight."

Nodding, I shut the door with a grimace and led the way down the corridor towards the gardens. Walking over to the rows of seedlings that a group had planted, fertilized and watered earlier that day, I pointed them out. "They're all yours."

Mark nodded and waved his wand at them, muttering a long and complex one worded incantation. They all sprouted and grew happily within about thirty seconds to a minute. A few of the workers I was assuming weren't magic users stopped and stared in amazement.

I caught sight of an argument going on in another corner and sighed, tapping the wand holder on the shoulder. "You know where the rest of the trees are, correct?" He nodded and I nodded back in satisfaction. "I'll leave them to you. I have to go and sort this out. Is that alright?"

"Sure, leave it to me boss," he answered with a grin and strode off confidently in the direction of the closest tree lot, which was in the paddock. He was followed closely by the two bodyguards, their wands pointed at him suspiciously.

Wiping my forehead, I turned to look up at the sky which was just starting to tinge with orange. _Almost time to finish up I think._ Deciding to sort this argument out first, which was rapidly becoming physical, I walked between them, listened, gave orders, and then signalled for the bell I'd found in the shed to be rung, signalling pack up for the day.

With happy sighs echoing around the place, everyone picked up their equipment and began carting it back towards the shed, where it would remain dry for the night. I headed inside before everyone else and walked up to my room to have a shower. Closing the door behind me, I locked it from the inside and blinked in surprise when I noticed a letter hovering over the bed. Quickly walking over and grabbing it, I opened the letter and sighed when I noticed it was from Xigbar, and his ever present bad humour.

_Hey Zex,_

_I think I found out where you are. You're in Russia! It sounds like 'hurrah!' How are things on your end? You're managing okay? Everyone here is worried about you so you'd better be okay! You are, right? Talk to me when you get this!_

_Xigbar_

Shaking my head, I brought the letter into the bathroom with me, so no one would find it if they walked into my room, and quickly showered before heading back out and getting dressed. Replying to Xigbar's letter, I sent that off before stretching out a hand curiously. I hadn't tried this since I had the magic ban lifted a little. Attempting to open a portal, I blinked in surprise when I managed to, panting a little at the extended attempt to keep it open.

A knock on the door broke my concentration and the meagre dark corridor I had created quickly disappeared into dark wisps. Straightening my clothes, I walked over and opened the door. "Yes?" I asked the girl as she bit her lip and blushed a little, fiddling with the skirt of her skirt.

"Um… I was wondering… actually… we were all wondering… we being everyone… if you would like to, um, have dinner… with us?" she stammered and looked up at me hopefully.

I nodded. "Why not? When are you eating?"

"Now," she said shyly with a relieved smile.

"Just give me a minute," I said and turned back to get my coat, slipping the letter into the pocket. Zipping it up, I nodded at her and we stepped out of the room and walked towards the kitchen together. The moment I walked in, cheers erupted around the room and I blinked in surprise and looked at the large crowd of people.

"Three cheers for Zexion!" Mark yelled and the entire room broke into chorus of applauds again.

Leaning over so my mouth was close to her ear, I surveyed the room of cheering workers and guards in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

She shrugged with a grin and skipped off towards group of impressed looking females, curtseying cutely as she turned back to look at me with a bright smile.

"Zexion, come here!" Mark called and I scowled before wiping my face blank and complying.

"What's going on?" I asked as I was pulled up onto the table in the centre of the room beside Mark.

"We have this tradition here, amongst us guards which has now opened to the workers as well, to get to know our own co-workers better. We do this every Friday, and seeing as you're the newest arrival, and the most curious, you were voted in for tonight's questioning. Is that alright with you?"

"I don't really have much choice, do I?" I responded dryly but nodded anyway. "Ask away."

"Who wants to be first to pick a question for the great Zexion tonight?" Mark called loudly and a chorus of laughs erupted around the room. I smiled wryly and nodded at the person Mark chose with their hand up, which happened to be the girl that came and collected me. She skipped forward and stuck her hand into a tub, which I noticed had a lot of folded papers in it.

"What is Zexion's full name?" She read out and looked at me curiously.

"Just Zexion," I answered loudly.

"Surely you have another name," Mark urged with a grin.

I shook my head. "I did once, but not anymore. It's just Zexion now."

"Well that's boring," Mark muttered and held out the box again, this time choosing a younger male in the crowd. "What does your question say young man?"

"Um… is says… are you an alien?" He grinned as a few laughs rippled through the room.

I thought on it before answering. Technically I was an alien. I wasn't from their world. "Yes."

"So our boss is an alien," Mark enforced with a care-free laugh and a grin. He clapped a hand on my shoulder and held the box out to another person, who picked another piece of paper. "What's it say Jerry?"

Jerry grinned and looked up at me seriously. "When was your first time?"

"First time in what?" I asked in confusion before understanding dawned. "Oh, it was years ago. I lost it to a co-worker."

"Details?" Mark pushed and I rolled my eyes before answering.

"We went partying, got drunk, and things happened. The end. Next question."

The questions continued like this for another half hour before there was only one more question left. "I believe the honour of the last question is yours," Mark said and knelt down, brandishing the box holding the question at me like it was a ring box and he was proposing to me.

Pulling the last question out of the box, I opened the paper and read it. _How do you plan to get us out of here?_ Frowning, my gaze scoured the crowd of people until I my gaze locked with Bill's. He smiled nervously with a shrug. Sighing, I waved the paper with a small smile. "Like this," I answered, much to peoples confusion and called up a dark corridor behind me. Stepping into it quickly, I let it collapse around me the moment I was through, standing in the betwixt between two ends of the portal, listening to the silence and then the cheers rose up around me.

My breathing was quickly getting faster and a light sheen of sweat rose to stand out on my forehead. _I need to get out of here__, _I thought quickly and opened a portal for my room. Stumbling out of the portal, I quickly dismissed it as I fell to my knees, breaths coming in short gasps as my eyelids attempted to flutter shut. Staggering upright, I stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on it, face down. I needed to get this magic limiter lifted altogether if I was going to get this sorted out.

The lock clicked over and I quickly sat up as the door opened, turning to look at Grim as he swept into the room and gave me a good look over. "You started without me? How rude," he said with a smirk as he shut the door again and locked it. "Or maybe you just couldn't wait."

"I'd say it was the latter just to be polite, but it was neither," I answered dryly and he smirked.

"Well, I like it when you look like you've already been sex rumpled," he answered and pushed me down onto the bed, settling over my hips heavily. "It suits you."

Shrugging, I inwardly sighed and began unzipping my coat. I did not want to have to deal with this tonight. "I've had a long few days. Honestly, all I really want to do is sleep."

"Since when are you honest?" Grim teased lightly as he finished unzipping my coat for me and pulled it off, tossing it in the corner of the room somewhere.

"When it's most beneficial to me," I answered with a smirk and gasped loudly as he began rubbing me through the fabric of my pants.

"Well then I guess it's beneficial to you now. Tell me, do you want it?" he asked huskily and leant down to lick my ear.

"God yes," I gasped and threw my head back into the pillow as he did lick my ear. Call me shameless, but I did enjoy these moments. They weren't only beneficial for him.

"Good answer," Grim laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

Xigbar hummed happily to himself as he strolled through the Hogwarts corridors – or more accurately skipped along the ceilings of the crowded corridors filled with students. It had been a good day so far. He'd snuggled with his Demyx last night, woken up relatively late, and it was a Saturday, so no class, and Demyx was still there, as he himself had no classes. They'd both gotten up about half an hour ago, and Xigbar was heading towards the great hall for lunch, along with everyone else, when he spotted a group of seventh years up ahead that were walking and reading something that most definitely did not look like a school book.

Picking up the pace a bit, he got a better look at the magazine and grinned. Using his powers over space, he stuck a hand through a portal and snatched the magazine from the person holding it.

"Wha…. Hey!" he yelled in protest as Xigbar retracted his hand that was holding the magazine and began flipping through it.

"This doesn't look like something a boy like you should be looking at," Xigbar teased and waved the magazine about from the ceiling. "Maybe I should hand it in to Professor Snape. I'm sure he'd be most upset about his own Slytherin students reading porn on the way to lunch."

The seventh years paled a bit and the people walking past snickered before quickly fleeing from the safety of the teacher's watchful eyes as they were glared at dangerously.

"Sorry sir, I'll put it away," he answered meekly.

Flipping through the magazine again, Xigbar grinned. Putting it under an arm, he turned to look down at the seventh grader. "Come and get it from me tonight. I want to read it first." Humming happily, he waved and continued skipping his way along the ceiling towards the great hall.

Glancing back, he grinned and turned the corner, sticking his head through a portal for the group of seventh graders. "What a douche," one of them grumbled and crossed his arms. "We weren't doing anything."

"You're lucky I'm not a strict teacher otherwise you'd lose more than just points for that comment," Xigbar spoke up with his best creepy laugh, sending the four of them screaming down the corridor as his head floated happily in the middle of the wall. Laughing manically, he ignored the somewhat scared and wide eyed looks from the other students and extracted his head. Cackling like an old batty witch, he continued on towards the great hall and lunch. Damn he loved weekends.

"Xigbar, why are you reading a pornographic magazine at the teachers table?" Snape asked as he approached for lunch.

Said Freeshooter looked up at the Slytherin head in surprise. "Severus! What a pleasure to see you. My boredom is cured." He sighed dramatically and grinned at the unimpressed looking potions teacher. "What can I do for you?"

"Answer my question about why you are reading that disgusting magazine in the presence of others, namely students and teachers, and why at the dining table?"

"Hmm?" he looked questioningly at the confiscated magazine before shrugging. "Oh, this? I caught some of your seventh grade boys reading it on the way here. Figured I'd better hand it over, but it caught my attention and it was one I hadn't read yet, so I figured I'd better read it before I hand it over. It's quite good. The models are very enthusiastic-hey!" he whined as the magazine was suddenly gone from his waving grip.

Luxord stood in front of him waving the closed magazine looking rather unimpressed. "You are most vulgar as normal. Please try and keep some good manners while you are here Two. I would hate to have to report you to a certain Superior when we get back, especially when he asks for our reports, like I know he will."

"What, sucking up already Lux?" Xigbar grumbled and sneakily tried to snatch the magazine back from under the table.

Luxord smirked and froze Xigbar's time, quickly placing the magazine into one of his cards and unfroze Xigbar, slapping his hand away.

"Ow! That's cheating!" he grumbled and frowned, rubbing his retracted hand. "Unfair Lux, unfair!"

Waving the card in front of Xigbar's face, he allowed the Freeshooter to snatch the card out of his grip. "I'll tell you what. If you can beat me in a game I'll release it for you and leave you to do what you will with it. If not, I get to do what I will with it."

"Again, unfair! You always win."

"Precisely," Luxord smirked and turned to walk away, the card suddenly back between his fingers as he essentially waved it under Xigbar's nose. "It's up to you what game you wish to play, but you must still play."

Grumbling, Xigbar sat back and crossed his arms, pouting. "No fair! He always wins. He's not known as 'the Gambler of Fate' for nothing you know." Turning to look at the stunned Professor Snape still standing by his side, he grinned. "Sorry Severus, I don't think you're getting your porno magazine back from me for a while."

"Severus!" Professor Sprout gasped as she turned up and heard the last part of the sentence. "How… How vulgar!"

"I don't own any pornographic magazines," Professor Snape answered in a composed tone of voice. "I do however intend to organize a full room check for my house for such reading material."

"Are you sure?" Xigbar asked teasingly. "I swear I've seen some rather interesting reading material underneath that bed of yours."

"What were you doing in my room?" Snape shot back poisonously.

"I was looking for you, of course. That prankster ghost was cleaning out underneath your bed at the time. I must say, you have some interesting books. They fascinated me."

"You mean Peeves?" He growled.

"Yeah, that ghost. He shoved a heap of the 'boring texts' into my face. I found them fascinating. Oh, that reminds me – I still have some of them in my top drawer. I did leave you a note on your desk saying I'd borrowed them. They've come in mighty useful some nights, especially when I was feeling a little lonely, or up for some reading." He grinned mischievously as Professor Flitwick, who had been there the whole time, went a little green and dropped his fork, Professor Sprout blushed a bright red and began fanning herself with her hand, Professor McGonagall tapped her foot unapprovingly and crossed her arms and Dumbledore held back his laughter, eyes twinkling as he attempted to continue eating and ignore the two beside him talking loudly.

Severus grit his teeth in an attempt to stay composed and sat down. "Well, I do hope you return them soon. I believe I need those materials for my senior potions class in the next month. I'm glad they are providing you with some entertainment. Why didn't you kick Peeves out of my room when you saw him? He made a terrible mess."

"He hid in your closet, and I can hardly kick a ghost out of a room, can I? It makes no sense! They'll just wander back in again after I leave. Besides, he was making some rather interested noises. I think he found something he liked."

Professor Snape sighed heavily and massaged the bridge of his nose in annoyance before shovelling some food onto his plate. "This conversation is officially over. I have nothing more to say to you and your perverted mind."

Xigbar laughed and finished his lunch. "Severus, it has been a pleasure talking to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I have some strip poker to attend with two of my favourite blonds – and maybe some fire whisky to collect," he mused as he walked up the wall and darted along the charmed ceiling before disappearing out the door.

There was an awkward silence at the teachers table, the only sounds being that of students eating, some of the ones closest to the table blushing and giggling, especially girls. The potions teacher began eating determinedly as he attempted to ignore the stares he was getting. After a few minutes, Professor Flitwick leaned towards the Slytherin head slowly. "Do you really have pornographic material in your room?" he asked quietly and jumped as Professor Snape slammed a fist on the table in anger.

"No, I don't!" he snapped and stood upright, his chair screeching angrily against the stone tiles as he shoved it back in annoyance. "If you will excuse me I have some lesson plans to see to." Turning, he stormed angrily out of the Great Hall, almost slapping some laughing students over the back of the head in his retreat, his usual black cloak billowing out behind him.

Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick exchanged embarrassed grimaces and turned back to their food, Professor Flitwick pushing his half-finished plate of food away from himself. Professor Sprout fanned her still heated face in an attempt to cool it while Professor Dumbledore laughed merrily. What an interesting term this was going to be.

Zexion woke up that morning and grimaced at the stiff, sticky feeling he was covered in. Rolling out of bed, he downed a potion that was provided and went for a shower as the healing effects of the potion kicked in. Stepping out of the shower, he headed down to the kitchen for breakfast and greeted the workers as they happily greeted him. Tomorrow (Sunday) was their day off, as Zexion had decided, and they were all looking forward to it. Breakfast was served and he sat down to eat with the others, heading outside after eating and exploring the grounds and deciding what needed to be done today.

The trees had been forcefully grown, as had the grass. The dams were full, the crops were growing well – Mark had obviously spelled them while he had his wand – and judging from the way the fences were going, almost everything was complete. "What now?" Zexion asked himself, rubbing his head in thought. "There are always the bathing areas."

Sighing, he walked back inside and stopped as one of Grim's guards motioned him over. Nodding to those who greeted him happily, he stepped outside with the guard and followed him up to Grim's personal study.

"Ah, Zexion, good morning," Grim greeted pleasantly. "How did you sleep?"

"Heavily," Zexion answered with a shadow of a smirk touching his lips. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering how your progress was coming along?"

"Quite nicely, I must admit," Zexion answered. "Everything is almost finished. I was planning on starting on the baths next."

"Oh good. I'll have to come and check them out later today."

Zexion nodded in agreement. "Sir, I believe that for these baths it would be best to charm them. Keep the water at a constant temperature, keep it constantly fresh, and clean, and it will be much more pleasant for everyone."

"Hmm… you may be right," Grim answered, his eyes narrowing in suspicion at Zexion. "Why are you so concerned for the slaves?"

"I merely believe that if you take care of them better then they will be more willing to work harder, meaning there will be better results."

"Ah, I see," he answered with a nod. "It makes sense. I'll come down and put the charms on the baths myself."

Zexion bowed and backed towards the door. "Thank you sir. I'd best get everyone started. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Very well – dismissed," he answered and waved a hand at the door, going back to his paperwork.

"Sir," Zexion answered and left the room, smirking to himself. That was easier than expected. The man was in a good mood. He just _couldn't_ imagine why. Please note the sarcasm that was in that sentence.

"Hey, how do you think Zexy is holding up?" Demyx asked at lunch later that day with a sigh.

"I'm sure he's fine Dem," Axel grumbled around a mouthful of food. "The shrimp is harder to kill than a weed. No matter what you do he always pops back up."

"That's kind of cruel," the blond muttered with a scowl as he sighed down at his food.

"Meh…. It's the truth."

"Demyx~!" Xigbar sang happily as he dropped down into the fire wielders head, smashing his face into his lunch. "There you are! What do you say we go and play a game of strip poker with Lux?"

Blinking with wide eyed surprise, Demyx's eyes drifted from Xigbar, who was crouching on Axel's head, to the flailing red head that was trying everything to dislodge the elder on top of him. "Um… sure…"

"Great! Come on! I may as well lose this game with something fun to do at the end." Grabbing Demyx's hand, Xigbar jumped off Axel's head and disappeared into the table in a black portal.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Axel exploded the moment he could lift his head again, snarling as Demyx was yanked into the table. "XIGBAR!"

Half the great hall stopped what they were doing and watched as the Gryffindor table exploded into flames and Axel stormed from the great hall with his hair and clothes blazing an angry red.

Sighing, Professor McGonagall waved her wand and extinguished the flames. She was going to have to talk to Albus about the newcomers. Things were beginning to get just a little out of hand.

"Done!" Grim announced as he charmed the bath water and cheers erupted from the workers and guards alike.

"Alright everyone, let's pack up for the day!" Zexion announced with a small smile and another chorus of cheers sounded even louder around the large group.

The large group of people scurried to do as they were told and within about twenty minutes everyone was inside and jumping into the very large warms baths. They'd had close to fifty people energetically digging out each hole for the water to go in so it was all done rather quickly, and Grim had appeared to apply the finishing touches –constant hot water and charmed against dirt settling in and making the water icky.

Nodding in satisfaction, Zexion did a quick round and disappeared up to his own room once he was sure everything was clear. Soon enough he was back downstairs and eating dinner with the rest of the workers as they all celebrated at their cleanliness for the first time in months.

Applauds and chorus' of appreciation were showered in Zexion's direction and soon enough he decided to retire for the night, dropping down onto his bed with a content sigh once he'd gotten ready for bed. All in all, it was a good day.

"Well, I lost, as expected," Xigbar announced with a grin and shed the last piece of his clothing.

Demyx blushed bright red as he averted his eyes from the full naked glory his boyfriend was sporting. He himself was down to a sock, boxers and a tie. "Why did I let you talk me into this?" he moaned in annoyance as he pulled off his other sock.

"Because I figured you'd want to feel as much embarrassment as I am."

"Believe me, you don't' feel embarrassed," Luxord groaned and covered his eyes, his face bright red as Xigbar stood up and stretched. "My eyes are burning out of their sockets. Xigbar, put it away!"

"Your idea Lux," Xigbar laughed in delight. "Ah, the one day I enjoy defiling neophyte's minds."

A knock on the door had them all facing forwards, just as Roxas walked in waving an envelope. "Hey, I got a - OH MY GOD! XIGBAR, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Covering his face, Roxas left the room at a run, his face covered with his hands.

"I agree with thirteen," Luxord murmured grimly.

"This is kind of liberating actually, being free of clothes," Xigbar chuckled evilly with a grin as he placed his hands on his hips. "Oh look! It's dinner time. Shall we go?"

"Xigbar, put some clothes on," Luxord demanded with a frown.

"Give me the mag," the Freeshooter bartered.

"Put some clothes on first, behave yourself at dinner and then I'll give it back to you."

"Ha! You won't give it back," Xigbar leered with a grin. "Come on Demyx, dinner! To the great hall we go!"

"Xigbar!" Demyx protested as he was grabbed and yanked through a portal, directly into the main hall, where about 700 pairs of eyes stopped and stared at them.

"OH GOD! MY EYES!" Axel shrieked as the first to break the silence, covering his eyes, his face as red as his hair. "Scarface, put some clothes on!" he wailed.

Demyx, who was bright red, glared at his boyfriend and opened a portal, quickly disappearing back to the room to gather his clothes and put them back on.

A cold chill suddenly drenched Xigbar's body and he shivered at the satiny feel of magic against his skin. "Professor Xigbar, it was would be greatly appreciated if you would stop traumatising everyone here and please put your robes on," Professor McGonagall trilled with an embarrassed flush.

"But I just came down for lunch," the Freeshooter sulked. "You're such a party pooper."

There were a few snickers from the older boys and a few girls.

"Whether or not I am a party pooper is of complete irrelevance. You will cover up, and then I would like to talk to you."

"Sure thing poppet," Xigbar grinned as he conjured his Organization coat and slipped it on over charm. It wasn't until it was zipped up that the silky-cold feel of magic stopped.

"Come with me please."

"I thought we were talking here… and I want food."

Breathing in deeply, Minerva counted down backwards from ten and released the breath slowly. "I meant privately, Professor. Now"

Grumbling to himself, Xigbar followed the green cloaked woman as she turned and swept from the room with elegant grace. Bending the space of the room, he wound up walking next to her within a second and continued onwards, a cheerful bounce in his step.

Despite party pooper McGonagall this day had been quite fun.

* * *

Hello! I updated! Finally! :D

AGH! Stupid line breaks aren't working. ;3; I don't know why either. I'm so sorry!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a blast to write. :) Please review and let me know what you think!


	31. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I have an announcement to make and I don't think some of you will like it.

I'm rewriting Reno Pays a Visit (RPAV).

This story has been bugging me for months now, especially the first 10 – 15 chapters. I finally got frustrated enough to do something about it and began rewriting it. If you'd like to read the rewritten version you can find it on my profile page. It's called Second Chance. The first chapter is up, and I'd provide you with a link, but links tend to not work here for some reason.

It's nothing like this story but it still has the same plot line. Instead of involving Reno, I'm going to be involving Sora and Riku, and the Organization will still be there. You'll still get that nagging feeling that something's going to happen if you've read this far into the story. It will still be a fantastic read, only better written. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go and read at least the first chapter. I'm begging you! I'm sure you'll be impressed with it because I've run it by a few friends already and they've loved it.

I'll leave this version up for people to continue reading if they like, but the new and improved version can be found on my profile page under the name Second Chance . It makes much more sense. Believe me. I'm less frustrated with it so I'm sure you will be too.

Thankyou!


End file.
